


Magical Intervention

by Harmony_Whisper



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Bisexual Male Character, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Friendship, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Whisper/pseuds/Harmony_Whisper
Summary: A television explorer finds her own secrets are becoming not so secret and a stolen artifact vital to her family maybe to blame. But she can't find it alone, even with her best friend at her side . Enter Scrooge McDuck and his family along with Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck and his daughter Gosalyn along with friends Lena and Violet Sabrewing and Launchpad and Fenton to help!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Most likely off-canon because I have not yet seen season 3 of Ducktales because I only have Disney Plus. Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn will be the characters from the 1990s. No offense to Drake Mallard and Jim Starling of course._

* * *

Beneath the hustle and bustle of regular, everyday life, lies the mysteries and magic that only a few can see or dare to see. Everyone has a story, secrets, skeletons and treasures in the closet. Some actually go to great lengths to hear those stories, solve those mysteries, find the skeletons and treasures.

And this is where our story begins.

"Hurry it up Lena!" A red haired tween duck proclaimed.

"Hey I'm not the one on the rollerblades Gosalyn!" The other tween duck with the pink streak on top of her crown of feathers proclaimed.

"Yeah give us a break!" A purple feathered, curly haired hummingbird said.

"You don't have to go to the town over to get to Webby's!"

Lena rolled her eyes as they raced down the street. Soon the large mansion, the largest in all of Duckburg, came into view. The three girls stopped to catch their breath before they pushed the call button at the front gate.

"McDuck Manor?" A voice came on.

"It's Lena, Violet, and Gosalyn Mrs. B." Lena said into the intercom.

The secret agent/maid/grandmother duck smiled as she turned pressed the button to open the gates. She should have known. It was their day of the week.

"Come on in girls!" She said opening the door. "Webby's already in the den."

"Thank you!" The girls said quickly.

"Oh my gosh you guys!" A shorter girl in pink and purple said jumping up and down happily. "You are just in time!"

The four tween girls hopped on the couch just as a flash of color and music came on the large television.

"This show brought you by Ottoman Empire!"

"BOO!" The girls yelled and threw popcorn at the set. They cheered though when a female duck in exploration gear appeared on the screen.

"Hey everybody and welcome to another episode of Angela Pato's Adventure Treks! I'm Angela Pato and you all know my awesome pal Ethan Treadbill!"

"Hey guys!" A handsome duck with a crown of perfectly messy feathers framing his forehead waved at the camera.

"Today we are going deep into the heart of the jungles of Vasalla to meet the Risa tribe." Angela said excitedly. A tribe with an amazing cultural and historical background. This one of the rare occasions that the tribe will actually allow outsiders to record their ways of life, so we are beyond humbled and thrilled."

The camera panned out to the explorers standing on a large tree branch holding onto vines.

"So what are we waiting for!?" She yelled.

"LET'S HIT THE TREKS!" The tween girls echoed from the couch as they watched the explorers jump from the branches and swung into the deep jungle.

For the next hour the quartet of girls would watch in awe as the two explorers would walk through the deep jungle terrain, along with their Risa guide of course. Angela would point out parts of the ecological background until they would reach the tribal camp.

"Oh wow guys!" She whispered into the camera. "We came on a great day! Today the tribe is having a very special event! The Risas hold their elderly in high regard because of their wisdom and experience and the tribe holds a festival honoring their parents, grandparents, and other older relatives. Think of it as mother's day, father's day and grandparents day rolled into one."

The camera panned out to the tribe where the younger generations were crowning their elders with flowers and wet colorful clay.

"Check it out Angie!" Ethan said. He pointed and the camera met his finger where a pair, a husband and wife it appeared were being led. One could see they were quite on in years and all the people of the tribe had surrounded them. The guide whispered to Angela who gasped.

"Well special is an understatement. This is an amazing, stupendous day!" She said happily. "Our guide just told me that those two have been joined together in marriage for the longest in the history of the tribe! And by the looks of it, a happy union. They have many children and grandchildren who just seem to adore them."

After a few moments a woman appeared from her hut.

"Did I happen to mention this is a female run tribe?" Angela said.

"YEAH!" The girls yelled.

"She is the head priestess of this tribe." Angela said. "Not only is she here to honor the elders, but she is going to bestow special blessings and even her own gift on the beloved couple."

"That is so sweet!" Webby said clasping her hands.

Little did they know they were being watched.

"That bloomin show again is it?" An older duck in a top hat, red jacket and spats said.

"Mmm, those girls are wild about it Mr. McDuck" Mrs. Beakley said. "I have to admit though I'd rather Webbigail be interested in this then most of the other programs they have on television like the boys tend to watch."

She was referring to Mr. McDuck's, first name Scrooge, triplet great nephews. Scrooge McDuck was pretty much the owner of Duckburg and the richest duck in the city, if not the country, possibly the world. What was once a quiet household was turned upside down with the arrival of his nephew Donald Duck who was the caretaker of his sister Della's triplet sons, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Needless to say, their houseboat was wrecked and they needed a place to stay. The older duck was re-introduced to the thrill of adventure thanks to the arrival of the mischievous nephews. It got even better when Della was able to return after being stranded on the moon. What she thought would be a brief pre-baby/egg/triplet jaunt in a spaceship would turn into a ten year fight for survival has she had crashed during an electrical storm. Her absence was the hardest thing anyone of the McDuck/Duck finally had faced and they have faced some pretty tough things. But hope was never lost, especially for Della.

CRASH

BANG

The house suddenly shook. Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley sighed in annoyance.

"Do I want to know what they are up to?" He asked leaning on his cane. The boys were at it again. What "it" was, is always a mystery.

"For the sake of your blood pressure." Mrs. Beakley said. "I'll check. Della is out with Donald anyway buying more supplies to repair the houseboat."

The minor interior earthquake also caused the girls to be launched up then back down to the couch.

"Boys." Lena uttered rubbing her head where it had hit the ceiling.

"I concur." Violet said.

Webby and Gosalyn giggled. No doubt Gosalyn at least would be playing some sport with them once the show was over and Webby was always up to learn something new with the guys. Unlike Lena, Violet, and Gosalyn, Webby Vanderquack was homeschooled by her grandmother. But this was not your typical homeschooling. Mrs. Beakley made sure that along with regular academics she taught her granddaughter the fine art of espionage, armaments, and hand defense. The little girl was smart as a whip and excitable as a caffeinated bumble bee.

Lena's backstory is even fascinating, because, well, she originally did not exist. She was a creation of a wicked witch named Magica DeSpell. Lena LeStrange now Sabrewing was supposed to be the spy to gain the trust of the McDuck clan to steal Scrooge's lucky dime, which in that of itself held it's own mystical powers. Well evil, no matter how hard it tries, can always be outwitted. Webby had happily clung to the girl, her first true girl friend, and she grew on Lena. When Magica was defeated by Scrooge and his family, Lena had become a shadow attached to Webby, her spirit encased in the friendship bracelet Webby, trapped between the mortal realm and the shadow realm. However, thanks to Webby meeting Violet Sabrewing and her fascination with the shadow world, the girls were able to bring Lena back to the world of the living, and soon a home with Violet. Magical background aside, Lena was a pretty laid back girl, definitely the opposite of the ever bouncy Webby. She was more look before you leap type and kindhearted.

Now, realistic was the best word to ever describe Violet Sabrewing, until Magica unleashed her shadows on Duckburg and had everyone running in peril. The supernatural craze took over the purple hummingbird child and she studied everything she could get her hands on. Ever the bright child, she could speak numerous languages, a proud Junior Woodchuck, and the daughter of beaming dads Ty and Indy Sabrewing. The addition of Lena made the house even more full of fun and love.

Gosalyn Mallard was not much different. If she wasn't kicking someone's behind at a sport of any kind she could often be found getting into scrapes and her own mischief, usually because she was not very far behind St. Canard's (her hometown) most prolific crime fighter Darkwing Duck. If you looked up "spirited" in the dictionary, do not be surprised if you saw her picture next to the definition. She was as fiery as they come, much to the joy and chagrin of her adopted father Drake Mallard. She had met Lena, and Violet when their schools, St. Canard Elementary and Duckburg Elementary, had come together in a co-ed charity field day. Gosalyn quickly bonded with the the Duck triplets, Lena, and Violet, and soon enough Webby. Thus friendships were formed.

Of course when it came to "Angela Pato's Adventure Treks" it was the show the girls all bonded over, but the boys thought of as boring. They go on their own adventures with Uncle Scrooge, their mom, and Uncle Donald, who needs to watch some show about something they do all the time! Of course they all loved Della's adventure stories as well and oftentimes after the show would ask if Della and Mrs. Beakley had experienced what Angela did. Nine times out of ten, yes, yes they had.

But let us stress, NINE times out of ten. Della, her uncle and brother may have seen it all, but there was always something new to be found.

Speaking of which, said mom duck and company was making their way toward home.

"You know Launchpad I could have driven us?"

"Yeah, she could have driven us!" A raspy, nearly non-coherent voice yelled from the backseat.

"Sorry guys, but I AM Mr. McD's chauffeur."

"But not MY chauffeur, I could have picked Gosalyn up myself ya know!?" Another voice yelled.

Kind of a lie, but we'll get to that point later.

"Gee Drake, I thought you might have liked a ride instead, hence why I swung by!"

Ah Launchpad McQuack. If there was ever a duck who made crashes whether by car or plane, or, just walking, a work of art, it was him. The broadly built, always dressed in pilot gear, taller than life itself duck might not have had a lot of smarts, but he was all heart. By day he was Scrooge McDuck's chauffeur, pilot, secret solo adventurist, by night (if his excursions with the Duck clan weren't overnight things) he was sidekick to Darkwing Duck. When he slept? Well, when he could.

Right now said pilot was driving Della, Donald, and Drake Mallard to McDuck Mansion. Indy and Ty Sabrewing had conveniently been out running errands so they had avoided becoming the next addition to Launchpad's magnificent crashes just to pick up their daughters.

Meanwhile the show was ending.

"And remember guys!" Angela said. "Always be yourself because that is the biggest adventure you will ever experience! See ya later!"

"Oh yuck!" A voice said behind the couch. "Could she be anymore cliché!?"

The girls turned and saw a duck in green staring annoyingly at the screen.

"It's not cliché Louie!" Webby said. "She's telling the truth!"

"Oh please, it's a con." Louie said. "I can smell it a mile away."

"Your sense of 'con smell has been off at times." Lena said crossing her arms.

"Besides, if it's a con then she would be your biggest hero." Gosalyn said. "Anything to get you a quick buck."

"And like you don't Gos?" Louie said with a smirk. It was true, the tween girl did have a fondness for cash too and could pull a semi-decent scam when she put her mind to it.

"I know a game when I see one." Gosalyn said defending her honor. "And Angela is not playing."

"It's also a non profit public television show." Violet said. "It's run by donations from the people. The only way Angela can keep the show going is to pique people's interest. The only benefit she gets out of it is probably a paycheck and the fees for travel."

Webby suddenly snapped her fingers.

"Oh my gosh, Violet!" She yelled. "You just gave me an amazing idea!"

"Uh oh." Lena said jokingly. When her little friend in pink and purple got an idea, it was usually a crazy one.

"Let's raise money for Angela's show!" She said excitedly. "It's like Violet says, the show is run by donations from the public. Let's show Angela we are part of that public and support her!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea Web." Gosalyn said. "But what can we do?"

"Junior Woodchuck's should always work for the good of all things great and small." Violet said. "I bet we could find some odd jobs and also I can earn some badges along the way."

"It is summer now." Lena added. "I bet there is something we can do, even if its like a lame lemonade stand or something."

"Whoa, whoa! Louie asked. "You guys are actually going to do work, as in manual labor, for the money? Why not ask Uncle Scrooge for the cash?"

"Are you crazy!?" Webby said grabbing him by the collar. "We can't ask Scrooge McDuck for the money! It would be immoral! He pulled himself up by the boot straps to earn his fortune! What kind of people would we be if we just waltzed up to him and said, 'Hey Mr. McDuck we need money for a tv show, can we have it!?'

She shrunk down in fear.

"He would be so disappointed." She said. "I COULDN'T HANDLE THAT!"

Lena said and put her hand on the shoulder of her friend who was quaking in fear.

"What Webby means is that, Scrooge wouldn't give us the money." She said. "He would want us to earn it. Plus, she's right, it would be wrong for us to just have the money handed to us. Angela works hard to give us this awesome show."

"Reciprocation is only fair." Violet added.

"Plus my allowance was cut anyway because dad found out I hung out with Darkwing Duck again when I was supposed to be doing my homework." Gosalyn added. "And there was that incident where I accidentally put mozzarella cheese in Darkwing's gas gun? Dad said I had to pay that back."

"Accidentally?" A new voice said. Dewey, the last hatched triplet with the ever present curiosity of all things mysterious and a fondness for blue. "It was because you stole the glue canister for your art assignment. The art assignment you begged us to help you with thank you very much! Took us three hours to get out of the mess, not to mention Darkwing Duck's humiliation."

"How was I supposed to know the cheese would backfire on Darkwing instead of hitting the bad guy!?"

"Science?" It was Huey. The triplet duck in red who admired Junior Woodchuck guidance. "Gravity? Dairy?"

"You guys are pushing it!"

As the group of pre-teens argued, Scrooge watched from afar feeling quite proud, especially of the girls. They had taken his lessons to heart instead of trying to find loopholes like the boys, especially Louie did. Not that he didn't mind the boys ingenuity, they were quite clever in their ways, but it was still important they learned the value of honest work.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a wood and metal splitting and then priceless heirlooms flying past him. He just stood there, unaffected as late afternoon sunlight creeped in through the large hole that had been created by the small limo now protruding from it.

"Uggh, ah." Della, in her piloted suit glory was the first to emerge rubbing her head.

From behind, her brother Donald is his ever present naval shirt and hat twirled and fell to the floor, little tweety birds flying about his head.

Drake Mallard was hanging from the chandelier by his green vest groaning.

Launchpad meanwhile came out unscathed.

"Whoa, sorry guys."

"Launchpad." Della said. "When are you going to learn to stop being such a lead foot on the gas pedal?"

"I thought it was the brake."

"For the last time, little pedal is the brake, big pedal is the gas!" Scrooge said hands on his hips.

Mrs. Beakley emerged then sighed when she saw the familiar chaos.

"I'll put the kettle on and call your renovators." She said. Pulling a rope from her apron she lassoed Drake from the chandelier and plopped him down to the floor.

Della dusted herself off just as her boys came running to her.

"Hey boys." She said happily giving them a hug. "Here help me get your uncle on his feet."

"Hey Uncle Donald." They said lifting him up.

"Thank you, no more empanadas for me!" He uttered still in a daze.

"I guess he's hallucinating he's in that cafe in Argentina again." Dewey said. "I'll get the ice pack."

"But they were so delicious!" The confused duck said as they moved him to the couch in the sitting room.

"Dad, you okay!?" Gosalyn asked helping Drake up.

"Oh yeah, fine honey." He said cracking his back loud enough to make anyone in the room cringe. "Just a skull fracture and some broken bones. You know, kid stuff."

"Ah Drake, good to see you as always lad." Scrooge said extending his hand.

"You too, Mr. McDuck." He said.

"Your Gosalyn is quite the lass." He said patting her bright red pigtailed hair. "Just like me Webby and the two ladies over there."

Webby thought she would have a coronary from happiness.

"Aw gee thanks." Drake said. "She is a great kid."

"Come boy, let's get us some tea and ice that boulder on your forehead. The kids seemed really involved in something. Unless you're in a hurry?"

Drake was in a bit of a hurry. He had his..night job..to get to. But when he saw the anxious look on Gosalyn's face, he knew he couldn't say no.

"Sure." He said.

"Keen gear!" She yelled running back to Webby, Lena, and Violet. "Thanks dad, thanks Mr. McDuck!"

"Behave yourself young lady!" Her father yelled back to her.

Scrooge laughed and led Drake to the dining room.

"You're doing good Drake." He whispered. "Keep it up. She's quite the happy girl."

Now Drake Mallard was a proud man to begin with and I think we all know why. But when it came to Gosalyn sometimes he questioned himself. Was he a good parent? Was Gosalyn truly happy or was it an act? She wasn't his true daughter mind you if you put all the biological stuff into it, her last relative (her grandfather) dying at the hands of madmen. And of course let's not forget her experiences with Darkwing Duck. There were times he laid awake wondering if he was doing right by her.

So you can imagine it was quite refreshing hearing an outside point of view on his parenting skills. He almost wanted to ask Scrooge if he truly meant it, but the look on the Scottish's duck's face was the answer he needed.

"Thank you." He said almost quietly. "I'm quite happy too that I have her."

Yep, just your typical day at McDuck Manor in the City of Duckburg. But when it came to McDuck clan and the little Mallard and Sabrewing families, typical was not something that lasted long.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days the tween girls busied themselves with jobs all over Duckburg and St. Canard to earn money to support "Angela Pato's Adventure Treks" show. Scrooge, Drake, Ty, and Indy watched with pride as the girls took to the jobs with gusto. The money earned was pooled into a special jar to give to Angela when the time was right. It was hidden in McDuck Manor in a secret hiding place that not even the boys knew about thanks to Scrooge so no one would try to get their hands on it. Even Gosalyn with all her love for the green paper could not bring herself to take a piece of the profits. That really impressed her father.

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning when the plane touched down at Duckburg International Airport . A tired but happy explorer and her best friend disembarked. They were covered from head to toe in dirt. Their only luggage was backpacks full of camping equipment, first aid, dehydrated food, gifts from the natives, etc.

After getting through customs and grabbing their things, the two headed to the exit and hailed a cab.

"You know we have to go to the studio first." Ethan Treadbill said.

The female explorer rolled her eyes behind her red glasses.

"Let me guess, Ham wants a meeting?"

"Probably."

"Whhhhyyy?" Angela Pato whined shaking her head, her brown curls bouncing behind her head in their ponytail. "We just got home. I just want a hippo burger and a shower."

"Says he wants to discuss next season."

"I already have plans for the next season." She said. "But let me guess, he doesn't want me globetrotting does?"

Ethan sighed. He was not a fan of the producer either.

"He thinks ratings would be better if you stuck to "modern" exploration. Staying here."

"Modern exploration as me in some ritzy outfit exploring the region of Duckburg's opulence, am I right?"

Ethan shrugged. Hamilton "Ham" Grafton was not exactly easy to get along with. He was the producer of the show, but did not act like one really. If he ever did go on any of Angela's adventures he could often be found enjoying the buffet at a five star hotel while Angela and Ethan were miles away eating roasted scorpions with the people they encountered and sleeping in leaky tents.

She looked straight ahead.

"This show is about teaching people the world around us. Celebrating differences, cultures, history. I started it because I wanted to bring those things to life. I am not going to let someone like Hoss interfere with that because all he sees is money and ratings from the upperclass."

Ethan handed her his phone.

"You better call Mimi and see if she can grab you that hippo meal and see if she can get me the daily papers I missed."

* * *

The crew smiled when they saw Angela and Ethan enter the studio doors and head to the elevator. They were the one highlight they could look forward to because Angela and Ethan treated them like people instead of underlings. When they were away on excursions, the place could be a bit dull.

Once they got to their floor Angela ran to the front desk where a portly goose woman sat.

"MIMI MY FAVORITE SECRETARY!" She said happily. "How's kicks?"

Mimi Trenton barely looked up at her.

"You mean Mimi, please tell me you got my hippo meal order before I explode from hunger?"

"Yeaaaahhh." Angela said shrugging while Ethan laughed.

"It's on your desk in your office dear." Mimi said. "And before you ask, yes it is a triple cheese hippo burger combo with extra Hip sauce and pickles, extra large fries, CooCoo Cola and strawberry cheesecake substitute."

Angela grabbed the woman and nearly squeezed the life out of her.

"Thanks Mimi you are like my second mom!"

Then she ran to her office like her feet were on fire.

Mimi just chuckled wiping the dust off her blazer.

"It was particularly bad?"

"McDuck airlines doesn't exactly serve gourmet meals, but they try." Ethan said. "By the way Mimi."

"Yes, the newspapers are on your desk in the same office." She said. "Though don't be surprised if they seem a bit repetitive. Darkwing Duck had quite the last few weeks."

Ethan blushed at the words "Darkwing Duck" and was suddenly slinking off.

"Uh yeah, well uh, thanks Mimi, I gotta get going to, uh, thank you!"

He too ran to the office as if his life depended on it.

* * *

He entered to see Angela tearing into her meal.

"For someone who eats bugs and exotic fish." He said. "I will never understand how you can put that in your stomach."

Angela stopped mid bite.

"I'll have you know that Hippo Burger is a delicacy here in Duckburg, St. Canard and all over the region."

"One whose ingredients should be studied rather than consumed."

"Hey the stomach medicine the gastroenterologist prescribed do wonders whether it's because of a half cooked grasshopper or questionable burgers."

Ethan laughed at his childhood friend as he sat down at his desk and picked up a newspaper that was placed neatly beside his chair.

"Okay Angie."

"PATO!" A voice suddenly shrieked. Angela nearly dropped her soda and Ethan nearly ripped his paper.

In stormed a large pig in an expensive business suit.

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Hi Ham!" She said.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Ham!" He yelled. "It's Mr. Grafton to you!"

"Yeah, yeah." She said. "What is it?"

"Your show is tanking Pato!" He said slamming a report down on her desk. Ethan ran over to, but Angela just laughed.

"Seriously!" She said. "These ratings say we are Number 2 in popularity. Ottoman Empire is only ahead by a few numbers. I'd hardly call this tanking."

"Don't you get it!" Hamilton said turning red. "Do you know how much revenue that show brings in!?"

"A lot of fabric?" Ethan asked.

"Second hand?" Angie said.

They gave a slight high five.

"You two are grinding my gears!" He said nearly pulling his ears. "If you don't get your act together and start pulling in some cash your little show will be on the canceled list this time next year!"

Angela stood up at him glaring.

"I don't do this show to fill your wallet Ham!" She said. "The show brings in adequate revenue enough so that everything and everyone receives their fair share."

"Well while you are off being Little Miss Wanderer, we are being laughed at by the other shows! We are part of the McDuck Public Broadcasting and we are the joke of the station!"

"Exactly who is laughing at us?" Angela asked crossing her arms.

"Oh just, Sally Sews at Seven, Wallpaper Murals, The Art of Cloud Watching!"

Hamilton fell to his knees weeping.

"In other news, he is being laughed at by the other producers." Ethan whispered to her.

"Riiigghhht." Angie said. "Well I'll be sure to make good on the playground later."

"Darn right you will!" He yelled. "Starting now!"

He slammed a folder on her desk.

"That's the ideas I, I mean, we came up with for the next season."

Angela opened the folder and read through.

"You're kidding me right?" She said. "Exploring the Sidewalk?"

"You mean Sidewalk Art, like artists do in the big cities?" Ethan asked.

"No, actual sidewalks!" Hamilton said. "Their construction!"

Angela shook her head and turned to the next file.

"Oh this has got to be a joke!" She said. "The Swanky Soiree, Adventuring the Nightlife of the Rich and Powerful?"

"You think that's a joke, look there Angie." Ethan said. Angela nearly fell backwards when a model's body in an evening outfit had her head taped on it.

"THAT'S MY OUTFIT!?" She yelled.

"I think it would suit the scene, don't you!" Ham said holding his lapels.

"I'D HAVE TO LOSE TWENTY POUNDS JUST TO GET MY BEAK INTO THAT DRESS!"

"Considering your diet choices when you return to the states during your down time." Hamilton said pointing at her Hippo Burger bag. "It may not be a bad idea."

Oh no he didn't.

"Hey Grafton, that's uncalled for!" Ethan said. "Angie's fine the way she is, and the show is fine the way it is. So we are not high on the McDuck TV ratings scale, but the show is holding it's own. Angela does a fine job. You're just upset that the big boys won't let you in their treehouse."

Hamilton pointed a finger at Ethan.

Now listen you, I did you a favor letting you on the show because Angela insisted, and I can easily take you off. You are hardly pulling your weight hiding behind the camera than being on it. Besides, I don't think the public would be thrilled to know one Angela's adventure friends swung one way while most people swing another."

Now that got Angela's blood boiling.

"Knock it off Ham!" She yelled. "Ethan is my best friend and the best partner I could ask for the show. If he goes, I go and that's a fact. I will not let your narrow mindedness take precedence. Along with traveling I teach the viewers inclusivity of all kinds because it is something I believe in, not as a ratings ploy!"

She took a breath.

"And furthermore, you can take this and throw it in an incinerator!"

She threw Hamilton the folder.

"The show will go on as I see fit!" Angela said. "Me! Not you, not the station, not even Scrooge McDuck himself! You hear me?"

Hamilton nearly blew a gasket!

"FINE!" He said. "But don't come crying to me when your show has to do it's series finale because you and your little friend here couldn't pull their weight! YOU are the one playing with the big boys, and that includes me! So start playing the part or get lost!"

He stomped out of the room slamming the door fiercely behind him. Angela sunk down in her chair, exhausted.

"Hey Angie." Ethan said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I meant what I said." She said looking up at him. "You go, I go."

"But Angie.."

"You know it never mattered to me who you loved as long as you were genuinely happy." She said. "You've been my best friend since we were kids. You've gotten me through a lot of scrapes, so you better believe I will stand by you no matter what."

Ethan smiled sadly at her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Thanks Angie." He said. "You're my best friend too and I just want you also to be happy. "

Angela smiled and returned the embrace.

"Plus you did say that you would lay an egg for me and future husband should the time come. I'm still holding you to that." He said chuckling.

Angela's eyes widened, but she began giggling as well.

A buzz on her intercom interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes Mimi." She asked pressing the button.

"Um, sorry to interrupt you, but Mr. Grafton demanded you go through your mail before you leave today."

"What mail?" She asked searching her desk.

"In your closet."

Angela got up and opened her coat closet only to see stacks upon stacks of postal mail lumped precariously together. That precariousness would lead to a mountain of mail falling on top of the explorer burying her and her office in a sea of envelopes.

Ethan emerged.

"ANGIE?" He yelled nervously. He calmed though when his pal swam up to the surface of the pile.

"Whoo!" She jumped up and shook her hair. "And Ham says no one likes us!" 

Another buzz on her intercom erupted in the room.

Angela swam over to it and hit the button.

"Yes Mimi?" She asked.

"Sorry to bother you again Ms. Pato, but it's urgent!" She said. "Scrooge McDuck is here and he wants to see you!"

Angie and Ethan turned to each other in amazement.

"Repeat that Mimi?"

"I said Scrooge McDuck is here and if you don't get your keester moving, Hamilton is going to intercept him first and after what we all heard behind your door, he may try to get your show in trouble!"

Angela gulped.

"I think I'm going to toss my scorpion."


	3. Chapter 3

_**About an hour earlier** _

* * *

Scrooge was heading to the dining room to enjoy himself some tea when he saw Webby, Gosalyn, Lena, and Violet sitting on the couch in the den looking a bit forlorn.

"Why the long faces lassies?" He asked.

"Oh hi Mr. McDuck." Webby said. "We were just reviewing the funds we earned for Angela's show."

"Ah yes, and by golly you all have done quite well!" He said. "Your fathers and I are quite proud of your hard work."

"Thanks Mr. McDuck.' Violet said. "But.."

"But?"

"But did you ever feel like you worked so hard, but you didn't get as much as you would hope?" Lena asked.

"We really wanted to give Angela a good chunk of dough to help her show." Gosalyn said.

"But all we made was about twenty dollars." Webby said. "That won't do any good."

Scrooge looked at the girls and he understood. They were learning a valuable lesson.

"Girls, sometimes the greatest reward may not be the monetary value." He said. "It will be how it is used. If this Angela woman is as amazing as you say she is, she will just be grateful at how you did something so kind for her for something she loves."

The girls looked at him.

"You think so Mr. McDuck?" Webby asked.

"Well I don't know." He said. "But let's say we find out shall we?"

"How?" Violet asked.

Oh it was time for gloat.

"Well the title of the channel IS McDuck Public Broadcasting!" He said. "Who did ya think owns it huh! Therefore with my name on it, I can come and go there as I please! What do you say we pay the studio a visit and if this Angela is there you can give her your gift personally?"

"YES YES YES!" Webby said bouncing up and down.

"But what if she isn't there?" Lena asked. "She travels the world 95% of the time."

"Ah, but you forget, the show ended for the season." He said. "So there is a 5% chance she may be there."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take!" Gosalyn said excitedly.

"Me too!" Violet chimed in.

Scrooge laughed.

"Violet or Lena and Gosalyn call yer dad's and tell them where you will be!" He said. "I'll get Launchpad."

"I'll call them." Violet said with Gosalyn at her heels to call Drake.

"Come on Lena let's go get my autograph book!" Webby said pulling her to her room.

* * *

"Holy guacamole with extra jalapenos!" Angie yelled swimming through her office. "Scrooge McDuck here and I look like a reject from Night of the Mud Zombies!"

"You smell a bit like it too." Ethan said.

"Well help me find the door under all this mail, so I can get to the ladies room and clean up!"

It took a bit of trying but they were able to find the door and an avalanche of mail slid them into the hall. Angela got to her feet and headed to the ladies room. Only to see that there was a "Under Construction" sign on the door.

"GAH!" She yelled. "MIMI!"

"Hamilton finally decided to have that leaky sink fixed." She said walking past her. "Of course the plumber he hired flooded the bathroom."

"NOOO!" She yelled hitting the door. She had no choice.

"Ethan check the men's room." She said.

"Just like high school all over again." He said with a sigh. He peeked in.

"It's empty." He said.

"Good." She said. "You know the drill!"

"Keep guard and stall if they come up." He said.

Angela nodded and then ran in. She had only a chance to wash her face and hands in the front lobby bathroom downstairs when she first arrived. She figured the rest could wait until she had eaten her meal.

"Man, Scrooge McDuck is going to think I am the biggest loser on the planet." She said tugging at a curl. "I'm doomed."

"Then use some of 'your you know what'." Ethan said from the doorway.

"I can't." She said brushing her hair.

"Seriously?" He said. "All these years you couldn't conjure something?"

"It'll be like cheating." She said pulling at knot. "Just because I have the talent doesn't mean I should misuse it. Dude, did a bug just climb out of my hair? GAHH!"

She dunked her head in the sink and wet down her tousled mane.

Meanwhile Scrooge and the girls were making their way towards his and Angie's office. Ethan freaked.

"Angie, he's here!"

Angela lifted her head from the sink looking like she had just come out of a tidal wave.

"I thought you were going to stall him!?"

"I would, but he's got some kids with him." He said. "Plus Ham's intercepted."

Oh no, not Ham.

Angela tore from the bathroom, her wet hair dripping all over her causing her to slip and slide on the tile floor and crashing into Ethan.

"Why Mr. McDuck, what an honor it is to have you here." Hamilton was saying. "I'm Hamilton Grafton, Angela's producer."

"Ah nice to meet you sir." He said. "Is Angela in today? These four lasses have a gift for her."

"We earned some money to help Angela's show." Webby said showing Hamilton the jar.

The pig grinned evilly, dollar signs in his eyes, and took the jar from her.

"Why, how lovely." He said quietly wondering how he could abscond with the cash.

Meanwhile Angela was a mess behind the door of her's and Ethan's office that was still covered in the fan mail. Angela herself was a wreck, her brown curls starting to frizz as they air dried and her clothes soaked. This was no way to meet the richest duck in all of Duckburg.

"I know you think it's cheating Angela." Ethan said. "But I think desperate times calls for desperate measures don't you?"

Angela couldn't disagree.

"See what Ham's doing." She said. "I'll take care of this."

Ethan nodded and ran out the door.

Angela sighed and concentrated. Soon a light glow emerged from her. When she felt it was ready Angela lifted her hands like an orchestra conductor and soon a slight wind formed. Manipulating it she was able to lift all of the mail off the floor and stack it neatly into the coat closet. Then she took the glow and used it on herself, just drying her clothes and fixing her hair into a clean ponytail. She may have been meeting Scrooge McDuck, but it was unexpected and thus she should act just so.

Being a secret sorceress has its benefits.

* * *

Ethan meanwhile had just run into the hall when he saw Ham fingering something in his greedy hands. It gave him a bad feeling and he immediately went to see what it was about.

"Why Ham ole buddy!" He said loudly. "What you got there?!"

"OMIGOSH!" Webby yelled. "IT'S ETHAN!"

"Ah you must Ethan Treadbill, Angela Pato's friend I presume." An older duck said extending his hand.

"The one and only!" He said shaking. "And I gather by my keen sense of deduction you are Scrooge McDuck."

"Hey my dad says stuff like that!" Gosalyn said excitedly.

"Well then your dad must be quite the guy!" He said.

"I like your humor boy." Scrooge said. "Yes I am Scrooge McDuck. And this excitable young lady is Webbigail, a special charge of mine, and these are her friends. Aren't you going to introduce yourselves lassies?"

"Uh, hi, uh." Lena said shyly extending her hand. "I'm Lena Sabrewing and this is Violet, my sister."

Violet unable to speak just shook Ethan's hand.

"I'm Gosalyn Mallard." Gosalyn said with her usual flair.

"Well it's a pleasure to make all of your acquaintances." Ethan said. "And I see you brought us SOMETHING!"

He grabbed the jar out of Ham's palms.

"Tell him girls." Scrooge urged happily.

Webby was all starry eyed though.

"We, uh, we really like the show." Violet said. "Angela and yours show we mean and so we got together and well.

"WE EARNED MONEY FOR YOUR SHOW BECAUSE YOU AND ANGELA ARE SO GREAT AND AWESOME EXPLORERS AND WANT YOUR SHOW TO STAY ON FOREVER IF THAT IS HUMANELY POSSIBLE, WHICH IT PROBABLY ISN'T, BUT ONE CAN TRY RIGHT?!" Webby blurted out suddenly.

Ethan looked at the jar of change and cash and was humbled. He and especially Angela got a lot of fan mail and donations for the show. But the sheer fact these four young girls in front of him had actually spent time earning money to keep their show afloat was truly awe inspiring.

"Well, I think Angela needs to hear this, don't you Mr. McDuck?" He said with a wink.

"Right you are lad!" Scrooge said.

"Come on, I'll take you guys to our office."

* * *

Meanwhile Angela was pacing around nervous as to what Scrooge McDuck could want with her. Did Ham get in contact with him earlier on because he knew she would object to his next season suggestions? Was she about to be canned? Was she in trouble? Was she.."

"Angela!" Ethan knocked on the door. "We have visitors!"

"Coming!" Angela said nearly tripping over her own two feet.

She opened the door to see Ethan with none other Scrooge McDuck and four nervous looking young girls.

"Why Mr. McDuck!" Angela said happily. "It is an honor to meet you. I'm Angela Pato."

"Pleasure is mine." He said shaking her hand.

"Mr. McDuck brought some special guests with him." Ethan said gesturing to the girls.

"I see!" Angela said. "Well come in, come in!"

She ushered them into the large room.

"Mimi, can you get some snacks for the girls please?" She yelled out. "Mr. McDuck, would you like anything, water, coffee?"

"No thanks dear." He said. Angela saw the girls were still gathered around him slightly, so she knelt.

"So, to what do I owe this surprise visit?" She said. "I'm sorry I am a bit unprepared, but Ethan and I just got back from..

"VASALLA WHERE YOU MET THE RISA TRIBE AND THE HEAD PRIESTESS AND SHOWED US THEIR BEAUTIFUL CULTURE AND HOW THEY LIVED!?" The shortest girl said.

Angela looked down at her and laughed lightly. She knelt down.

"Yes that's right." She said. "And you are?"

"I'm Webby and these are my best friends, Lena, Violet and Gosalyn and we absolutely love your show!"

"Well I am humbled." She said.

"It gets even better Angie." Ethan said and showed her the jar.

"What's this?" She asked taking it from him.

"We know that your show runs on donations, so we wanted to donate to you." Lena said shyly. "We wanted to help keep you show on the air."

"You see lass, Webby here is the granddaughter of my maid Mrs. Beakley and she and her friends adore your program. When they learned that it is a non-profit they got to work doing jobs around town and Gosalyn's hometown St. Canard."

"Where Darkwing Duck lives by the way!" Gosalyn interrupted.

"It's not much though." Violet said. "It's hardly twenty dollars."

Angela didn't know what to say.

"They worked mighty hard for you and your friend there." Scrooge added.

Angela smiled and thought she might ugly cry.

"Girls." She said standing. "You have no idea how much this means to Ethan and I. I feel like we can't accept this."

"YES YOU CAN!" Webby said.

Angela smiled and walked to one of her many photo boards. Taking a picture off, she walked back over to them and knelt down.

"I think I have a better idea for this." She said looking at the jar and photograph. "Webby, Lena, Violet, and Gosalyn, meet the Sama family."

"That's from last year when you and Ethan visited that village in the East, before.."

"Before that civil war broke out." Violet said.

Angela nodded.

"They lost their home." She said. "They had to run far away to stay together, they are now at a refugee camp and to be honest those are not the safest places. So you know what we are going to do with your money? We are going to write a letter to the Samas in hopes they are still at the camp and use this money to donate a care package to them. Twenty dollars may not seem like a lot to us here, but to them, it can provide almost two weeks worth of aid."

"But what if they aren't at the camp though?" Gosalyn asked.

"Then the care package will go to another family in need." Angela said. "What you girls did, it goes beyond our television show, this money deserves to be given for something even more useful and to people more deserving. From the bottom of our hearts, thank you."

Angela extended her arms and the girls walked into it for a warm embrace.

Scrooge smiled just as Mimi walked in with the refreshments.

"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt." She said placing the tray on the little table in the middle of the office.

"No it's fine Mimi." Angela said standing up wiping tears from her eyes she didn't even know she had shed. "But can you get on the phone to the aid station in the East and let them know a care package will be coming shortly?"

She turned to the girls.

"We need to send the money and the letter first then the care package itself will be created and sent to the camp. But I want the Samas to know who this is coming from."

"Do you hear from them?" Lena asked.

Angela sighed, went to her desk, and booted up her laptop.

"I did for awhile." She said. "But it is hard to get mail in and out of the refugee camp, so I haven't heard from them in months. But I do try. You know they have a little girl just about your ages too."

Scrooge meanwhile took a seat as he watched the girls gather around the explorer.

"She's not lying."

He turned to Ethan who had taken a seat next to him.

"Angie doesn't get emotional over happy things." Ethan said. "But this really tugged at her heart strings. Those girls just earned a friend for life."

Scrooge smiled.

"They are special girls indeed." He said. "And your Angie I was hoping would be the same as she is on TV, I am glad she doesn't disappoint."

"Angie is as true as she comes." Ethan said. "We have been best friends since we were in diapers. What she does in not an act. She always wanted to see the world and discover all of its secrets. This show gave her the chance to do so and share it. That's what she really enjoys, sharing it with the viewers."

Scrooge watched carefully as Ethan sat back.

"And what about you lad?" He asked. "Do you enjoy it? I mean I don't see you on the camera quite often?"

"I love it." He said. "But I am a bit camera shy, Angie has always been the outspoken one. Sometimes I like to give our camera guy a break anyway."

"Aye." Scrooge said.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent as Angie typed out the beginnings of the letter, then let each girl take a seat to introduce herself to the Samas. When it was printed, she packaged the money and letter carefully to the aid station. The girls watched as Angela made sure the package was addressed properly and they personally handed it to the postman making his last rounds of the day. It was just about 4pm.

"Now you guys got my email address, so I want to hear from you as often as possible!" She said.

"Oh wow, and we can tell you all about our adventures too!" Webby exclaimed. "Mr. McDuck takes us to some amazing places!"

"So I have heard." Angela said. "You guys are quite lucky to have someone as experienced as Mr. McDuck in exploring. I don't think I could meet his standards."

"You'd be surprised lass." He said. "Girls, go wait in the limo with Launchpad, I'll be long in a moment."

After giving Angela and Ethan one more goodbye hug the girls ran back to the limo.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you two." He said. "It warms me heart to see the girls so happy."

"They are amazing." Angela said. "I truly mean it Mr. McDuck that their money will get to someone in need."

"You don't need to prove yourself to me." He said. "I believe you."

He then looked at the two friends up and down.

"But forgive me for saying, but you two look like you haven't eaten in weeks."

Angie and Ethan shrugged.

"You live off of some unique proteins while traveling." She said.

"And you burn it off with all the walking." Ethan added.

"So I know." Scrooge said. "Well then, I guess that just means, you two deserve a proper meal. Why not say, 8 o'clock, my mansion? I'm sure the girls along with me niece and her boys would love to hear some more of your stories."

"Oh no, Mr. McDuck, we couldn't impose?" Angela said.

"Nonsense, in fact I'll invite the girls parents too and of course me nephew." He said. "A bit of a party to welcome you home. And I am not a huge fan of parties mind you."

Angela and Ethan were humbled. They weren't used to such fanfare. Usually their first day home ended with Hippo Burger, Ham yelling at them and then back to their respective apartments for a TV dinner or a restaurant for a quick bite.

"It'll be a surprise!" Scrooge continued. "We won't even tell the girls! What'dya say?"

Ethan and Angela looked at each other and both could see the other's answer.

"We say 8pm is perfect!" Angela said.

"Business or casual?" Ethan asked.

"Eh, you don't have to be fancy now." He said. "Just hope you like Shepherd's Pie. Mrs. Beakley makes the finest around!"

Angela and Ethan could feel their mouths water.

"See you then!" The Scottish duck said and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at McDuck Manor kitchen the girls could hardly contain their excitement from the day as they told their experience to the Duck triplets, Della, and Donald.

"She is the nicest person!" Webby said happily. "And did we tell you she is going to take our donation and give it to a family in need!"

"Yes, you did, about four times now Webby." Della said smiling, her prosthetic leg propped up on a kitchen chair. "But I am so happy for you girls."

"Yeah!" Donald said. "You did good!"

"Oh come on!" Dewey said. "Mom, you've been on tons of adventures like Angela. What makes her so different?"

"Now, now boys." Della urged. "The world needs more girl explorers. Angela is just helping make a name for us."

"But you do too!" Huey said.

"It is important that women build each other up." Mrs. Beakley said from the stove where she was mashing the potatoes for the shepherd's pie. "Not tear each other down. Della and I have our adventures as you well know, but it is good to see that more and more women are taking the reigns also."

"We love your stories Della and Mrs. B!" Gosalyn added. "We just like Angela's too!"

"Yeah, we don't think she is any better than you two." Lena said. It occurred to the girls that maybe their admiration of Angela might seem like they were downplaying their admiration of Mrs. Beakley and Della. There was no competition here.

"Of course not." Violet added. "Angela, well, she reminds us of you two because she is not afraid of anything. And it is nice that it's another girl experiencing the world."

Della laughed and patted her head.

"Thanks girls." She said. "Mrs. Beakley and I think fondly of Angela after you told us what happened today. She and Ethan seem like good people."

Meanwhile Scrooge had just finished up calling Drake, Ty, and Indy letting them in on his little plan. Della, Donald, and Mrs. Beakley had been alerted just after they had gotten home. Indy and Ty were especially glad to come because it was their last night with Lena and Violet before they went on their second honeymoon to Ducks and Caicos. They had spent much of the day packing and preparing and were glad for a break. Plus a home cooked meal and the little party instead of the take out and tv they were planning seemed like a good idea. Lena and Violet would be staying with Webby at McDuck manor starting that evening.

* * *

_**Back at the Studio** _

"YOU'RE GOING TO MCDUCK MANOR!" Hamilton had yelled just before they left for home to get ready.

"Yes. And no Ham, I am not bringing you a doggy bag." Angela said as she closed up her desk.

"Forget the doggy bag!" He said. "Do you know what this means?"

"Free food?" Ethan asked.

"Making new friends?" Angela added.

"NO!" He hollered in their faces. "It means money!"

"Oh right, how silly of me to forget!" Angela said slapping her forehead. "Of course, I will just waltz into McDuck Manor after being treated so kindly by Mr. McDuck and those girls and ask for cash!"

"Yeah that will go over real well." Ethan added. "Especially with the kids parents there."

Hamilton Grafton just stood there growling.

"Forget it Ham I am not asking for a donation from the richest man in Duckburg." Angela said. "Not now, not ever."

"But he can put us on the map!" Hamilton yelled.

"He already has!" Angela said grabbing her bags. "He owns the station!"

"And how would you think it would look if Angela tried buttering up Scrooge McDuck huh?" Ethan said.

"She'd be like everyone else in this dog eat dog eat world." Hamilton yelled. "Get it through your thick skull Pato, his money can make you famous! I..I mean you, can get out of public television and into the big leagues. Cable networks, better merchandise than just mugs, your own yacht!"

Angela made a face.

"I never wanted a yacht." She said.

Hamilton paused realizing his slip of the tongue.

"You know what I mean!?" He yelled. "Just get on that Ole Money Bag's good side!"

"Ham, I don't need fame and fortune." She said. "I am going to see Scrooge and his family and friends for a lovely dinner. Not a business meeting. If you are so intent on getting out of this business and into the big leagues, then take some of your own advice."

She looked at Ethan and motioned for him that it was time to go. The two walked out of their office just as they heard Hamilton Grafton scream in frustration.

* * *

"Ugh, I hope I look okay." Angela said as she drove her little car through Duckburg. It was just after seven thirty. "Do you think I look okay Ethan?"

"Mmmmhhhmmm." He said from the passenger seat, his nose buried in a newspaper.

"I hope they all like that cake we are bringing." She added. "I feel bad we couldn't make one because of the time crunch, but it would seem rude not to bring something for everyone ya know?"

"Mmmmhhhmmm."

"Oh man, we are getting into the richest part of town." Angela said. "Wow look at these houses. I bet at night Ham roams these streets like a film noir star wishing this was his."

"Mmmmmhhhmm."

She looked over at Ethan.

"Is that all you can say is 'mmmmhhhmmm'?" She said.

"Mmmmhhhmmmm."

Angela glared and then realized they were approaching McDuck manor. Smirking to herself..

"OH NO WE ARE ABOUT TO GO OVER A CLIFF!"

She braked the car hard at the entrance causing Ethan to fly forward shrieking. His newspaper flying over his head.

"ANGELA!" He yelled. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

Angela laughed and grabbed the newspaper that was now on top of her friends head.

"What has got you so enthused!?" She yelled. "You've been like a mannequin all night with your beak buried in these papers."

"Caped Crusader Cons Convicts." She said aloud. Then read the article about Darkwing Duck's exploit.

She eyed Ethan after finishing it, then reached in the backseat and grabbed the others he had forgotten to take with him into his apartment.

"No Angie!" He tried to grab it from her, but she kept him at bay with her arm.

"Villains foiled by Vigilant Vigilante!" She said and once again it was another article on Darkwing Duck.

"Negaduck Nabbed by Notable Nabster!"

She was sensing a pattern here. Ethan just leaned his arm on the window.

"Except Negaduck escaped from jail...again." He said.

Angela gave him a strange smile.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh you are too obvious." She said.

Uh oh.

"You know!" He said trying to open his window. "We should probably buzz in!"

But Angela grabbed him.

"Awww, does my bestest palie Ethan have a crushie wushie?" She said noogying his head.

"Say crushie wushie again and I will put your tongue in a double knot."

"It already is from all those newspaper titles." She said. "Someone really has a love for alliteration. But all joking aside, you can't fool me. You have a crush on Darkwing Duck!"

Ethan blushed.

"So?" He said. "He's a celebrity. I'm allowed."

"Uh, Keanu Reeds is a celebrity, Darkwing Duck is a rogue crime fighter in purple."

"Enough Angie." Ethan said tiredly. "Look I just think the guy is really cool. It's nice to see someone who isn't like everyone else. He follows a different path and tries to do right for others."

"I never said there was anything wrong with it." She said. "I just never pictured you liking, I don't know, someone who lived a pretty dangerous life. I thought you wanted the whole white picket fence deal when you met Mr. Right."

"My idea of Mr. Right might not be the regular 9-5 guy. Of course I want to settle down and have a family one day, but that doesn't mean the guy I marry has to be all Bobby Business Suit. I'd actually think it get pretty boring."

Angela snickered.

"Well you do hang with me." She said. "Your life is no 9-5 either."

"Another reason why. Besides YOUR choice in boyfriends is no regular guy either. I am sure Ms. Angela Pato would love to have a guy who is up for adventure as much as you are."

"Hence why I can never seem to keep one." She said . "I don't have time for a guy anyway. But yeah, it's kind of important he'd be into the same things I am."

She looked at the newspaper picture of the hero on a rooftop facing off with a criminal.

"He is pretty cute although I have heard his ego is massive. Still, kind of comes with the job I guess."

"No one is perfect."

Angela smiled and wrapped her arm around him.

"Aw, well maybe you will meet him someday soon." She said. "Though I hope it won't be because you are kidnapped by one of his known villains or something. They would have to answer to yours truly!"

"Perish the thought." Ethan said. He had started admiring Darkwing Duck just after the Taurus Bulba incident awhile back, especially when he heard he had rescued a little girl. When more and more stories started appearing, Ethan started feeling the flutter of butterflies. It was true that Darkwing had a bit an ego trip, but when the chips were truly down was when his true self came into play. He was strong, brave, and determined. Giving up was never in the cards for Darkwing Duck. He just wondered who it was behind that mask.

"Oh just hit the buzzer before we are late!" Angela said. "But I want to hear more about your Darkwing Duck after!"

* * *

Inside the little group was mingling around the living room. The girls were busy telling their fathers about the day they had while Mrs. Beakley served appetizers and Della and Donald were playing a board game with the boys. Scrooge was sitting watching the clock. He hoped Angela would not be late. When the doorbell rang Mrs. Beakley went to get it.

"Ah." She said when she saw the two people on the doorstep. "Ms. Angela Pato and Mr. Ethan Treadbill is it?"

"Yes ma'am." Angela said. The British woman in lavender seemed a bit intimidating under all that maid attire.

"I'm Mrs. Beakley." She said. "Webby's grandmother and maid here at McDuck Manor, please come in won't you?"

"Thank you."

"Ah there yer are!" Scrooge appeared into the grand foyer that looked to be under repair. "And right on time!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Angela said. "Thank you again Mr. McDuck."

"Ah, you can call me Scrooge." He said. "Unless ya get me mad."

"Point taken." Ethan said he held the store bought cake in his hands.

"Now wait here a moment." He said. "So we can surprise the girls!"

He headed back into the living room.

"Who was at the door Uncle Scrooge?" Della asked.

"Ah, well I just plum forgot!" He said slapping his forehead. "We are having extra guests over for dinner tonight!"

"Extra guests?" Huey asked. "Who?"

He opened the door and the two sheepish guests walked in. One with brown curls and red glasses wearing a light blue blouse and black trousers. The other with perfectly messy locks wearing a sharp grey sweater.

Immediately, the eyes of all four girls in the room grew wide and their smiles even wider.

"ANGELA! ETHAN!"

They ran over nearly crushing them with hugs.

"What are you doing here?!" Webby asked. "OH! Not that at it's a bad thing, it's a wonderful thing and we are so happy...

"Steady on Webby dear, steady on." Scrooge said. "I invited them. I figured your two favorite explorers could use a home cooked meal."

He looked down at the girls.

"And a bit of a gift from me to all of you." He said. "Like I said earlier, you done us proud."

The girls all grinned at Scrooge and released themselves from Angela and Ethan only to wrap him in their arms.

"Thanks Mr. McDuck!" They all said in unison.

"Oh gross." Louie said casually tossing a game piece.

"Okay enough mush." Scrooge said. "Come, come, let's introduce you both to everybody!"

Soon the two explorers were surrounded by the happy families. Their nerves eased as they got to know everyone. Except..

"Hi, I'm Drake Mallard, Gosalyn's father."

Ethan turned and immediately felt his face grow warm. The duck in the pink button up and green vest was handsome!

Angela saw this and recognized that look. Uh oh, first Darkwing Duck, now this guy!?

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Mallard." She said shaking his hand. She nudged Ethan in the ribs. Ethan regained his senses, just long enough to toss the cake and shake Drake's hand. Angela squeaked, reached out, missed with her hands, but then caught the confectionary with the tip of her high heel before it could hit the ground.

"Uh, yes hi!" Ethan said. "Ethan Treadbill, nice to make your acquaintance!"

"Keen gear, good catch!" Gosalyn said looking at Angela. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"Sure!" Angela said. "If I can figure out how I did it in the first place." She kicked the cake slightly in the air and caught it.

"Gosalyn is a great kid!" She heard Ethan saying. "You and your wife are very lucky!"

"Oh, uh, I'm not married." Drake said rubbing the back of his head.

Angela could almost hear the "YES!" going through Ethan's brain, but she also knew he was kicking himself with such a statement. They didn't know if he was widowed or divorced.

"I'm sorry!" Ethan said. "None of my business of course!"

"It's alright." Drake said. "Nothing nosey about it really, I've never been married. Gosalyn well, I .."

"He adopted me!" Gosalyn said proudly.

"Parenthood called before wedding bells I guess." Drake said rubbing Gosalyn's head.

If Ethan and Angela's hearts could explode.

* * *

And it was like that throughout meeting everyone. There was such an air of love and family in that room. Whether it was Indy and Ty talking about how proud they were of Violet and how happy they were with Lena. Della and Donald's kind greetings. The triplet boys too were a hoot.

"So, you guys get a good profit of the show's earnings?" The boy in green asked.

"Can you teach me how to get on TV?" The boy in blue begged.

"Do roaches really taste like chicken?" The one in red pondered.

Angela laughed and knelt down to the boys.

"It's public broadcasting so it's decent for single living, major in acting when you go to college, and depending on how they are cooked."

"WHOA." They said in unison.

"Your good!" Della said. "These are my boys Huey, Dewey, and Louie."

"You know, our mom has gone on some pretty wild adventures too!" Dewey said. "She's an adventurer!"

"Really!" Angela said.

Della chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, well, I've been to a few places!"

"LIKE THE MOON!" Huey said excitedly.

Angela looked at her in amazement.

"The moon!" She asked. "You're an astronaut?"

"Uh, sort of."

She was surprised though that Angela was staring at her in awe, not disbelief.

"That is so totally awesome!" She said happily. "I'd love to hear about it!"

Della relaxed a little. She liked Angela's enthusiasm. They were interrupted by a dinner bell.

"Supper is ready everyone." Mrs. Beakley said.

* * *

And what a supper it was. Mrs. Beakley had made everyone a mini shepherd's pie complete with all of the trimmings. There was salad and rolls. Angela and Ethan thought they were in heaven.

"This is absolutely lovely!" Angela exclaimed. "Thank you Mrs. Beakley."

"Secret family recipe." The maid said. "Your quite welcome."

"So what are you guys going to do now you're back in town?" Indy asked.

"Sleep." Ethan said. "I don't want to leave my bed for at least a week."

"See my parents." Angela said. "They live only a few miles from me. But I also have to start working on next season's schedule."

"Where are you going to go this time?" Drake asked.

"I don't know." Angela said with a sly grin. "I wonder if I should keep it a surprise for the girls here!"

"Tell us!" Webby asked excitedly The other three chimed in agreement.

"I think you don't have a choice lass!" Scrooge said.

Angela laughed.

"Well I am thinking this season we'll be going from the jungles to the desert." She said. "I really would like us to go on an expedition deep into the heart of Egypt and explore it's ancient secrets."

"Wow!" Gosalyn said. "I'll bet you'll find all sorts of crazy looking rotting mummies, and weird three headed ghost dogs covered in cobwebs!"

Everyone put their forks down in disgust. Drake dropped his head in embarrassment.

"Not exactly pleasant dinner conversation child of mine." He scolded.

"Yeah thanks Gos." Louie said.

But Angela and Ethan just chuckled.

"Well ghost dogs I am not sure." Angela said. "And the mummies we'll see, we are trying to book with an archaeological group." She said. "If all goes as planned, there will be an episode devoted to a dig and see if we can uncover some artifacts."

"That'll be so cool!" Violet said. In her mind, she was thinking of all the supernatural things Angela and Ethan could come across on their expedition.

"Ah I remember my first archaeological dig!" Scrooge said. "Twas 70 years ago I think..."

He was interrupted when he saw Angela eked out a small cry and held herself, her eyes closed tightly.

"Ya alright there Angela?" Donald asked worriedly.

"Angie?" Ethan asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile Angela felt as if her physical and mystical beings were disconnected and her mystical self was in agony! It was as if something had just been pulled from her but her mystical self was trying to pull it back in.

It took a few moments, but soon the tug of war ended. She opened her eyes to see the worried faces all looking at her.

"Oh man..uh..everyone..I'm."

"Are you feeling okay!" Ty asked putting a hand on her head.

"You gave us quite the scare." Della said.

"Are you sick?" Mrs. Beakley asked. "I hope it wasn't the food."

Angela felt like a true heel.

"Oh no Mrs. Beakley." She said. "Not at all. It's just..umm..."

"She gets bad headaches sometimes." Ethan interrupted. "And they come and go pretty quickly. Would you mind if I took her to the kitchen to grab her some water?"

"Of course not!" Mrs. Beakley said. "Right this way."

The kindly maid led them to the kitchen where she grabbed a glass to give to Angela.

"There's aspirin in the cupboard there." Mrs. Beakley said pointing. "Should I call a doctor? You still seem a bit shaken up."

"No thank you Mrs. Beakley!" Ethan said. "She just needs a few moments."

Beakley eyed them suspiciously, but left the kitchen.

"Angie?" He said filling water from the tap. "What was that?"

"Not a headache that's for sure." She said taking the glass. "Though I almost wish it was. Thanks for the save."

"No problem." He said. "But that was new. I mean I know your magic makes you twinge sometimes, but this time, it looked like it was trying to melt you."

"It was weird." She said. "It was like someone had reached in and tried to pull my powers out of me, but somehow I was able to keep it in. It's never happened before."

Suddenly a thought occurred to her, if she was having this kind of sensation, then..

"OH MY GOSH!" She yelled. "MOM!"

She grabbed Ethan.

"I gotta go see my mom!" She said. "NOW! If some power practically just tried to incapacitate me..."

"Who knows what it did to your mom!"

Ethan saw a backdoor and motioned her towards it.

"Go!" He said. "I'll cover for you!"

"But..."

"If it gets late, I'll grab a cab! Just move it!"

Angela nodded to her friend as she ran out the back door, through the expansive lawn, to where her car was parked. Barely giving time for the drivers side door to close, she thrust the key into the ignition and her foot pressed down on the gas. She tore out of the mansion door and into the evening air.


	5. Chapter 5

It was amazing that Angela hadn't gotten a speeding ticket the way she drove through Duckburg. What was normally a ten minute drive, took less then five minutes. She pulled into the driveway of her childhood home and ran out the door. She pounded on the front door.

"MOM, DAD!" She yelled. "IT'S ANGELA, LET ME IN!"

An older duck with grey hair opened the door.

"Angela?" He said.

"DAD!" Angela said grabbing his shoulders. "WHERE'S MOM!?"

"In the kitchen honey, but.."

Angela ran into the kitchen where her mother was sitting enjoying a cup of tea.

"Ah Angela sweetie!" She said getting up. "Back from work I see."

She stood and wrapped her arms around her frantic daughter.

"Oh how I have missed you!" She said.

Angela made a face and pulled her mother so she could look at her.

"Mom, you're telling me you did not feel THAT!?" She asked panting.

"Felt what?" She asked then realized when Angela was asking. "Oh THAT!"

"Yeah, THAT!" Angela said.

"Of course I felt it." Her mother said. "But it was nothing."

Angela looked at her.

"NOTHING!?" Angela said. "It didn't feel like nothing to me! I looked like I was about to give myself my own exorcism at the dinner party I was at!"

"Oh please." Mrs. Pato said she said leading her daughter to the living room. "I did lay the egg you broke out of you know? This was nothing compared to that day."

"My finger bones still haven't recovered from your mom's iron grip and that was over thirty plus years ago." Mr. Pato added.

Angela sighed.

"But it's not good Angela." Her mother said sitting her down. "Yes, what happened to you and me was a sign."

"A sign?"

Mrs. Pato, whose name was Lucy, laid her hands on her daughters.

"Our powers are housed inside ourselves, but it is not the only place." She said. "And I fear that place has been discovered."

"You never told me that before?" Angela said.

"I kept a lot from you." Lucy said. "I didn't want your life to revolve around our secret and I didn't think it would be an issue. But with everything that has happened and now this, I fear danger is lurking."

Angela gulped.

* * *

Back at McDuck Manor Ethan had reassured everyone that Angela was fine and that she just had a family emergency to take care of. He helped keep everyone distracted by stories of their trips while they ate dessert. He could see the girls looked a bit worried.

"Come on buck up ladies." He said. "Angela's a tough one and so is her family. Hopefully, she'll be back soon."

"She just ran out so soon without saying a word." Webby said.

"And she seemed like she was sick." Lena added.

Ethan shook his head trying to keep up the act.

"Like I said, bad, but fast headaches." He said. "And the family emergency, I bet it was because her dad tried to fix something and caused more of a disaster. He never liked hiring repairmen."

"Aye, too expensive!" Scrooge piped in.

"I just hope she is okay." Gosalyn added sadly.

"Hey, hey." Drake said looking at the girls. "It's like Ethan said, she's probably fine. Knowing her, she'll do what she has to do and get back here. Otherwise, she'll let you know what happened if she can't come back tonight."

 _"Saved by the cute dad!"_ Ethan thought with a blush.

"That's right." He said. "Angela is true to her word. She'll let us know."

The doorbell at the front gate suddenly buzzed and everyone perked up.

"That's probably her now!"

This time no one waited for Mrs. Beakley. Practically everyone ran to the door. They were met with Angela alright, but the look on her face spoke volumes. It spoke of confusion, seriousness, and above all fear.

"Angie?" Ethan asked. "Your mom okay?"

"You look pale." Della said. "Come on in and sit down."

As Angela was led into the room she saw Scrooge standing in front of her with a worried look on his face.

"It's okay everyone." She said. "I'm fine, really, and yeah Ethan my mom too thankfully."

She looked at Scrooge.

"Mr. McDuck." She said. "Can I speak to you, privately?"

Scrooge nodded and led her to his office.

* * *

"Sit down and rest yourself lass." He said when they entered the large home office. "You look you've seen a ghost."

"You're not far off." She said as he walked to his desk.

"Now tell me, what's on yer mind?" He said. "You gave us quite the fright this evening."

"I'm so sorry." She said feeling ashamed.

"No need to apologize Angela!" He said soothingly. "But really if something is bothering you, please get off yer mind."

Angela sighed.

"You probably won't believe me if I tell you." She said sadly.

"I've been around a long time." He said. "And I've seen many a thing. So has me family. You'd be surprised at what we can handle."

Angela looked at the elderly duck who smiled kindly at her. She gave a small grin.

"How much experience have you had with magic?" She asked.

* * *

Back in the living room, the group waited with bated breath. Indy and Ty had left though because they had an early morning flight. But of course they didn't leave without giving Violet and Lena goodbye hugs and kisses. Drake was a bit anxious because he knew Gosalyn needed to go home to bed and he should make his rounds in St. Canard. But Gosalyn had given him the big eyes and he of course caved. At least it was summer vacation anyway so it wasn't a school night. Plus he could also see that Ethan was a bit worried about his friend and might have needed some extra support.

 _"He plays it up, but at the end of the day, he is just as worried as the rest of us."_ He thought.

Scrooge's office soon opened and the two ducks appeared.

Everyone ran to them.

"Hey everyone." Angela said. "Again, I'm sorry if I ruined your evening."

"Ugh, enough apologies! What's going on?" Huey asked impatiently. "The suspense is killing me!"

"Yeah, come on already spill it!" Gosalyn said. Her father glared.

"What?" She said. "The suspense is killing me too."

Angela sighed.

"Well, I guess there is no way around it." She said. "Everyone, Ethan excluded because you already know, you happen to be staring at not only an explorer, but also a practitioner of the magical arts."

Everyone blinked.

"A what?" Donald asked.

"You mean a witch?" Violet asked.

"Well if you want to get technical." Angela said.

The room fell into silence.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Well, I guess there is no way around it." Angela said. "Everyone, Ethan excluded because you already know, you happen to be staring at not only an explorer, but also a practitioner of the magical arts."_

_Everyone blinked._

_"A what?" Donald asked._

_"You mean a witch?" Violet asked._

_"Well if you want to get technical." Angela said. "Sorceress is what my family prefers and right now this sorceress is in trouble."_

For what seemed like forever, the room was silent. Suddenly...

"WOW, YOU'RE A WITCH!" Gosalyn said practically knocking Angela over. "Do you keep like newt heads and have a mystical cauldron and shrunken heads around to do all of your spells?"

Drake slapped his forehead, but Angela laughed.

"I'm not that kind of witch kiddo." She said. "But yes, I do have ways of conjuring spells."

"Oh come on already!" Louie said. "We've seen witches, you're no witch!"

Angela smirked at him.

"You know I did say sorceress." She said.

"Whatever!" Louie answered crossing his arms. "Witch, sorceress, who cares! The fact is we've seen them and you don't fit the profile."

"Neither did I." Lena said quietly rubbing her arm. She still harbored guilt of being Magica's puppet.

Angela chuckled.

"Your great uncle did say I may have to prove it." She said walking into the living room. "Take a seat everyone and I'll fill you in.

Everyone walked cautiously into the living room and sat. Angela stood in front of them. When she was sure she had their attention, she started to work.

"A long time ago." She said moving her fingers. "There was a village, hidden deep, where no prying eyes could see."

Soon light emerged from her finger tips and she used it to reflect around the entire room. The whole group realized they were not in the living room anymore, but almost like, they had been transported to another place.

"You're going to like this." Ethan whispered to Drake.

"The village was run by a family mainly, they were called the Phelans." She said. Behind Angela stood the quaint village where her duck ancestors were roaming about freely, unable to see them. Huey reached out to touch an arm of a passerby, but his arm went right through like a cloud of smoke.

"Now, we don't know how it happened." She continued. "But for some reason every Phelan girl born held mystical powers. Some say it was because the first Phelan baby girl had been enchanted by another sorceress or some other mystical being." But regardless, it was often a Phelan girls' fate to hold these magical powers. She could manipulate water, communicate with wildlife, create spells to cure and heal. She could even conjure her powers to fight if need be. Regardless though, Phelan girls were taught to not use their magic for selfish reasons. They still had to work alongside their families and learn the value of work."

"Who does that remind ya of?" Dewey said to his brothers pointing at Scrooge.

"It was a peaceful time." Angela said. "The people lived harmoniously. Any outsiders that did come in, usually because of a marriage proposal to Phelan girl, well, didn't know the true power until it was shown. The outsider either took it with pride or disbelief. Still, no one really bothered them. They were too far away from anywhere that would cause them harm."

Suddenly, thunder burst through the room and the village turned dark. A cold wind blew around the group sending a chill down their spines.

"Until one day." Angela said. "Outsiders did come in, and their intentions weren't good. They had actually been a group of rogue hunters, scouring the land for so-called witches. They had stumbled into the Phelan land, guns blazing, demanding that everyone come out."

Everyone watched as a large group of angry men began banging on the village doors and strong arming anyone they could get. They threw the people into a hay truck and once satisfied, left and took them to a large town.

"Why aren't they fighting back!?" Della asked.

"The Phelans didn't want to prove to the gang that they were what was perceived." Angela said. "They thought as long as they just acted like regular people, they would be let free."

Angela then transformed the village into a court room.

"It didn't work though." She said. "Most of the village women were tried for witchcraft and well.."

"They were executed." Violet said. "The Phelans were victims of the Salem Witch Trials."

"That's right." Angela said. "Some of the Phelan men were sentenced to death, but many were just imprisoned. Any young children during that time, especially the girls were sent to special schools and boarding homes."

"But, that is not where the story ends." Angela added. "Just before they too were captured, four of the most powerful Phelan women ran deep into the forest that housed their village. As if knowing where their fate lay they needed to preserve their heritage somehow. There they took the largest stone they could find and used it to encapsulate their powers inside. They also cast a spell on it that if anyone should retrieve it, one of pure magic be would be given the powers deep inside."

Everyone watched as the four amish looking duck women cast their power into what was once an ordinary stone. Once the magic was encapsulated, the stone began to glow a hazy pink. They then gasped as they watched the four women raised the stone high into the sky.

"They sent the stone somewhere so far away." Angela said. "Away from those that feared anger and magic. Somewhere that hopefully no one, but the pure sorceress herself could find. And that is where I need help."

Angela recalled her magic and soon the group found they were all back in the living room at McDuck Manor

"Hey, you didn't know tell me that part." Ethan said pointing to her. "About the stone."

Angela shrugged.

"I didn't know myself until now." She said. "My mom told me just tonight, after, I had my episode."

She sighed remembering what her mother had told.

_"It appears someone of not so pure heart has gained access to the stone." Lucy said. "Or if anything, getting close to it. What we felt tonight was the stone itself trying to alert any Phelan woman that danger. If that stone falls into the wrong hands, it could mean disaster."_

_"So how do we stop it?" Angela asked._

" _Not we honey." Lucy said turning to her. "You."_

"Like what disaster?" Webby asked.

"What the Phelan women didn't realize was that evil lurks everywhere." Angela said. "The stone is like a pandora's box, but except with two different keys. If the one who sees to use the power for bad intent, the stone could actually go in that direction, bestowing power for ill will. But if the stone is put in the right hands, it could go in the other direction, working for the power of good."

"And you're a Phelan lady?" Donald asked pointing.

Angela nodded.

"My mother's side and because I was born, well me, you see, uh, mystical genetics I guess. Aside from my mother, I am the last of the female line, unless I have a girl of my own one day."

"So you're saying that because you were born with magical powers that you could become even more powerful with this stone?" Drake asked scratching his head.

"Duh dad, because she is the one whose magic is pure!" Gosalyn said. "If Angela retrieves the stone instead of the bad guy she senses, then she could become an even more powerful sorceress! This is so awesome!"

"No, no, no way." Louie said approaching her. "Sorry lady I am not buying it!"

"Oh really?" Angela asked.

"You could have made that whole story up with smoke and cameras, literally!" He said. "So cough 'em up already!"

"Louie." Della scolded.

"Well I guess I'll just have to prove it some more." She said.

Twirling her finger she conjured up a little spell.

Louie felt his tail feathers being tugged.

"Hey, what the, WHOOAA!"

With a wave of her finger Angela had taken the tween duck in green and suspended him in the air.

"Feel around you." She said. "You'll find that I have no wires lifting you up."

"Okay, this is weird." He said. "Not like this hasn't happened before, but it's weird and cool at the same time!"

Dewey and Huey ran to their brother.

"You guys can look for contraptions all you like too." She said. "But I promise you I have had nowhere to hide them. In fact.."

Next thing the two boys were lifted into the air just like their brother.

"She's not lying." Dewey said. "I take it all back, Angela is a witch."

"Sorceress." She said flipping him upside down

"Yipe, sorry sorceress! I meant sorceress!"

"I don't think the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook talks about levitation does it Violet!?" Huey asked as Angela floated him around the room.

"Not in any chapter I have read." She said smiling up at him.

Angela laughed and released the boys. They fell into a heap on the floor.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Dewey yelled. "MOM DID YOU SEE US!?"

"So now that I have reformed the non-believers." She said. "Well, I need help."

"And that's where we come in!" Scrooge said. "Angela is going to need find that stone, but she shouldn't do it alone!"

"You mean?" Donald asked worriedly.

"That's right me laddo!" He said excitedly. "We are going to help!"

"Oh great." Donald said annoyingly while everyone broke out into excitement.

"KEEN GEAR!" Gosalyn said. "WE ARE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!"

"Excuse you, who is this "we" we are speaking of." Drake said to Gosalyn. "You are not going anywhere except home!"

"WHAT!" Gosalyn cried out. "WHY!"

"Because it's too dangerous!" He said. "It's for grown ups!"

"But Webby, Lena, and Violet are going and so are the guys!" She argued. "Besides danger is not exactly a thing you are unfamiliar with."

"What she mean by that Mr. Mallard?" Ethan asked.

Drake swallowed getting the sense that Gosalyn was about to reveal his very important secret. Oh he hated when she pulled that card.

"Oh you know!" He said. "Just some father/daughter thing we have! HA HA KIDS! Come with me you."

He grabbed Gosalyn.

"Excuse us a moment."

* * *

Once out in the hall and away from prying eyes and ears he put Gosalyn down.

"You cannot play this game with me missy!" He whispered annoyingly. "Don't think by revealing you know what is going to get you your way!"

"Why not?" She said crossing her arms. "Angela revealed probably her deepest darkest secret, why should she have to bear the burden?!"

"Because that's her." He said. "I convey a sense of mystery. How would you think everyone would react if they found out.."

He turned his head to make sure that no one was spying.

"That you are Darkwing Duck?" Gosalyn said dramatically.

"GOSALYN!" He put his hand to her beak. "Speak a little louder, I don't think they heard you...in Antartica!"

"Then let me go with them!" She said moving his hand from her beak.

"No." He said. "Na uh, no way. Finito, end of story."

"Give me one good reason why?" Gosalyn asked.

"I'll give you three good reasons." He said. "One, you are just a child. Two, Angela has crazy magical powers that we don't know may go haywire because of this stone thing. Three, it is probably going to be a dangerous wild goose chase."

Gosalyn just glared at him. He sighed, feeling a bit guilty she was angry at him.

"Look, I just don't want you to get hurt." He said. "I'm not doing this to make you mad sweetie, but I just can't let you go off on some crazy trip with your friends and their families not knowing where you will be or how dangerous it is? I'm just trying to protect you.

Gosalyn's face softened from anger to depression.

Now it's getting late." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "I think we should leave the McDuck family to their business and go home."

But Gosalyn Mallard was never one to be swayed so easily. She started thinking of every little trick in the book. But she knew by the look on Drake's face that even holding her breath wouldn't get him to budge. Then the light bulb hit and she snapped her fingers.

"Okay then." She said. "But I guess that means that the guy you truly are but who cannot be revealed will be without his sidekick for awhile."

Drake made a face.

"So?" He asked his daughter.

"SOOO!? You think those witch ladies sent the stone to a place you can get to by riding the subway?" She said. "I'll bet they will need Launchpad to fly them to wherever the place is. Plus he's a big guy, so he can provide the muscle. I guess that means the Thunderquack will be in the hangar for awhile, so if an international S.H.U.S.H case happens, Darkw...I mean that guy...will have to fly commercial."

Drake knew Gosalyn had a point and he hated that. Launchpad was employed by him (well S.H.U.S.H at Drake's/Darkwing's urging) and Scrooge McDuck and let's face the it, the elderly duck could easily make it worth Launchpad's while if the thought ever really occurred to him.

"And that trip could be awhile!" Gosalyn added. "I mean, Launchpad could be gone for weeks, maybe months! And who knows what kind of danger they will face! What if Launchpad gets hurt and is laid up! Wonder if Darkwing's got enough flier miles built up?"

Drake knew he was defeated.

"Ohhh, I hate when you get sneaky." He said annoyed. The look he made said it all and Gosalyn's face lit up.

"YAHOO!" She cheered and pulled her dad back to the living room.

"Okay issue solved, I'm coming to!" She said.

"You mean WE." Drake interrupted.

"Oh yeah, I mean we, dad and me!"

"As long as you don't cramp my style." Gosalyn whispered to him.

"You are!?" Ethan said excitedly and ran to Drake.

"Aw man, that's great you guys are coming!" He said. "I..I mean...we..were all hoping you would. The more help for Angela the better."

"More help for me huh?" Angela said with a smirk looking at her badly flirting best friend.

Drake felt himself blush as he stared at Ethan's happy face. He wouldn't admit it outright, but he did have a fluttery feeling in his gut after meeting Angela's friend.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He said. "You know, father/daughter bonding and all that."

"Well that settles it then." Scrooge said. "Okay everyone pack your things and get a good night's sleep because we leave at dawn!"

Everyone erupted into a cheer in the room.

"LET'S POSSE!" Scrooge yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

Early the next morning, the McDuck, Duck Clans, Mrs. Beakley and Webby along with Lena and Violet waited patiently by the Sun Chaser/Cloud Slayer airplane. Soon Angela's blue sedan arrived with her and Ethan.

"Hey everyone! I'm sorry you guys had to get up so early." Angela said as she got out of her car.

"Ah not a worry." Scrooge said. "We tend to be early risers when adventure calls."

"Says you." Louie said with a yawn.

Ethan looked around.

"Where's Mr. Mallard and Gosalyn?" He asked. "I thought they'd be here by now."

"Our pilot is picking them up." Scrooge said. "They should be here in a moment."

As he spoke, a station wagon came screeching into view, skidding onto the lawn, then crashing in a tree and by crash it means the impact caused the car to go from horizontal to vertical.

"Speak of the devil." Scrooge said with an annoyed sigh.

Like lightening Ethan and Angela ran to the standing car to check on the passengers.

Out of the backseat Gosalyn bounced right into Angela's arms.

"Wowee, that was an awesome crash!" She said.

Ethan meanwhile was helping a dazed Drake out of the passenger side.

"Are you okay!?" Ethan asked worriedly.

"I really wish they'd make airbags a bit softer." He said then blushed when he saw Ethan holding his arm.

"Uh." He said. "I mean, yeah, fine, fine!"

"Sorry guys." A tall duck in pilot gear said stepping out of the driver's side. "Didn't see that tree there!"

"Or the gate!" Drake uttered.

"Ah Angela, Ethan." Scrooge said approaching them. "Meet our pilot. Launchpad McQuack. Launchpad, this is Angela Pato and Ethan Treadbill!"

"Nice to meet ya!" He said extending his hand.

"Our pilot?" Angela and Ethan said nervously as they shook the large hand.

"Not the brightest sheep in the flock." Scrooge whispered. "But a good man nonetheless. Plus he doesn't ask for raises."

"Uh huh."

"WAIT DON'T LEAVE YET!" Another voice said. "I'M HERE!"

"It's Fenton!" Huey yelled happily. They watched as a latino duck came running over dragging various bags of equipment behind him.

"Good, good!" Scrooge said. "Don't worry boy, yer on time. I hope ya don't mind Angela, but I asked that one of me scientists accompany us on this trip. Not that I don't trust yer know how, but Fenton here can help us in case we need to get a bit technical. Plus he has a bit of medical knowledge should a problem come about."

 _"And should we need 'you know who'."_ He thought to himself. Due to the uncertainty of this trip, the more the merrier in this case.

Angela shook her head.

"But does he know about?"

"That you're a sorceress with crazy powers and need help finding a stone before a super bad guy does and wreaks havoc with it?"

"Apparently he does." She said. "Angela Pato."

"Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera." He said. "Glad to meet you!"

Ethan eyed Angela after the introductions were made.

"No." She whispered to him.

"He's cute." Ethan whispered as they headed to the plane. "Might be your type."

"I think we have more pressing matters to attend to then the slight chance I might actually impress a guy." She answered quietly.

"Just saying."

"Okay, everyone ready!?" Scrooge said. "Let's get on board!"

The excited group got onto the plane and took their seats. Launchpad taxied the plane and soon they were in the air.

"So uh, which we way going?" Launchpad asked pulling out a map. His arms off the controls, the plane dipped causing Angela and Ethan to go tumbling into the cockpit.

"Told ya you should have fastened your seatbelts tighter!" Donald said. He was wrapped completely in the rubber straps.

Angela rubbed her head as Launchpad straightened the plane.

"Lesson learned." She said. "Well, in all honesty where we are going is not on any map. And as far as navigation goes, I think I'm the one driving."

"Uh, sorry ma'am." Launchpad said. "Only other person who can fly this plane is Della! Otherwise it's your truly."

"Oh really?" Angela said with a smirk. She closed her eyes and placed her hands above the control panel. Channeling her powers, Angela began to maneuver the plane in the direction her sixth sense was telling her.

"Whoa!" Launchpad said realizing that he was no longer in control of the plane direction.

"Think you can teach him how to drive like this?" Mrs. Beakley whispered.

Angela chuckled.

"Mystical GPS." She said. "Launchpad can still use the controls, but he can't change the direction we are going in."

She patted Launchpad's shoulders.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"Hey no worries!" He said. "I think it's awesome!"

Angela smiled and returned to her seat. Grabbing a backpack, she pulled a heavy book out of it.

"What's that?" Lena asked.

"This." Angela said holding up the book. "Is The Phelan Family Book. It contains our history and all of our spells, diaries, plus pages for future generations as well."

"Can I see?" Violet asked approaching her.

Angela handed her the book that nearly weighed the hummingbird down. But when Violet opened it though she was surprised.

"The pages are blank." She said flipping through them.

"Let me see!" Huey said. "She's right. There's nothing in here!"

Angela nodded.

"The book was created so that only Phelan sorceresses could read it." She said. "I myself can see the writings, as can my mom, but unfortunately no one else."

"Aw, that's a rip!" Gosalyn said.

"It was for protection, kids." Angela said laughing. "As you know we had to keep our secret, but we didn't want our history to fade away. The Salem Witch Trials might have tried to snuff us out, but we persevered. Some Phelan girls were able to separate themselves from the magic because they didn't want the responsibility. Other likes my mother and myself didn't want to let it go due to fear. We just had to be careful is all."

She motioned for the kids to gather around her.

"You guys want to hear some of the entries in here?"

Angela sat on the floor of the plane and all the tween ducks gathered around her.

"This is one of my favorites." She said. "It's the diary entries of Denise Robard, maiden name Phelan of course! She was a suffragette in the early 1900s and even more amazing, my great grandmother."

"Wow!" Webby said. "Did she get in trouble?"

"You mean jailed probably more times than one can count?" Angela said. "Yes, yes she did. She wrote in here all of her times on the front lines. She even stood in front of government buildings demanding women's rights to vote. You would think imprisonment, hunger strikes, and force feedings would dampen her spirit, but not great grandma."

She decided to give everyone a visual and created a small scene in the air. A young duck suffragette with a proud face stood in front of what appeared to be a government office holding a suffrage sign.

"She did cast her magic a few times in secret she writes in here." Angela said. "Mainly using spells to rip the backends off the pants of police officers and anti-suffrage men who tried to get her away from her posts. When anti-suffragette ladies would flip their noses at them, Denise would cast a powerful breeze strong enough to lift the skirts of those biddies embarrassing them to no end."

"Whoa." Dewey said as Della sat next to him. They laughed when Angela showed the scene of Denise getting her revenge on the anti-suffrage people.

"My grandma Ellen wasn't as keen on the Phelan magic as her mother though. As I said, not all Phelan women took to their magic with excitement. Grandma Ellen really wanted to just live a life without complication. In those days, it was understandable because of the Great Depression and the second World War. She didn't really have the time to focus on her magic or use it because she was so busy trying to keep everything afloat within that twenty year time span then afterwards having children.

She turned the pages.

"My mom is a different story." She said. "Lucy Pato is a huge peacenik, beatnik, well most everything 'nik. She marched in the peaceful protests of the 60s and 70s. She too would only use her magic if she was positive she wouldn't get caught and there were a few people that found themselves on the receiving end of that magic whether it was a swarm of flies that decided their victim made a great nest or changing a army cadet's gun into a flower. Then the early 80s came along with meeting and marrying my dad Walter and then I came along. She taught me our family history when I started showing signs that I had the skill. She and my dad wanted a happy medium for me."

* * *

Angela had been so involved in the stories that she didn't notice that Scrooge, Donald, and Fenton had joined the kids and Della on the floor. Even Mrs. Beakley had taken notice and listened from where she was sitting.

Drake was still sitting in his seat watching as his daughter absorbed the stories. Her eyes were so wide with wonder. He loved that innocence about her.

He turned to see Ethan smiling next to him. Drake thought he had a nice smile and his thoughts turned to Morgana Macawber. He was still reeling a bit over his recent break up with her even though it was mutual. He didn't beg for her to take him back this time. He knew she was hoping for a stronger commitment, but something kept holding him back from taking that step even though everything seemed right. By all accounts, she was beautiful, smart, took to Gosalyn wonderfully and vice versa. Sure she was a sorceress like Angela though her skill was in dark arts, but that wasn't it either. For whatever reason, Drake felt he couldn't give Morgana what she wanted. Maybe it was because he was Darkwing Duck and didn't want to expose her to that lifestyle. But she herself had been a criminal prior so dangerous living wasn't unfamiliar to her. Maybe he feared she would want to be with him on his cases, but he didn't want the possibility of losing her, but she had faced even Negaduck in the past.

Maybe, maybe he just wanted someone who didn't require so much of him and he with they. Perhaps he was getting a bit tired and just wanted someone he could come home to. Someone he could wrap his arms around and know that despite his own lifestyle, they wouldn't be put in any danger. Fat chance of that probably. Also, someone maybe Gosalyn would actually listen to and not run off on her own like she always did, though that was a long shot.

Speaking of whom, Gosalyn didn't pester him about why he and Morgana broke up. At the initial announcement she was very surprised, but she didn't question him repeatedly like she normally would for days to come. She didn't try to stir up any love potions, she didn't try to get the two of them to talk. She essentially let it drop when she saw her father wasn't acting like he was a mess without Morgana like he did the last time on that fateful Valentine's Day.

There was a secret though her father held that Gosalyn had never been able to sniff out of him even though she could smell one from miles away. He wasn't sure if she knew or didn't know. Gosalyn could keep things to herself when need be. He still tried to get her to open up about her experience in the "Time Top" but she always got a strange look in her eyes then quickly changed the subject.

Eye for an eye it seems. As Gosalyn would not open up about the "Time Top", Drake never revealed to her one of his deepest secrets. One would think it would be him being Darkwing Duck. Well that was number 1, number 2..

He was bisexual.

"Hey, Mr. Mallard." He felt someone knock him out of his thoughts. "Everything alright?"

It was Ethan with the concerned face and the cute little worry lines on his forehead.

"Heh, I guess I spaced out a bit." He said. "And you know, you can call me Drake. Mr. Mallard is what the kids call me."

Ethan grinned. Okay that was a start.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He said taking a chance.

Drake shook his head.

"Not even worth the penny." He said. "Just um, thinking about, uh, how much laundry will need to get done after this trip."

Ethan blinked. Drake felt like an idiot.

Suddenly the plane dipped hard. Everyone went rolling to the front of the plane. Drake ended up toppling right on top of Ethan.

"LAUNCHPAD!?" Fenton yelled. "WHY AREN'T YOU CONTROLLING THE PLANE!?"

"But she said it was flying on it's own." Launchpad said pointing to Angela. "I wanted to hear the stories."

"I said it knew the direction it was going in, not that it flew itself!" Angela yelled. "You still have to make sure it doesn't crash for goodness sake!"

"Oh, whoops." Launchpad said and grabbed control of the plane.

"That's it!" Della yelled and pushed Launchpad off the pilot's seat. "This plane is in my hands now!"

"Awww." Launchpad said sadly from the ground.

Meanwhile Drake and Ethan laid there stunned.

"Uh, hehehe." Ethan said nervously.

"Yeah." Drake said. "Um, I guess I better.."

"Sure, sure!" Ethan said. "Check on Gosalyn, I'm fine."

Drake carefully got off of Ethan and went over to make sure Gosalyn was okay.

Angela meanwhile having seen the embarrassing, but cute moment between her best friend and Drake stood over Ethan who looked as red as a tomato.

"Not..one..word." He said pointing up at her.

It took all of her strength to contain her laughter.

* * *

The plane flew for hours.

"Are we there yet?" Lena asked looking out the window.

Angela shook her head.

"Unfortunately, I won't know until I feel it." She said. "Right now I just know we are going in the right direction."

"But where is there?" Violet asked looking at a compass. "It seems like we are flying south."

Angela shrugged.

"I wish I knew kids." She said. "All I have been told is that when we get near it I will sense it. The Phelan sorceresses didn't fool around when they sent the stone away. Like I said it's not on any map, so it's possible wherever we are going was actually a creation. I wish I knew."

She flipped through her family's book.

"I also wish I knew what we will face when we get there." She said. "I appreciate you all helping me, but I didn't want to put you all into danger."

"Ah, it's no problem Angela!" Scrooge said taking a seat next to her. "We love the unexpected. Keeps the blood pumping!"

"I just hope there is no spillage." Angela said worriedly.

* * *

It was late in the evening. Launchpad had taken over for Della with the promise he would not move from his seat under penalty of butt kicking. And Della's prosthetic robotic leg could hurt!

One by one everyone had nodded off. Webby, Lena, and Violet curled up to Mrs. Beakley, Gosalyn's head resting on Drake's lap. The triplets wrapped up with Della, Scrooge snoring away in the co-pilot's seat. Fenton asleep atop of his equipment bags and Donald sleeping upside down in his seat; not sure how that is comfortable, but it worked for him. Angela and Ethan slept in sleeping bags on the floor.

* * *

Dawn was only a little while away when she felt it. Angela's eyes flew open. She scurried out of her sleeping bag and approached the cockpit. Inside, her whole being lit up like Christmas lights. It was a warm feeling, like how she felt when she would get back from a long trip and would be in her car turning onto the street where her childhood home sat waiting for her.

"There!" She said pointing. "It's there!"

"You sure Angela?" Launchpad asked. "I'm not seeing anything."

"Trust me." She said. "You will in a moment."

The clouds cleared as the plane began to descend. Soon a small island came into view. Scrooge choked on a snore and awoke to see they were beginning to land.

"Bless me bagpipes." He said. "So this is it?"

Angela nodded. The lush landscape came into view in the rising sun. It was like the jungles she had encountered on her travels.

"What better place to hide a secret than inside nature?" She said. Everyone had gathered around her, basking in the beauty that kept coming closer and closer.

"Uh just one problem guys." Launchpad interrupted.

"What?" Donald asked.

"Where do I land?" He said.

Angela didn't realize that even though her magic was controlling the plane, the terrain they were entering was probably not meant for airplanes.

"Well just do what you do best Launchpad." Scrooge said with a sigh.

"Crash and hope for the best?"

"Precisely." He said buckling up then turning around. "Everyone in your seats and put on your seatbelts, it's about to get a wee bit bumpy!"

He didn't have to tell them twice.


	8. Chapter 8

The Sun Chaser/Cloud Slayer began to touch down, skimming the tops of the massive trees as Launchpad, Angela, and Scrooge searched frantically for a place to land as the plane bounced and shook.

"I don't think this island has enough space for the plane!" Scrooge said.

Angela held onto the sides of the pilot's chair. Suddenly she felt her powers signaling her.

"Take her back up!" She said. "After a few miles there should be enough area to land!"

"Gee, are you sure!?" Launchpad asked.

"No." She said. "But what other choice is there besides turning this plane into a mechanical lumberjack!?"

"Good enough!" Launchpad pull the plane back up into the sky and straightened her out. Soon enough down below to land.

Unfortunately, they didn't take into account wet grass. Just as the wheels touched ground did they lose control on the slippery terrain and the plane began to spin. Everyone held on for dear life as the plane spun like an amusement park ride. It would seem like forever until it finally slowed down and smacked hard enough into a boulder stopping it's movement.

The plane hatch opened and a group of very dizzy ducks and their luggage fell out into a heap.

"Well at least the plane didn't suffer any damage." Launchpad said.

"No, just our equilibriums." Fenton said rubbing his head. Then he looked up.

"Wow." He uttered as the group too regained their sense and they too stood up in awe.

It was as if duck kind had not touched it. The air was clean, the plants and trees huge, the wildlife, well, let's hope it had a friendly disposition towards outsiders.

"It's beautiful." Della said.

"Your ancestors made this?" Huey asked looking at Angela. But she did not move.

"Angela?" Violet asked.

"It may be pretty." She said. "But it's hurting."

"Hurting?" Scrooge inquired. "How so?"

"Seems pretty okay to me!" Dewey said.

Angela shook her head.

"Someone has already disturbed it." She said.

"Who is 'it'" Ethan asked her.

Angela shrugged.

"I don't know." She said turning to them. "It maybe the stone or the land itself. But all I know is that I have a foreboding feeling."

"Well, we are not going to know until we start looking!" Gosalyn said walking ahead. "Let's get moving!"

"Hang on there Dr. Livingston!" Drake said grabbing her arm. "You can't just waltz into the unknown!"

"Gos is right though." Angela said. "And so are you Drake. We can't stand around all day, but we have to proceed cautiously. If my powers can lead us to this place maybe they can lead us to the stone itself."

She turned to the group.

"Everyone, we have to stay together." She said picking up her pack. "I'll lead of course, but we can't get separated. I don't know what we might encounter."

She took a breath and proceeded to walk. Everyone too gathered their things and began to follow. It was indeed like walking in an untouched rainforest, humidity included.

"You know I just realized something." Louie said. "What if we have to go to the bathroom?"

Della chuckled and pointed to a bush.

"Oh gross!" He said.

"Well it's not like we can carry a latrine with us." Scrooge said. "Besides you lads have been on trips like this before!"

"Yeah but usually there was some sort of facility close to it." Louie added. "YOU in particular make sure one is nearby just in case."

Scrooge made a face.

"Comes with age boys." Donald said. "It'll probably happen to you too."

"Are you feeling anything Angie?" Ethan asked.

"If you are referring to the need for a bush." She said. "Nope, not at the moment. How about you?"

Ethan slapped his head at his friend's remark, but between his fingers was blushing and checking to see if Drake heard. She giggled. She knew that Ethan was staying particularly close to Drake and Gosalyn attempting to make conversation. But Ethan could be so nervous around a cute guy, especially this cute guy and his spirited daughter, so at times Angie would attempt to break the tension with a gag.

"You KNOW what I am asking ANGIE!" He growled.

She laughed.

"Oh, if you mean my powers, then sort of." She said.

"What do you mean sort of?" Launchpad asked.

"They haven't changed." She said. "On the surface I feel okay, but there is something lingering. I wish I can explain it guys, but everything right now is a jumble."

"Don't worry yourself lass." Scrooge said. "If your powers led us to this island, then I am sure they will let you know when we are getting close to the stone."

"Yeah!" Della added. "It's better to seek out the adventure then expecting it to happen."

"Though expectation does reduce the anxiety somewhat." Mrs. Beakley added. Being a secret agent, adventure was always in the cards, but at the same time having an idea about your potential target made things a tad easier.

"You guys would know." Angela said happily. "I may travel the world, but you guys discover it's secrets. I wish I had your experience. I'm sure being a scientist with the McDuck company you've been on some exciting trips Fenton?"

Fenton gulped. He was still so new to this secret identity thing that whenever anyone asked about him, it was like they had locked him in one of the interrogation room's at his mom's police office with her and a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. When she was in detective mode, she was even more scary!

"Ah, yeah, well you know, this is my first business trip with Mr. McDuck and his family. Otherwise me and Mama, when neither of us is working we go to a few places. We tend to visit relatives in Puerto Rico during the summer."

"Do you travel a lot Drake?" Ethan asked.

Drake shrugged.

"Oh, you know, here and there."

"Are you kidding!?" Gosalyn said. "Dad and me, we have done it all! We've tangled with plant /duck monsters, kicked the butts of nasty hunter guys who wanted to turn an ape jungle into a criminal resort, had encounters with crazy potions and ray guns, and mmppph!"

Drake once again had to quiet his talkative girl.

"Uh, Gosalyn loves to add flair to our family vacations!" He said laughing nervously. "Nope, just quaint little jaunts."

Ethan however was curious.

"Wow, it almost sounds like you guys vacation with Darkwing Duck!" He said.

Drake practically jumped.

"Darkwing Duck, ya say huh?" He said.

Ethan nodded.

"I guess you can say I am a big fan of his." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"You are!?" Drake asked happily.

"Oh boy." Angela and Gosalyn whispered simultaneously. The "fan" switch was flipped.

"Yeah!" Ethan said excitedly. "I don't know, ever since I heard about how he saved a little girl from becoming victim to one of his villains, I just really admired him. Not even the police could stop him from rescuing her. Then I guess, how he isn't afraid of anything. He takes danger face on. Heh, I can barely be in front of the TV camera long enough before I start to get nervous."

He turned to Drake whose heart was pounding right now. He could kiss the guy for the admiration he had for Darkwing Duck! Well not like kissing him would have been a bad idea per se. Not since Launchpad and Gosalyn had he found a true admirer.

"Well you two live in St. Canard." Ethan said. "Have you ever met him!?"

Gosalyn's name had been kept out of the newspaper on the day it was reported about Taurus Bulba. It was due to the fact she was a minor and the fact revealing her name could have put her in more danger with Bulba's associates. Hence why Ethan didn't know that the little girl Darkwing had rescued was actually her.

"Could say we have." Gosalyn said.

"Really?"

"Well, in passing." Drake added. "But yeah, he's a pretty cool guy. Definitely everything you said and more."

"Oh brother." Gosalyn uttered. Not needing to hear anymore of her father's concealed gloating she ran ahead to catch up with Webby, Lena, and Violet.

"Hey Angela." Lena said. "This may seem like a weird question, but this place, it seems like all sorts of animals would live here. But I've hardly seen a bug."

"Mmm." Angela answered. "I noticed it too. Whatever I feel might have spooked any creatures on this land too. If the stone holds the island's life then whoever is invading on it's territory is causing some sort of rift."

"What will happen to it if you come in contact with the stone, Angela?" Webby asked.

She gulped slightly.

"I can only hope that because I am a Phelan woman that it will seek fit to keep the island alive. If it doesn't see me as that through or if it has been put in the wrong hands, well, I don't want to think about it."

* * *

They walked for what felt like hours. Like Lena had mentioned without the sight of wildlife it was like walking in an extensive botanical garden, but it had an eerie feeling. They knew something was amiss, but without actually knowing what it was, they just had to go on gut instinct.

And right now, their guts were grumbling. They hadn't eaten since disembarking or was it falling off the plane? They decided to take a break.

"The Junior Woodchuck Guidebook always says that trail mix makes the perfect snack for hiking." Huey said as he pulled out his bag of essentials.

"And no one says chocolate is bad addition to it." Louie said pulling out a bag of chocolate chips.

"Were you two in the Junior Woodchucks?" Huey asked Angela and Ethan.

Angela shook her head.

"Not for very long." She said. "In our day they were just starting to let girls join. The constant pranks from the guys were getting lame."

"Angie." Ethan said eyeing her.

"Oh alright!" She said loudly. "I got kicked out because I put a bunch of fire ants in a guy's sleeping bag."

"Whoa." Della said. "You got kicked out for that? I did that too and only got a warning."

"Yeah, well, I also enticed them by adding grape jelly inside. But it turned out the guy was allergic."

"To the fire ants?" Dewey asked.

"No, to the grape jelly." She said. "Gave him really itchy hives. The counselors were not happy."

She crossed her arms.

"He deserved it though." She said. "He wouldn't stop yanking my ponytail or swiping my guidebook! Then there was the the time he put an open faced peanut butter sandwich under my seat during that den meeting. Took my mom weeks to get the stain out from my shorts! Plus the added embarrassment from our den mates. My nickname was 'PB Pants!'"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh. Angela too now found it funny instead of embarrassing.

"He liked you though." Ethan said. "Just didn't know how to show it."

Angela glared.

"Life lesson kids!" She said holding up a finger. She was on her soapbox now. "When you like someone you don't show your affection by hurting or humiliating them." She said. "That defeats the purpose of drawing your intended interest. And if that intended interest is not indeed interested, yeesh I sound like a Darkwing Duck newspaper report, then you back off!"

"Hey those Darkwing Duck writers don't do a bad job!" Drake couldn't help himself.

"Yeah Angie!" Ethan said. "Like you said, they just like using alliteration!"

"The point is." She growled. "If that guy liked me, instead of treating me like a joke, then be my friend. All he did was made me dislike him to the point I got even, but shot myself in the foot. So there."

She took a hearty chomp of her energy bar.

"She is right children." Mrs. Beakley said. "Love is shown through kindness not mischief."

The kids sighed. They really did not want a lecture on this trip. Before they could ask Ethan if he was a Junior Woodchuck, the sound of rustling leaves interrupted their thoughts.

"Okay this a bit weird, but does anyone feel like they are being watched?" Launchpad asked.

Everyone looked around, it did seem like they were a bit closed in all of a sudden.

"Um, maybe we should get going?" Webby said nervously. Everyone quickly packed, but before they could make tracks, all of a sudden, everyone had a vine wrapped around their ankle. Next thing they knew, they were upside down hanging from the trees.

"HEY LET GO!" Della yelled, but more vines appeared and began tightening around her.

Angela felt her powers reacting.

"Don't make it mad!" She yelled. "It's already angry enough as it is!"

"Well can you make it un-mad?" Donald yelled.

"I'm trying, but it's not listening!" Angela gritted her teeth as the vine tightened around her.

"This could very well be the work of Bushroot!" Drake whispered to himself. "He might have followed us somehow! Maybe he is trying to get the stone for himself, even though he's not a Phelan, BUT he may try to figure it out."

If there was ever a king of outrageous theories...

He looked around and saw that everyone was struggling, but distracted enough. Holding his breath, he was able to slink out from the vines. Thank goodness he had gotten in touch with the contortionist from Constantinople to practice getting out of even tighter squeezes then the one he had with Tuskernini.

He jumped into the nearest bush and readied himself.

"Come on." Angela said trying to use her magic to talk to the wildlife. "What's wrong? We are not going to hurt you!"

Suddenly a cloud of bluish/purple smoke emerged burst loudly into the area. Everyone opened their eyes.

"I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT! I AM THE RED WINE STAIN THAT WON'T LEAVE YOUR WHITE CARPET!"

"Seriously?" Angela uttered.

"I AM DARKWING DUCK!"

And there he appeared in all of his purple glory, cannon gun armed at the ready.

"Alright Bushroot!" He yelled. "Enough fooling around, release these citizens at once!"

"Bushroot?" Angela said.

"It's one of Darkwing's nemesis's!" Ethan said.

"Uh excuse me Mr. Darkwing!" Angela yelled down to him. "I don't think this has anything to do with one of your villains vendettas!"

"Nonsense dear lady!" He said. "Wherever Darkwing goes, villainy is not far behind."

"Uh huh." Angela said. Then she turned to Ethan. "Did you tell him we were going on this trip!?"

"I never met the guy!" Ethan said. "But Angie, am I hallucinating from the blood going to my head? Is he really here!?"

"DARKWING GET US OUT OF THIS!" Gosalyn yelled.

"YEAH CUT US LOOSE!" Dewey yelled.

"NO WAIT!" Angela yelled.

"Suck gas evil weed!" Darkwing said and aimed his gun at the top of the trees. Pulling the trigger, he sent a gas cannon hurtling into the tree tops. A plum of smoke emerged and a horrific smell emerged. Everyone began coughing.

"Aw really guy!?" Louie said.

The trees weren't too happy neither. Not only did they tighten their vines on their victims, they also released more vines and moved them in Darkwing's direction.

"Run D.W.!" Launchpad yelled.

Gulping, the caped crusader dashed away, but unfortunately he did not have the speed the vines did. They grabbed him by the ankles, dragged him across the ground then hauled him up into their branches.

"Ehehe, perhaps evil vine was a bit much." He said.

Fenton meanwhile noticed that his vine was somehow cutting him some slack. Maybe the gas did have some effect.

"Maybe I can help." He said to himself.

It took some trying, but he was able to wriggle himself free. He could see everyone else though was not so lucky.

He grabbed his duffel bag and jogged into a space away from prying eyes. Opening the duffel uttered the words.

"BLATHERING BLATHERSKITE!"

The items in the duffel bag began to shake and attached themselves to Fenton like a magnet. Everything booted up raring and ready to go.

"Perhaps this is a job for Gizmoduck!" He proclaimed in his robotic suit.

He wheeled out as Angela was doing her best to get through to the trees, literally.

"Come on, tell me, what happened?"

"No need to fear!" Gizmoduck said. "l'll have you all out of here in a jiffy."

"IT'S GIZMODUCK!" Huey yelled excitedly.

"Oh no, not another one." Angela whined. How on earth did those two get here?

Darkwing was none too happy of course.

"Wait, what!" How did he..." Darkwing yelled. "Uh excuse me, no, I HAVE this under control!" He said.

"Do not worry Darkwing!" Gizmoduck yelled. "I got your back!"

"DON'T NEED IT!"

He rode up the tree on his wheel and brought out a buzz saw.

"GIZMODUCK NO!" Angela yelled.

"No worries!" He said. "I'll have you free in a moment!"

Before Angela could further protest, he took his buzz saw and started cutting into the vine holding Scrooge.

However, before it could cut the zillionaire loose another vine emerged and this time was not in the mood to play. It grabbed him and squeezed as tight as ever.

"You might want to try something a bit different lad!" Scrooge squeaked out.

 _"Hmm."_ Gizmoduck thought. _"This is going to take something stronger."_

But before he could wrack his brain for the right tool another vine snuck out and entwined itself in Gizmoduck's wheel. Before he had a chance to protest, it flung the robotic duck high into the air and then dropped him like a ton of bricks, his beak barely missing the ground.

"What was that you were saying about having us free in a jiffy?" Darkwing said smugly as his super hero rival was lifted up into the air.

But Angela had had enough.

"IF THE SUPERHERO CONVENTION IS DONE MAKING THINGS WORSE, CAN I PLEASE TRY TO GET US OUT OF THIS!? YOU KNOW, ME! THE LADY WITH THE SUPERNATURAL POWERS HERE!?"

The look on Angela's face made Darkwing and Gizmoduck shutter their beaks instantly.

She took a breath, calmed herself, and concentrated. A glow emerged around her.

"Sorry about those two." She uttered once she finally had a true chance to communicate with the tree. "But why did you nab us huh? I get it we are invading your territory, but we are not trying to cause you harm at all."

The tree rustled.

"Oh but they didn't mean it." She said. "No offense though, but when a duck finds themselves in a bit of vine tangle the first instinct is to cut themselves free. Of course, it doesn't help that they also have a bit of an ego trip."

She glared at Darkwing and Gizmoduck. Meanwhile, everyone felt their vines slacken, but still hold on.

"Look." She said. "You didn't do this because you wanted to, but because you felt like you had to protect things, am I right?"

The trees rustled nervously causing everyone to shake a little.

"Okay, okay." Angela said. "Take it easy. Who? Who is this 'they' you keep talking about?"

"Does anyone find this a bit weird that Angela is talking to trees?" Dewey asked.

"She seems to be getting through to them though." Donald said.

"Look we are not the 'they', but are 'they' still here?"

"What is it saying Angela?" Lena asked.

Angela looked at the tree.

"It's saying someone has been here." She answered. "Someone bad. Two of them. Not good."

The vine lifted everyone up to the tops of the trees. They all gasped at the sight.

"Oh no." Violet whispered.

It was apparent that whoever was making their way to find the stone was leaving a calling card. Trees were downed, plants burned, parts of the beautiful island had been decimated.

"How could anyone do this?" Huey uttered.

"This is why we aren't seeing any animals." Angela said. "They are either hiding or were.."

She couldn't bring herself to say it. She patted the vines with care.

"I am so sorry." She said. "I understand now. But you have to trust us. I promise none of us will abuse this land so long as we step foot on it."

She gripped the vine gently as if she was holding a hand.

"I also promise we will find who did this." Angela said.

She looked out upon the land. The sight of it's destruction spoke volumes about it's assailants.

"But I have a feeling it's going to be a fight."


	9. Chapter 9

The trees as if to notice Angela's sincerity, gently released everyone from the constricting vines placing them gently on the ground. Angela rubbed the bark of one of the trees.

"You have my word."

Meanwhile...

"Well how I was supposed to know it wasn't Bushroot!" Darkwing was flailing to Gosalyn and Launchpad, vine snagging is his MO!"

He turned to Gizmoduck.

"And you!?" He yelled. "What are you doing here!?"

"I uh, well, I uh." He stuttered.

"THAT'S WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!"

The two superheros came face to face with a very angry looking Angela.

"Uh..." Darkwing said. "Hi, have I introduced myself!?"

"Oh you have introduced yourself quite well." She said.

"Well perhaps this is where I take my leave!" Gizmoduck said slinking off, but Angela grabbed him by the helmet. He tried with all his might to pull away.

"Um, Angela can be super strong when she is upset." Ethan whispered to him.

"No kidding!"

"If everyone will excuse us!" Angela said grabbing Darkwing's cape with her other hand. With the strength of ten men she dragged the two vigilantes into a quieter place.

"Hey where's Drake and Fenton?" Della asked.

"Bush!" Scrooge, Huey, Gosalyn and Launchpad said simultaneously.

* * *

"You know it's really nice and all, but I really must be going!" Darkwing said as Angela dropped him to the ground once she was sure they were in a safe enough place.

"Me too!" Gizmoduck said once he felt the weight of Angela's strength off his helmet.

The two took off at lightening speed. But they were stopped in their tracks by Angela whose booted feet were off the ground. She had flown to gain speed to stop them before they could disappear.

"Talk." She said. "Who told you we were here?'

"N-n-no one miss." Gizmoduck said. He couldn't say Huey and Scrooge after all and get them in trouble.

"Yeah, I just, um, hitched along?" Darkwing added. "I mean you have my sidekick after all."

"So Launchpad told you?" She said.

"No, no!" Darkwing said. "He, uh, just said he was going to take some time to help out the McDuck family. I uh.."

"You spied on us?"

"Well spy is such a mean term, I prefer the words uh."

Angela grabbed him by the collar not in the mood for deflecting.

"Yeah, I spied." He said.

"I just, um, happened to be moving along and saw that uh, Darkwing here was, he seemed to be going on a mission and I just wanted to help." Fenton added.

"I don't need your help!" Drake yelled from Angela's grasp. She let go.

"But I am your friend too along with the McDuck family!"

Darkwing ran up to face Gizmoduck.

"Friends do not encroach on other friends missions!"

They were interrupted by a bo staff swinging in between their faces. Angela had conjured up a weapon and was now holding it over her shoulder with just her hand. She still floated slightly above the ground.

"You both really think I am dumb don't you?" She said.

"No, not all ma'am, I think you're terrific!" Gizmoduck said nervously. "Scary, but terrific."

"Yeah, what he said." Darkwing added.

She landed back on the ground and approached the two of them.

"The thing with sorceresses gentlemen, is that we have many additional senses on top of the regular five." She said circling them slowly, tapping her bo staff against her shoulder.

"One of them is being able to see through disguises." She said. "No matter how good."

She looked at Gizmoduck who gulped.

"So Fenton and Drake." She said. "You really thought you could get past me huh?"

"Carumba." Fenton whined in Spanish.

"DRAKE!?" Darkwing yelled. "I'M NOT DRAKE, whoever he is."

"CAN IT!" Angela yelled. "Do the rest of them know?"

Gizmoduck now Fenton sighed.

"Just Scrooge and Huey I think." He said.

"Gosalyn and Launchpad." Drake said with gritted teeth.

He pointed to Angela.

"But YOU CANNOT tell the others!"

"I'm sorry!" Fenton said lifting the hood so Angela could look at his face. "But yeah, if you can keep this a secret, please!?"

Angela held up her hands.

"I will take your requests for anonymity under consideration." She said. "But you both will not go into these modes unless it is absolutely necessary! We are not dealing with run of the mill criminals here you two! Magic is dangerous in the wrong hands and what was done to this island was a warning! All of your gadgets and weaponry may not be strong enough as you both saw with just a simple tree vine."

"I would have had it." Drake uttered.

"Riiighhht, so that's why you were hanging like an upside down green mummy back there!" Angela said. "I am not going to argue. It's my rules from here on out or I'll send your tail feathers flying back to St. Canard and Duckburg with just a swing of my bo! Is that a deal gentlemen?"

The two superheros sighed.

"Deal." Fenton said.

Drake was brooding.

"Drake?"

"OH ALRIGHT, FINE!" He said. "We'll do it your way."

Angela smiled softly.

"Okay then, you guys do whatever you do to get back to Drake Mallard and Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. Just don't be long. We gotta get moving."

She began walking back to the group.

"Witchy woman." Drake uttered under his breath.

"I heard that."

Next thing Drake knew he was trying to get a small fire out of his cape.

"She's really cool." Fenton said as Drake danced around trying to get the fire out.

* * *

After rejoining the group Ethan nearly pulled a Gosalyn and practically knocked her over!

"ANGIE!" He asked. "How was Darkwing! Is he okay?"

She rolled her eyes at her love stricken friend.

"He's peachy." She said.

"How did they know we were here?" Donald asked.

Scrooge and Huey gulped slightly while Gosalyn and Launchpad just whistled as if to play unaware.

"They followed us." Angela said. "Darkwing apparently wanted to tag along with Launchpad on this trip and Gizmoduck happened to come and see Darkwing hitching a secret ride, so he thought he'd join as well."

"That's DW alright!" Launchpad said. "Always reliable."

"Are they going to join us!?" Webby asked excitedly.

Angela shook her head.

"They are going to remain undercover for now, ya know, keep a look out up ahead." She said. "I told them they have to be careful though because they don't know what they may face. I told them they can join us, but you know them, lone rangers and all that."

She turned to see Drake and Fenton rejoining them.

"I am sure they can handle it though." She said with an annoyed sigh. "Come on guys, let's go."

She felt a tug on her arm. Fenton was giving her a small smile.

"Thanks." He whispered.

Angela just shook her head with a grin.

 _"Ethan was right, he is cute."_ She thought.

* * *

Evening soon came and everyone was ragged.

"Alright, camp out!" Angela yelled. "Time to park it for the night guys."

"Have you sensed the stone yet?" Dewey asked as everyone began unloading their camp gear.

"A little." She said. "I think we are still a bit away though."

"Do you think someone has taken it?" Violet asked.

"I don't think so." She answered. "I think things would be a lot worse by now if it has been taken."

They began setting up shop. Drake of course, the unabashed "True Outdoorsman" was on his pedestal as he began proclaimed everything he knew. Of course that also meant he was causing his own chaos. The stakes in the tent for he and Gosalyn refused to stick in the ground. He was hammering away like mad, but they just would not go in.

"Need some help?"

Drake looked up and saw Ethan staring down at him.

"Oh uh!" Drake said getting up. "Umm, no, no, I got this, I am a true outdoorsman after all!"

He tried hammering faster, but to no luck. He dropped the hammer and kicked the stake, but the stake of course retaliated and the metal hit the right spot on his foot. He couldn't help himself and began jumping up and down to ease the pain.

"Hey, hey." Ethan said taking Drake gently by the shoulders. "You okay? That looks like it hurts."

"Uh yeah, no problem." But he screeched slightly when he tried to put weight on it.

"I think you bruised your toe there." Ethan said. He led Drake over to his area and got his bag.

"It's really not necessary!?" Drake proclaimed. "I can handle it!"

"Hehe, I know." Ethan said. "But humor me, okay?"

Drake blushed a little as Ethan applied a small ice pack to his foot.

"So, uh, what did you think of Darkwing Duck showing up?" Drake asked trying to break the silence and the fact that the white feathery hair on Ethan's head fell so gracefully just above his eyes.

"It was amazing!" Ethan said. "He was so brave, even when caught up in the tree."

"Yeaah" Drake said secretly embarrassed.

"I was pretty scared." Ethan whispered. "I mean I have been on some crazy adventures with Angie, but we've never actually, well, been captured before. I know she had it well in hand. I just wish I could have been as brave as Darkwing. I feel like such a wimp."

He seemed ashamed of himself.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with having a little fear!" Drake assured. "You know, I bet Darkwing was a little scared when the vines were chasing him."

Ethan looked up at him.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, not all superheros are made of metal ya know?" He glanced at Fenton who was putting his gear in his tent. Yeah, he was going to have a long talk with that sneaky scientist.

"But he keeps doing it!" Ethan interrupted his thoughts. "Darkwing never stops, no matter how scary. He seems to laugh in the face of death."

Drake sighed.

"You know." He said. "I think when you face death so many times, you become immune to it. But I am sure afterward when the thrill winds down, it hits him, and he realizes how close he could have come."

He looked up where Gosalyn was sitting around the large campfire with all of her friends laughing.

"And I am sure he counts his lucky stars that he didn't meet the grim reaper that night." He said. "I'm sure he is glad he made it home."

"You sound like you know him?" Ethan said lifting the ice pack off of Drake's foot. "Do you?"

"Uh, like I said in passing."

"Does Darkwing have a family?" Ethan asked sitting next to Drake. "Does he have someone to come home to?"

"Ummm, well I am not sure."

"Mmmm." Ethan said. "Well that's a 50% chance of hope for me then?"

"How do you figure?"

Ethan chuckled looking at the ground.

"Nothing." He answered. "Wish Angela would have let me talk to him though before she dragged him and Gizmoduck away. I wonder what that was about?"

Drake coughed remembering how Angela made it clear Darkwing was only welcome under her terms.

"Beats me." He said.

Ethan looked at him. He suddenly felt silly going on and on about Darkwing when there was this handsome man sitting right next to him. In retrospect Darkwing was fantasy, Drake, might possibly be a reality.

"So what do you do for a living?" Ethan asked.

"Night security." Drake answered nervously. "Nothing big."

"Oh like a security guard?"

"Yoouuuu, could say that." Drake said laughing.

"So I guess you are just as brave as Darkwing too." Ethan said quietly.

Drake looked at him.

"I mean guarding a place on your own, am I right?" He said. "Watching out for trouble. I am sure living in St. Canard with all of it's crimes has you on your toes?"

"Well, I am a parent." He said. "You learn pretty quickly to not let things get past you. Gosalyn is a good trainer in that sense."

"She's a great kid." Ethan said. "I hope I have one like her one day."

Drake smiled.

"It's funny." He said. "You don't realize what having a kid does to you even though it was adoption in this case."

He watched as the adults helped the kids roast hot dogs over the fire.

"And what did it do to you?" Ethan asked.

"Change me." He said. "Made me nervous, over protective, crazy.."

He sighed.

"But so darn happy and proud ." Drake said. "I couldn't ask for a better daughter, but be careful though when you say you want a kid like her. One like her definitely turns everything upside down."

Ethan grinned softly at him.

"I think I would like upside down." He said. "A house becomes a home, a man becomes a father, a family is made and with it all the good and the bad."

Drake chuckled.

"You sound like a poet."

They looked at each other with a sense of longing.

"Hey guys ya hungry?"

They turned to see Gosalyn holding a stick in each hand with a charred hot dog on each one.

"Gosalyn sweetie, what did you do them?" Drake asked watching little bits of burnt sausage hit the ground. "Run them through a flame thrower?"

"I uh, guess I kept them on the fire too long."

Ethan chuckled.

"Don't worry kiddo, it happens very easily." He said. "I actually like mine with a bit of smoky flavor. Thanks!"

He took the stick.

"See, Ethan likes it!" Gosalyn said sticking her tongue out at her father. But Drake wasn't listening as he watched Ethan head towards the fire where the buns and condiments were waiting. He watched the explorer join the rest of the group and laughed and joked along with them. His smile was soft, his eyes alit, and his laugh was musical.

Drake's heart could not stop fluttering.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent sitting around the camp fire with Angela telling more stories about her family from her book and the McDuck clan regaling her and Ethan with their stories. Soon it was time to turn in. It was a clear night so they decided to sleep under the vast stars instead of in their tents. Which was good for Drake considering he actually had not finished setting up his yet.

One by one they all nodded off.

Around three am or so Angela woke up with a strange feeling. Something was internally tugging at her. It wasn't the stone, she knew that. But her powers were alerting her to something else, something, familiar. She quietly got up and let her powers guide her. They didn't take her far. She found herself by Lena who was sound asleep in her sleeping bag her back facing Angela.

"This is silly." Angela thought and was about to go back to her sleeping back when Lena turned over.

Angela concealed a gasp.

"I guess Drake and Fenton aren't the only ones keeping secrets." She thought. "And I guess I am not the only here with mystic abilities."

Lena had conjured a tiny green glow that was emerging from her hand like a small fire.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Lena was the first of the kids to awaken. She peeked at her sister who was snoozing away, then Webby and Gosalyn who were also out. She looked up to see Angela sitting at the fire stirring something in a pot.

"Morning sleepyhead." Angela said.

"Morning." Lena said stretching.

"Sleep okay?"

"Yeah, not bad surprisingly." Lena said approaching her. "I guess all the sleepovers kinda make it easier to rest on the ground.

"Hehe." Angela chuckled. "I can imagine. Here come sit with me."

Lena did as was told.

"What are you making?" She asked.

"Oatmeal, it's probably the easiest thing to make for breakfast while camping out because all you need is water."

"Mmm."

They looked at the fire for a moment in companionable silence.

"So." Angela said. "Were you going to tell me?"

Lena turned to her with a strange look.

"Tell you what?"

Angela smiled and made the exact green glow Lena had made the night before with her hand.

"Uh, oh that, uh, well, you see..."

"It's okay Lena." She said kindly.

Lena looked at her surprised.

"It is?"

Angela nodded.

"I sensed something about you, but I couldn't figure it out." She said. "I thought it was just how I felt about all you kids, that you all are something special. But I would have hoped a fellow sorceress would let me in ya know?"

Lena sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I use that magic when I need an extra light to read, but sometimes I fall asleep without recalling it back."

She turned to Angela.

"I didn't want to keep it from you." She said. "But, I didn't know how you would react. Even as a fellow sorceress. Because I am a kid and all and well, I'm still pretty new to this."

Angela smiled.

"No need to apologize." She said. "But does your family and everyone here know?"

"Pretty much." She said. "I like my magic, but sometimes I wish I can be a regular kid."

Angela took the pot off the fire.

"But you are." She said.

"No, I'm not." Lena answered back. "I, I didn't exist, until now."

Angela listened as the pre-teen duck told her the story of Magica and her shadows and how Webby and Violet brought her into existence.

"Wow." Angela said when she finished.

"Yeah."

Angela looked at her.

"Sweetie, you are real, now, that is all that matters." She said putting her hand on Lena's shoulder. "You have a loving family, great friends, and tons of people who care about you, Ethan and I now included."

Lena looked up at her.

"I know what it is like to harbor this secret and only share it with the select few." She continued. "And I know what it is like to resent it sometimes. But listen here kid, no one is 'regular' and those that deny it, well they are just fooling themselves. Everyone has got something special."

"But it was dark magic." Lena answered.

"Dark magic is only dark when it is used for the wrong things." She said. "Sometimes it can be very useful. I am sure you have found that out from time to time."

"Yeah." Lena said remembering the times the magic did help out.

"Lena?" Angela asked. "How skilled are you? I mean how are your abilities?"

Lena rubbed her arm.

"I'm still learning." She said. "Violet has a lot of books on magic and the supernatural. I'm still trying to get the hang of it, but the language and the terms can be hard."

"Don't remind me." Angela said. "Alchemy especially can be the absolute worst."

Lena giggled.

"How would you like it if someone helped you hone your skills?"

Lena turned.

"Like a teacher?"

"Exactly." She said.

"But who?"

Angela chuckled.

"Well yours truly for starters." She said. "But my mother too."

"You and your mom would teach me?" Lena asked.

"Well how do you think I became so good?" Angela said. "Just because I was hatched with it doesn't mean I was a master from day one. It took a lot of training and my mom was the only sorceress who could teach me."

"Angie's mom is a fun teacher!" Ethan interrupted. "Oatmeal huh?"

"Hey buddy, private conversation!" She said. "No Ethans allowed!"

"How much did you hear?" Lena asked nervously.

"Don't worry, secret is safe with me." He said pouring some oatmeal in a bowl for himself. "I used to hang out at Angela's place when her mom would teach her."

"Ethan is a master eavesdropper, but don't worry honey, he understands to keep it under wraps."

"Under penalty of Angela Pato Tail Kicking." He said holding his fingers up. "Anyway, as I was saying Angela's mom is a great teacher and really nice. You'll like her."

Lena turned to her friends who were starting to stir.

"Would they be allowed to come too?" She asked. "If your mom agreed to it I mean, Violet especially would love to see it. And I know Webby and Gosalyn would go just for the sake of going."

"You betcha." Angela said. "After all she let this guy in."

She pointed to Ethan who glared with a mouthful of oatmeal.

Lena rubbed the back of her neck.

"I guess it would be okay." She said. "My dads would probably like that I would have someone helping me learn. Would they have to pay?"

"Nah." Angela said. "Unless you intentionally break something. But you will find my dear that accidents can happen."

"Angela's mom learned to magic proof the house after that." Ethan said giggling. "This one could make such a mess."

Before Angela could retaliate they were surrounded by a group of tired, but happy girls.

"Mornin guys!" Gosalyn said hopping over next to Ethan.

"Sleep okay best friend?" Webby asked leaning on Lena.

Lena laughed.

"Yes Pink."

"And you best friend?" She asked Violet.

"It was adequate."

"And you best friend?" She asked Gosalyn.

"If dad wouldn't have kept snoring it might have been better." She said. "I should be used to it consider between he and Launchpad pretty much shake the whole house.

"You're one to talk Gos." Drake said. "I've always said you could wake Elvis."

"Good morning Drake." Ethan asked feeling bit nervous after what he just heard Gosalyn say. "Coffee?"

"Yes, very much please."

Ethan started boiling water in a kettle on the fire.

Angela made a face.

"Launchpad lives with you guys?" She asked

"Yeah, when is not at the McDuck's." Gosalyn said. "He moonlights between the McDuck's and our place. He helps around the house."

"Oh."

"It suddenly occurred to Angela that Launchpad knew about Darkwing Duck. Could it have been something a bit more?

"In exchange for room and board." Drake anxiously. "And for watching Gosalyn when I am at my night job."

Angela could see the sad look on Ethan's face, but he put on his happy mask and handed Drake a mug.

 _"Maybe Drake is already taken."_ Ethan thought. " _Shouldn't be surprised."_

"Ah nothing like sleeping under the stars." Launchpad, the man of the hour said. He approached and slapped Drake's back and gave Gos's hair a ruffle.

"Ooo oatmeal." He said.

 _"Oh boy."_ Angela thought. Ethan wasn't a petty man thankfully. But when he got a crush, he crushed hard. If Drake and Launchpad were seeing each other, he was probably going to be mopey for awhile.

"Yeah." He said. "Eat up before it gets cold. I'm just gonna start getting my things together."

"Aren't you going to finish your breakfast?" Violet asked.

"Angela's oatmeal is pretty heavy." He said. "It gets you full pretty quick."

Angela rolled her eyes. Best friend conference time.

"I'll be back too." She said. "I need to grab some more bowls. Ethan I think has them."

She ran after Ethan and crawled into his tent.

* * *

"Oh boy, the mope runneth over."

"Not now Angie." Ethan said as he began grabbing things.

"Look, he said it was just room, board, and watching Gosalyn." She assured him. "That doesn't mean they are shacking up in the other sense."

"You saw how nervous he got."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well that's code for that's my boyfriend but I am not going to say it outright."

"Or maybe it's code for yeah my best friend lives with me who happens to be a guy and don't get the wrong idea. So what? It's like that show on Duckflix."

Ethan sighed as Angela put her arm around him.

"Look, you've only known the guy forty eight hours." She said. "Why don't you spend the time we take today getting to know him. I am not sensing the stone strongly right now, so it's not like we have to be completely focused on the task at hand."

He looked at Angela suddenly feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry Angie." He said. "This whole trip is about you and I have been so busy focusing on my non-existent love life."

"Eh, don't sweat it kid." She answered. "Besides your non-existent love life keeps my mind occupied from the thoughts of potential danger on this trip."

"You scared?" He asked her.

Angela sighed.

"A little." She said. "The land that was destroyed, it was done so violently and angrily. I don't know who or what we may encounter. I am glad Mr. McDuck and his family and friends want to help, but I didn't want to put any of them in danger either. That's what scares me."

Ethan squeezed Angela's hand that was on his shoulder.

"They are just as adventurous and as skilled as you." He said. "You heard how excited they all got and all the stories last night. We are not taking along amateurs here. Even the kids, they know what to do."

"Not in a land of magical mystery."

"You and your love of the Ducktles."

Angela smiled.

"We'll be okay Angie." He said. "You shouldn't have to fight such a battle alone anyway. I know you want to protect everyone, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be protected too."

Angela put her head on Ethan's shoulder.

"And just because two guys are living together, doesn't mean they are, together-together." She said looking up at him. "Search him out. Maybe Drake will surprise you."

"You think so?"

"Won't know until you try." She said grabbing the bowls. "See ya out there?"

Ethan smiled.

"In a bit."

* * *

Angela crawled out and headed back to the fire where everyone was now awake. After making sure everyone was set up, she went to sit back down. She turned and saw she was sitting next to Drake who had a bit of a forlorn look.

"You okay Drake?" She asked.

"Huh!?" He said looking at her in surprise. "Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Uh, say, um, was Ethan okay? Was he upset or something?

" _Oh?_ " She thought

"No." She said. "He just likes get to organized early. And yeah, my oatmeal is pretty heavy."

"He just seemed, uh, sad, all of a sudden." He said. "Was it something I said?"

Angela smirked.

"Now why would you think that?" She asked.

"It's just, I uh, I dunno, I.."

 _'Hmmm so the ever pompous Darkwing Duck can get tongue tied, huh?'_ She thought as she watched Drake stumble over his words. ' _Well tongue tying can only be the sign of one thing.'_

"Well Drake." She said. "I mean I may be Ethan's best friend and all, but he can act like his beak has been duct taped sometimes. Even to me. If you think something is bothering him, maybe you should talk to him. You are his friend now."

Drake looked surprised.

"I AM!?" He asked almost giddily. "Oh, uh, well of course."

She could see the faint flush on his feathered cheeks.

"Well it is pretty obvious." She said. "I mean you both bonded over Darkwing Duck pretty quickly.

He suddenly grabbed Angela by her shoulders.

"You didn't tell him did you!?"

Angela glared into his worried eyes.

"No you nervous nut bag." She said. "But if you don't let go I'll have to explain to him why his new pal is now a three toed sloth."

"Hehehe." He said releasing her. "Sorry."

"Gosh you are just as bad him." She said. "Made for each other."

She had pretended like he wasn't supposed to hear that, but she could tell by the look on his face that he was happy he did.

* * *

They set off not long after. It was still a warm day, but there was a comfortable breeze.

"So there I was, in the Yukon." Scrooge said.

"With Goldie." Louie added.

"Aye lad, let me tell her the story!"

"She's his unrequited love." Huey told Angela.

"Oh really?"

"You should see her!" Louie said. "She's got the game down pat."

"What game?"

"Of being a thieving jezebel!" Scrooge said. "Now can I continue?"

"You telling that Goldie and the Gold Nugget story again Uncle Scrooge?" Della said. "Hehe, you'll love it Angela, Uncle Scrooge is so cool yet so dorky in it!"

"That woman is such trouble." Mrs. Beakley added. "I still don't understand what he sees in her!"

"I don't see anything!"

"Is that why there is a picture of her in your bedroom?" Donald asked.

"Or why you almost kissed her at Glomgold's gala?" Dewey added.

"I did no such thing!"

"Wow, this is better than Mama's telenovelas." Fenton said.

"IF YOU WILL LET ME CONTINUE!?"

"Yeah I want to hear more about Mr. McD's girlfriend." Launchpad added.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Ah Scrooge." Webby said to her friends. "If there is one thing he loves more than money it's Goldie."

"I"m surprised anyone has lived as long as Scrooge to be his girlfriend." Gosalyn whispered not so quietly.

"Gosalyn!" Drake yelled.

"What, the man's like, ancient!?"

"I know, isn't it cool!?" Webby added.

The girls ran ahead to hear Scrooge yelling at everyone to button their beaks about Goldie.

Drake just put his hand to his forehead. He turned to see Ethan laughing next to him.

"Gosalyn's really blunt." Ethan said.

"Don't remind me."

"Eh, most kids are." Ethan added. "It's in their nature."

Drake gulped. Okay maybe he could try talking.

"So uh, you know, you never mentioned if you had a wife or a girlfriend, unless you and Angela are..?

"Whoa, whoa." Ethan said. "Stop right there, me and Angela, together as in a couple!? BLECK! She is like my sister! We may have different families, but she and I, no way."

"Oh." Drake said embarrassed.

Ethan chuckled.

"Sorry, a lot of people ask that about Angie and me." He said. But, it really is one of those times that a boy and girl are just best friends, nothing more than that."

"Ah okay." He said. "So then are you married then?"

Ethan smiled softly.

"No, not yet anyway."

"Not yet? Then you are engaged?"

Ethan shook his head.

"Seeing someone?"

"Wrong again."

"Oh."

He loved the confused look on Drake's face.

"Single." He said. "I just, well, haven't met Mr. Right yet."

"I gotcha." Then he stopped.

"Mr. Right?"

Ethan walked backwards to face him.

"Yeah." He said with that smile.

"So you are..?"

"I could say as springtime, but I am not a huge fan of that term. I just prefer...well...as me."

Drake jogged to catch up to him.

"Does it bother you?" Ethan asked.

"Who me!" Drake said. "HA! Not in the least! After all Violet's dads are really great!"

"Glad to hear that." He said. "I'd hate to lose a good friend over something like my choice in dates."

"Good friend?" Drake asked.

"Yeah." Ethan said. "You."

Drake stopped again.

"Me?"

Ethan chuckled.

"Of course you." He said. "The others too as well."

He approached Drake.

"But well, just between you and me." He said. "I think you are pretty cool. I mean you work night security, you love and take care of a neat kid who you adopted, and well, I don't think I could do what you do."

Drake blushed madly.

"Yeah, well." He said. "Launchpad helps when he can."

Ethan's heart fell a little.

"Oh yeah, well, I am sure he is a big help." He said a bit sadly.

' _That face again_.' Drake thought. _'He was all glowing and cheerful, but now he seems, sad.'_

"Say um." Ethan asked. "While we are sorta on the topic. You never mentioned if there was a girlfriend in your life?"

Drake blinked and then realized the question.

"Well, I, I..did." He said. "We um, broke up, a few months ago."

"I'm sorry." Ethan said.

"No, no it's fine." Drake said quickly. "Just we were from two very different worlds."

"Gotcha."

It wasn't a great answer. In reality, maybe Drake didn't like guys romantically. That was always a really good possibility.

They walked in silence after that.

* * *

A few hours later.

"Huh." Huey said looking up. "It looks like it may start raining."

"You're right." Angela said looking up at the clouds that were beginning to darken.

She stopped though when she felt a hand clench hers. She turned and saw Lena with a nervous look on her face looking straight ahead.

They had reached the parts of the island that had been destroyed. It was an eerie sight. Steam rose above the downed trees. Any greenery that had been there was blackened and wilted. The ground looked like cracked cement.

But she knew it wasn't that that made Lena nervous.

"You feel it too huh honey." Angela said squeezing her hand.

Lena nodded as Violet came to see what was bothering her sister.

It was a mutual feeling, someone was there.

"Guys." Angela said conjuring her bo staff. "I don't think we are alone! Get close."

The group huddled and waited. Soon rain began gently falling.

"This is stupid!" Gosalyn said suddenly breaking into a run. "If someone is out there let's meet them head on instead of standing here getting wet!"

"Gosalyn wait!" Drake yelled.

"ALRIGHT WHOEVER IS OUT THERE!" She yelled running. "SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW! WE GOT YOU SURROUNDED!"

"No Gosalyn?!" Angela yelled running after her with Drake at her heels. Suddenly a large rusty cloud erupted on the ground enveloping Gosalyn. Angela skidded to a stop, her heart in her throat.

"GOSALYN!?" She heard Drake yell.

"QUICK COVER YOUR FACE!" She yelled grabbing him.

But before they could the dust cloud quickly evaporated.

And there lay Gosalyn, motionless, on the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

It was like a nightmare in slow motion.

_"This is stupid!" Gosalyn said running. "If someone is out there let's meet them head on instead of standing here getting wet!"_

_"Gosalyn wait!" Drake yelled._

_"ALRIGHT WHOEVER IS OUT THERE!" She yelled. "SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW, WE GOT YOU SURROUNDED!"_

_"No Gosalyn?!" Angela yelled running after her with Drake at her heels. Suddenly a large rusty cloud erupted on the ground enveloping Gosalyn. Angela skidded to a stop, her heart in her throat._

_"GOSALYN!?" She heard Drake yell._

_"QUICK COVER YOUR FACE!" She yelled grabbing him._

_But before they could the dust cloud quickly evaporated._

_And there lay Gosalyn motionless on the ground._

Drake and Angela ran to her.

"GOSALYN!" Drake yelled picking her up. "GOSALYN, SAY SOMETHING!?"

But Gosalyn hardly stirred.

Drake immediately felt for a pulse and found it was still there, but thready.

Angela captured a faint smell in the air.

"Oh no." She whispered.

Gosalyn, sweetie, wake up please, it's dad!" Drake kept yelling.

"No, no!" Angela yelled as she remembered what that smell was. "Quick give her to me!"

Drake with shaky arms handed Gosalyn over to Angela. It was now pouring rain, but Angela could make out a small lake to her right hidden within some trees that had not be decimated. Running as fast as she could, she kneeled down to the water and grabbed a cupful with a free hand.

"Gosalyn, baby!" She pleaded. "Try to drink for me, please, honey!"

She purified the water in her hand and placed it near Gosalyn's beak. She succeeded in getting some in her mouth.

"Come on." She said doing it again and again.

"What's wrong with her!?" Drake yelled.

But Angela didn't hear him as the group came running.

"Dios mio." Fenton stuttered.

"Fenton!" She yelled turning to him. "What medical supplies did you bring!?"

"Uh, all kinds."

"IV fluids, ice packs, thermometers, pulse ox!?"

"Yeah, yeah!" He said running to his bags.

"What about oxygen!?"

"Portable tanks and cannulas!"

"Get it!" She said. "Ice packs and fluids first!"

"ANGELA WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HER!?"

She turned to see the frightened eyes of Gosalyn's father staring back at her with tears threatening to fall from his face that was already dampened by the rain.

"Drake." She said quietly. "Gosalyn, she's very sick."

"BUT HOW!?"

"That reddish cloud you saw was a type of vegetative bomb." She said. "It's the seed of a very rare plant. It's latin name is _opium somnum exterreri solebat._ "

"Not Nightmare Opium!?" Della yelled.

Angela nodded.

"I don't understand, what is 'Nightmare Opium!' Drake asked.

"It, it's used..." Angela said.

"For warfare." Donald said sadly.

"The bomb is the size of an avocado seed." Angela said. "If enough if it is inhaled, it attacks the nervous system. When Gosalyn ran into that dust, she got more than a faceful of it. I'm sure more than one seed was used. It is soaked in water to make it supple enough to explode. Like Donald said, it's used in tribal warfares to essentially paralyze the enemy with fever and hallucinations."

"Got the fluids and the ice!" Fenton interrupted.

"Good!" Angela said. "Can you help me hook her up?"

She laid Gosalyn on the ground as Fenton began preparing the IV bag and rack.

"She is going to be running numerous fevers anytime now." She said placing an ice pack on Gosalyn's head. "And they are going to be high. We have to keep her hydrated and cool. I am not going to lie to you. She's going to be in bad shape, especially when the nightmares do start."

"Gosalyn." Drake whispered holding her hand.

"She is strong." Angela told him. "Nightmare Opium is not a death sentence as long as we can keep her fevers controlled and her senses calm."

"But can it be a death sentence?" Drake asked looking up at her.

Angela looked at him.

"I won't let it." She said as she searched for a vein in Gosalyn's hand to attach the IV.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure my dear!" A new voice erupted.

"Yeah, don't be too confident." A second voice said.

Everyone except Angela and Ethan knew who they were.

"It can't be." Scrooge said.

"No."

Floating in the stormy sky above them were two ducks, a ma le and female. The female with green feathers and black attire holding a ominous staff. The male who looked identical to Darkwing Duck except in yellow and black.

Angela stood up.

"Who are you!?" She yelled.

"Magica." Lena growled.

"Negaduck." Drake said.

"Ah well I see we haven't been completely forgotten at all, say Negaduck?" Magica DeSpell said. "Yes dear woman, my name is Magica DeSpell and well, I see my young charge has become mortal, how disgustingly nice."

"Magica DeSpell." Angela said to herself turned to Lena who was being held back by Violet and Webby.

"What are you doing here Negaduck!?" Drake yelled.

"Like I'd tell you." He said. Of course he didn't know that Drake was actually Darkwing Duck.

"What do you want!?" Angela yelled angrily.

Magica cackled and went to sit on a tree branch.

"My, my is that the way to treat a fellow magic practitioner?" She said. "Well, since you so rudely asked, I am looking for the same thing as you."

"The stone." Angela said.

"That's right."

"You don't look like any Phelan I would know about." Angela said.

"Yeah, too old and ugly." Dewey whispered.

Once again Magica cackled.

"Don't have to be a Phelan apparently to want what we are looking for." NegaDuck said leaning against the bark of the tree on the same branch.

Angela looked at him and realized he was not a sorcerer of any kind.

"How did you find out about it?" She said. "And what did you give him?" She pointed at Negaduck.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what you can find in the right books." She added. "It's what also helped me regain my powers."

She looked at Negaduck.

"And him, well, I just gave him a little something in return for his alliance."

"I always thought dark magic suited me well." He answered.

"Leave us alone you!" Scrooge yelled. He pulled his lucky dime from his shirt. "If it's about me dime again Magica, then take the blasted thing! Just leave us be!"

Magica smiled as he held up the dime, but didn't move.

"Oh Scrooge." She said. "All this time, my existence revolved around that charm of yours. It held so much magic. But now it is but worthless tin to me."

She pointed her finger at Angela.

"Her relic is what I really need."

She flew down from the branch and faced Angela.

"And you are going to show me where it is."

Before Angela could respond a blast of purple and pink lightening crossed their paths. It was Lena, mad as she could ever be. She had broken free from Webby and Violet and was now standing in between Angela and Magica.

"HAHAHA!" Magica yelled. "Why little Lena. My, my how you have grown in strength. But not in mind."

"You are the one who made Gosalyn sick, didn't you!?" Lena asked panting angrily.

"Hmm?" Magica asked curiously. She looked over to the child lying in the middle of the group.

"Oh thaaat!" She said. "Such an inpatient little thing. She should have known better."

"Yeah, she should have known better than to run into mystery dust." Negaduck said. Everyone watched as he bounced a large reddish ball in his hand. It was the Nightmare Opium bomb in its hardened form.

A scream pierced the air.

"LENA!" Webby yelled as her best friend went charging towards Negaduck.

"Oh so someone wants to play do they!?" He readied his arm to throw the bomb. Lena yelled, ready to engage in a full on magical attack.

"LENA NO!"

Lena felt herself break from her powers and go tumbling to the ground. She opened her eyes that she didn't know she had clenched closed and saw that she was under Angela who had created a barrier between them and the bomb which was still in tact, stuck in the magical barrier.

"Angela?" She said tearfully.

"It's okay baby." She said comfortingly. "But this is not your fight."

"But she..and he.."

"I know what they did." She said. "But trust me, when I say you need to stay back. You got a lot you can't afford to lose."

She motioned towards the nervous group and she saw her best friend Webby staring back at her with tears in her eyes. Violet being held by Mrs. Beakley to prevent her from running over. She looked at Gosalyn who she wanted to get well. She then thought of Indy and Ty. The two people who became her parents, gave her a home, so much love and care when she didn't have any to begin with.

"Angela?" She uttered looking at the sorceress who became her friend and confidante in such a short time.

She wrapped her arms around Angela's neck.

With her free hand Angela held her close.

"It'll be alright." She said as the girl sobbed in her shoulder.

"Aww isn't this sweet." Magica said. "Lena, I see you have become a crybaby. Such a disappointment. I really had high hopes for you."

Angela recalled the barrier and the bomb dropped in her hand. Using her powers she banished it.

"Go on back to the others Lena." She said. Lena did as was told and ran back to the arms of her sister and her best friend.

"I don't know where the stone is!" She yelled.

"Not yet of course." Magica said flying back up into the air. "But you sense it."

"Yeah so come with us, or..." Negaduck said as he too floated to her Magica's side.

Next thing everyone knew he was holding Gosalyn by the neck of her shirt. Her unconscious body swaying in the wind and rain.

"Or we let the opium do its worst!" He said. "And with her being so young, I doubt her she could handle the fevers for too long until her body gives out.

"GOSALYN!" Drake yelled seeing his daughter was no longer by his side.

Emitting a low growl, Angela conjured her bo and charged, sprinting onto the rain slicked tree branches and charging into the sky towards Negaduck.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Magica said stopping her. "Like he said. You take us to the stone or the girl dies. Do we have a deal?"

Angela looked at Negaduck who was holding Gosalyn by just a few fingers.

"You honestly think I believe you?" Angela said. "I know the minute I say yes, you'll just hurt Gosalyn anyway. That's your modus operandi Magica. Children are just pawns in your schemes. You don't care about life or death of anyone but yourself."

"Oooh, she's good." Negaduck said.

"Spare me the lecture sorceress!" Magica said.

"Then spare me your lies." Angela said readying herself.

Meanwhile, up in the trees Drake now Darkwing Duck was scaling the branches with his grappling hook. He had to get Gosalyn back. He peeked out once he reached the top.

"Would you look at this Negaduck?" Magica said laughing. "This woman thinks she can fight us?"

"Two against one is not really fair." Negaduck said. "I would so prefer more competition."

"Then how about me?"

They all turned to see Darkwing Duck kneeling on the high tree branch and he meant business. Even in the storm, everyone could see the anger emitting from his eyes.

"DARKWING DUCK!?" Negaduck yelled. "Ugh, I should have known. This kid is like your shadow! Wherever she is, you are!" He shook Gosalyn violently in his fingers.

"And you are going to give her back to me." Darkwing said.

"What no terror that flaps in the night mumbo jumbo?" Negaduck asked. "No awful quip?"

"Give me the girl." He said again pointing his cannon gun.

Negaduck grinned evily.

"Why should I?"

Angela flew to Darkwing's side.

"Negaduck." He said angrily.

"Pull that trigger and you know what I will do." He held Gosalyn out with just two fingers holding her shirt.

"Darkwing." Angela said calmly helping him lower his cannon gun.

"I'll ask you again." Negaduck said. "Because quite frankly I have had enough of this pipsqueak. Who is she and why should I let her live?"

He stared at Negaduck with a burning fire in his eyes.

"Because." He said. "She is my daughter."

From below, everyone was shocked.

"Curse me bagpipes." Scrooge said. "Darkwing Duck..."

"Is Drake Mallard?" Mrs. Beakley said. She looked over at Launchpad who watched his best friend reveal himself to his greatest enemy.

"Drake." Ethan said as he watched Darkwing remove his hat and mask.

Angela put her hand on Darkwing now Drake's, back, as he looked at Negaduck.

"Please." He said almost begging. "Let my daugher go. You want a hostage, take me, but let her go."

The silence except for the pouding rain and thunder seemed like hours.

Suddenly a snicker was heard. They looked to see Negaduck shaking.

"I KNEW IT!" He said. "I knew it! This kid is yours. Heh, she's just like you too, annoying and obnoxious as all get out."

"You're no prize either pal." Angela said.

"Oh you wound me dear lady." He said with another laugh.

"Well isn't this a sight hmm?" Magica said. "The hero of St. Canard is also a father. And pleading for his child's life no less. My, how the tables have turned eh Angela?"

"What does that mean Magica?"

"Why you are up a creek without a paddle." She said. "This girl's life and now her father's is in your hands.

Next thing she knew Darkwing Duck was suspended in the air, tied up in a magical wire.

"LET ME GO!" He yelled. Then yelled when the shock hit his system.

"DARKWING!" Angela yelled.

"I wouldn't move much my dear fellow." Magica said. "Those wires can get very intense. Last chance Angela, help us or they meet their fates."

Angela looked at Gosalyn who she could tell was in the throes of fever then at Darkwing who was only hurting himself struggling with the wires.

Angela recalled her bo staff.

"Alright Magica." She said hanging her head. "You win. I'll take you to the stone. Just let them go."

Magica looked at the lost sorceress and began to cackle.

"Alright Negaduck." She said over her shoulder. "You heard her."

"Letting her go." He said and Angela watched with horror as he released his fingers from Gosalyn's shirt.

"NO!" Angela yelled as she tried to soar down.

"GOSALYN!" Drake cried out as the wires disappeared and he too started plummeting.


	12. Chapter 12

If there was one thing the McDuck clan was good at, it was ingenuity. They knew Magica and Negaduck were full of it and had no intention of letting Darkwing Duck or Gosalyn Mallard go the easy way. The adults were divided into two groups. One nearby where Gosalyn was, the other where Darkwing was hovering.

"Quick!" Della had whispered pulling a parachute out of her bag and releasing it.

"We can use these to catch them like a safety net!" She said. "Donald you have yours right?"

"Whenever I fly with Launchpad." He said.

"Good."

Soon enough their intuition was right because Darkwing and Gosalyn were now falling from the sky.

The two groups ran like mad trying, holding onto the parachutes to predict where they needed to stand to prevent impact.

"We got you DW!" Launchpad yelled as his best friend came tumbling down from the trees. Soon enough he was buried in the parachute, fiercly clawing his way out.

"Gosalyn!" He yelled. "Where's Gosalyn!"

"THE LAKE!" Mrs. Beakley yelled in fear.

Drake's heart stopped as he realized that Gosalyn had fallen into the lake. With her unconscious, there was no way she could swim to the top. He ran, slipping and sliding into the water just in time to see Ethan Treadbill emerge cradling Gosalyn tightly in his arms. Everyone ran in to help him back to the shore.

"She's breathing." He said tiredly handing her over to Drake.

Drake held her to him closely as towels and blankets were wrapped around them. Even from the cold lake she was feeling warm.

Meanwhile up in the air.

"Well she did say let them go!" Negaduck said with a laugh. Next thing he knew he was thrown against a tree trunk, a bo staff squeezing at his neck. Angela had never felt rage like she had at this moment. Her powers and her own emotions were the strongest she had ever felt in her life.

"You are going to regret doing that." She said angrily.

"I don't think so." He said lifting his hand. He radiated a bolt of strong energy that sent Angela spiraling from him.

"Face it lady!" He said. "You are out of your league! With the power that Magica gave me, I'm invincible!"

"We'll see about that!" Angela yelled charging at him again.

This time Magica gained the upper hand. She took a tree vine and conjured it to whip strongly across Angela's back.

Angela cried out in pain and turned to see Magica staring at her with such an evil smile.

Angela readied her staff and charged this time at Magica. Magica just laughed and emitted bolts of lightening that struck at Angela causing her to richochet with such a force she was back on the ground, but was able to steady herself from falling completely.

"Angela?" Fenton said running to her.

But Angela didn't hear him. She spit the tinny taste out of her mouth, got up and ran, sprinting the trees again until she was back in the sky.

Fenton looked down to see bits of blood where Angela had crashed.

He looked up and saw Angela readying herself for another attack.

"I gotta try." He said. "BLATHERING BLATHERSKITE!"

"Take Gosalyn." Drake said handing her to Launchpad.

"But DW!?" Launchpad said. But Darkwing was already taking off.

"Darkwing wait!" Ethan yelled as the caped crusader ran past him.

"He tried to kill my daughter!" Darkwing yelled back to them as he began scaling the trees to go after Negaduck.

Meanwhile Angela began going after Magica. Swinging her bo staff, dodging as many of Magica's attacks as she could. Both women would get one lucky shot in with magic, but then it was a game of cat and mouse.

"You're really pushing it lady." Negaduck said aiming his own cannon gun.

"I say you have pushed it quite enough Negaduck!"

"Oh no." Negaduck said. "Not.."

"It is I..Gizmoduck!" He said. The propeller on his helmet keeping him in the air.

"Gizmoduck!?" Magica yelled distracted enough for Angela to get a good swing at her.

"You better let me have a crack at him first Giz." Darkwing Duck then appeared. Angela smiled in relief and decided that he could join the action. She cast a spell to give him flight.

"You again!?" Negaduck yelled.

"What can I say." Angela said as the two came to her side. "I have a posse."

"And I have had enough!" Magica yelled. She summoned her magic to attack Angela again, but she was able to block the shot.

"Might I assist you ma'am?" Gizmoduck asked Angela. "I think Darkwing had dibs on Negaduck."

"I will not be outdone by a mechanical mess like you!" Magica yelled. She cast a fire spell, but Gizmoduck had it out easily with a fire extinguisher. Angela used that as a chance to cast a lightening spell at Magica and electrocuted her.

Meanwhile Darkwing had grabbed Negaduck and was holding him by the throat, but the evil duck just laughed through strained breaths.

"You can't defeat me you know?" He said.

Darkwing squeezed harder.

"Won't know until I try."

"You're Darkwing Duck." He said. "Not a killer. You kill me, then you will be branded as a murderer."

"I'll be branded as a father who was protecting his daughter." He said. "Plus we are a million miles from nowhere, I could leave you here to rot and no one would know."

Negaduck sighed.

"Okay then."

Without warning he blasted at Darkwing like he had Angela, causing the caped crusader to jolt back.

Meanwhile Magica recovered quickly from Angela's and the rage in her eyes said everything.

"Gizmoduck, get out of here!" Angela yelled.

"No way!" He said.

"GO!"

But before he could protest Magica cast a spell so strong that it actually disattached the armor from his body causing Fenton to fall out, but Magica kept him suspended in the air.

"So, the heroic robot is nothing more than a mere duck in a tie." Magica said.

"You'll never get away with this!" Fenton yelled.

"I think I have." She said and she released the spell.

"FENTON!" Angela yelled.

Again disbelief down below.

"Okay is anyone else here a super hero in disguise!?" Louie said. "All these identity crises are giving me a headache!"

"Pop an aspirin later!" Webby said. "We gotta save him!"

"AHHHH! INCOMING!" Fenton yelled.

"Parachute out!" Della yelled.

Once again, a duck was spared a messy end thanks to the McDuck family.

"Gracias dios por mi vida!" Fenton said once he was safely back on the ground.

"Oh man!" Huey said grabbing on to Fenton. "I'm glad you are okay."

"Me too!" He said giving Huey a squeeze. "But wait where's my suit!"

The group had to shield themselves as Gizmoduck's suit came crashing to the ground.

"Aw no!" Fenton said. "Dr. Gearloose is going to kill me!"

Back up in the air Angela breathed a sigh of relief that Fenton was okay. But she knew it was only a matter of time.

"Everyone get running!" She yelled down below. "Get out of here!"

"But Angela!" Donald yelled.

"RUN!"

They did as was told.

"Alright Angela." Magica said angrily. "No more games. Negaduck!"

Negaduck heard the call as Darkwing was trying to get another shot at him.

"Sorry old boy." He said. "Gotta listen to the boss lady!"

He flew over to Magica's side. Angela quietly gulped. She knew this was not going to be good. She caught Darkwing just as he went to charge at Negaduck again.

"No, no Darkwing no." She said holding him back as he struggled in her arms. "You have to leave."

"What!?" He said turning to face her.

"You have to go."

"Not after what he did!"

"Which is why you need to go." Angela said. "This isn't about you, Negaduck and St. Canard anymore. He's more powerful than you can imagine right now. If you stay, you're only going to make Gosalyn an orphan again."

She watched as Launchpad stopped briefly.

"And she needs you, now more than ever."

"But.."

"She needs her dad."

He wanted to protest, but then he heard it.

"D-DAD!?"

The strangled cry pierced through their hearts. They looked down to see Gosalyn was struggling in Launchpad's arms, in the throes of a fever. She was crying out to her father like he had never heard before.

Darkwing looked to Angela and he nodded slowly. Angela cast a spell to bring him back safely to the ground just a few feet behind Launchpad and Gosalyn.

"Go!" She yelled.

He took off.

* * *

With the group gone, Angela readied herself.

"Just you and me now." She said. "No more super heroes, no more games. So answer me this. Why did you ask me to make a deal when you were just going to break it? You know I will not take you to the stone now."

Magica laughed.

"Why my dear." She said. "That was just a bit of fun we were having. Of course we know you are not going to take us to the stone."

Angela glared.

"Sick kind of fun." She said.

"The best kind." Negaduck answered.

Angela sneered at him.

"The McDucks have been a thorn in my side since Scrooge trapped my body in his lucky dime and then defeated me when Lena gained her own free will and his meddling family interfered." Magica said. So when I saw that they were here with you, I figured it wouldn't hurt to play with them a little. I just didn't anticipate that there would be more players in this game."

"Darkwing and Gosalyn." Angela said.

"Bingo." Negaduck said. "And the Gizmo freak too."

"It's always nice to find fresh victims." Magica said. "The McDuck's were getting a bit stale anyway."

Angela eyed Negaduck.

"And you?" She asked. "What's your gain in all this?"

"Easy." He said. "Magica needed a bit of muscle since her magic is still regenerating. She sought me out, made a down payment with this here new magic skills of mine and the rest will be done when we find the stone."

"What's the remaining balance?" Angela asked.

"I become even more powerful." He said. "Magica will grant me more magic once the stone falls in her hands."

Angela looked at the two of them.

"You actually believe she will make good on that?" Angela asked him. "You are either very stupid or have something up your sleeve that she doesn't know about. Quite frankly I go with the former."

Negaduck growled.

"Watch it lady!" He yelled and blasted at her. She dodged the attack easily.

"You are not a Phelan though." Angela said to Magica. "How did you find out about the stone?"

"Apparently an onlooker caught your ancestors casting the stone." She said. "He recorded it in a diary. However, after the Salem Witch Trials he was declared a lunatic. His oratories were considered nothing more than the ramblings of a mad man, so he wrote them down. Those diaries hold more treasure than Scrooge McDuck's money bin. All it took was finding the right ones."

She chuckled.

"I must admit your family is quite simple minded." She said. "Did they not think it was possible that their capture would have been recorded nor did they suspect that they were followed?"

Angela glared at her and tightened her grip on her bo.

"Oh did I hit a nerve?"

"You can mock me all you want Magica!" Angela said. But you will never get yours hands on the stone, not so long as I am here!"

"Ah and finally!" Negaduck said. "The famous last words!"

Angela barely had time to register his remark when all of a sudden Magica blasted from her staff a powerful blast of dark magic at Angela. It was so strong the sorceress would have plummeted had she not regained her momentum last second. She soared back up readying her magic to unleash it at Magica.

"She's persistent isn't she?" He said.

"Mm." Magica said. "Get her."

"ALRIGHT!" He yelled excitedly.

Out of nowhere he pulled out his favorite weapon, his chainsaw, and charged towards Angela. Angela quickly moved out of his trajectory, but not quick enough as the blade cut into her shoulder. Angela cried out, grabbing her shoulder, and turned as he came in for another blow. Angela yelled angrily and tried to knock the chainsaw out of his hands, but he moved and caught Angela's arm instead.

Magica then decided to unleash another dark magic blow, but Angela saw her and grabbed her. Using her bo she worked to try to block Magica from casting the spell.

"You little fool." She uttered to Angela. "You will not defeat me."

Angela just held on with all of her strength.

With a yell Magica cast a spell to separate the two violently and then unleash a torried of dark magic upon Angela. Angela tried with all her might, but it was like both her physical and mystical bodies were screaming out in immense pain. Like zillions of tiny lightening bolts trying to cut off her power and her life.

When Magica released her, Angela could barely stay conscious. She was bleeding, bruised, and in immense pain.

Down on the ground the group watched as light and dark fought. They had run far enough to get away from the chaos, but were still close enough to watch.

"Come on Angela!" Fenton yelled. "You can stop her!"

"She's not looking so good!" Webby said as her grandmother held her.

"Angela, please, fight it!" Ethan yelled.

Angela could make out their voices, and tried to fight off the dizziness and blackness trying to overtake her. She had to fight for them, protect them.

But before she could get her bearings, Negaduck came swooping in.

"Your pep squad is getting annoying." He said. "I think it's time we shut them up."

Angela saw Negaduck aim his hand at the group ready to attack.

"RUN!" She yelled to them.

"Too late!" He said and cast his spell. Angela flew as quickly as she could and casted a barrier spell to encase the group. Negaduck's destruction spell hit and bounced off the clear dome like area, protecting the group, but Angela also getting attacked. She clenched her eyes shut and uttered a strangled cry as her shaking hands worked to keep the dome from being recalled.

"You are getting on my nerves lady!" Negaduck said as he cast a spell to lasso Angela and pulled her towards him. Her hands dropped and the dome disappeared as everyone watched as a limp Angela was brought towards Negaduck.

"Negaduck!" Magica yelled before he could do anything else.

He turned to her.

"Enough." She said.

"Aw!?" He whined. "But it was just getting good."

"A quick death would be too merciful." She said. "And we have wasted too much time as it is."

He looked at Angela who was well, in Negaduck's mind, pretty glorious looking. Her bruised face, blood seeping and getting caught in the curls and feathers of her forehead. The gashes from his chainsaw causing rivulets of blood and rain to mix on her feathers and clothes. Her body shaking in obvious pain and cold from the rain. The quiet cries of anguish and tears.

"Yeah, you're right." He said. "But can I do a grand finale?"

Magica waved her hand annoyingly.

"If you must."

He took the magical lasso and hurled Angela into the air. Then like a whip he released her and sent her flying.

"ANGELA!" Lena yelled as the sorceress started to make impact on the ground. She skidded through the mud and muck her back impacting with a large boulder. The group ran to her. Donald and Mrs. Beakley tried to shield the children from the sight.

"Angie!?" Ethan yelled trying to cradle her. "Angie!?"

Angela was shaking and tried to get up.

"Hehehe." Magica cackled. "You are a worthy adversary Angela, I will give you that. But even you cannot overpower me! And you Scrooge McDuck and family, finally, I have been released from your hold! Nothing can stop me now!"

"Looks like your kid won't be meeting the pearly gates alone Darkwing!" Negaduck yelled. "At least she'll have a chaperone. I'll send you a sympathy card when I'm back in St. Canard taking it over."

Angela turned her head and through blurred vision could see Darkwing Duck holding Gosalyn tightly to him. He looked desperate, angry, and scared. The guilt in Angela rose and it was the last blow she could take. She started succumbing to the darkness, her bo staff disappearing from her shaky hand and voices called out to her.

Then silence.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a heavy chapter, discretion is advised.

Unconsciousness and being a sorceress is like, well, having your entire being in limbo. A physical and mystical purgatory. Angela felt like she was floating in black. She tried to conjure a spell to create some sort of light, but it was like the fluid ran out of her magic fire lighter.

"Jeez." Angela said. "This is great. Some sorceress I am. I couldn't stop Gosalyn from running into Nightmare Opium, couldn't stop an evil witch and her psychotic counterpart from the beating the living daylights out of me and taking the stone, now I am here, which is.."

She looked around.

"No real clue."

"You're being too hard on yourself."

"Yes, that is no way to talk."

Angela looked around her.

"Alright, who said that and trust me, if I am dead, just let me know now. I hate psychological horror slash mysteries. Except Rosemary's Egg, that was a pretty good mind fu"

"Say the next word and you will no longer be floating, but endlessly falling."

"Okay, okay!" Angela said. "But seriously what is going on?"

"You took a lot of damage, but worry not."

Angela searched her mind. That voice sounded so familiar.

"Worry not why?" Angela said. "I don't know if I am dead or alive?"

"You are a Phelan woman, do you doubt your own strength?"

"Kind of hard not to when you are swimming in endless darkness." She shook her head. "Look, enough mind games okay. I just got defeated by a barf green all powerful sorceress and her demented chain saw wielding assistant in yellow, there is a kid who maybe seconds away from death in her father's arms, and there is a group of people who are stranded on an island that would make The Bermuda Triangle look like a holiday getaway."

She sighed.

"And all because of me."

"Self pity is not an attractive trait."

Angela huffed.

"Sorry, I thought it was all the rage in this month's women's magazine."

The voice sighed.

"All right then, if you must be so stubborn!"

Suddenly a small colorful whirlwind formed and disappeared.

"Grammy Ellen?!" Angela said.

"And what am I?" A new voice said. "Chopped liver!?"

Another whirlwind.

"Great grammy Denise!?

"Ah so the girl remembers, eh mother." Ellen said. She was dressed in a trousers and a blouse."

"Aw you still have the pin I made you!" Angela said noticing the little pink flower on the collar of the blouse.

"I may have been gone a long time my dear." Ellen said. "But I have never left you or your mother."

"Nor have I" Denise said. "And what a spunky thing you are! I wish I could have been with you, but I have watched you grow since you hatched."

She looked at Angela proudly.

"A true Phelan woman!" She said. "My how it warms my heart."

"Warm?"

"I can be rhetorical dear girl." She said smoothing the skirt of her suffragette dress. "Now, why all this nonsense you are spouting!?"

"Uh, you did see what happened right?"

"Oh my yes." Ellen said. "My poor little hatchling."

"Poor little hatchling!?" Denise said. "Ellen, this girl took on dark magic and did splendidly!"

Angela scratched her head.

"Were you watching the right channel great grammy?" Angela said. "You did see that I was pretty much beaten to a pulp."

"Formalities."

"Formalities!?"

"You were acting on emotion and rightfully so." Ellen said. "What happened was absolutely horrible."

Angela sighed then a thought occurred frightening her.

"Gosalyn!" Angela said to her relatives. "Is she.."

"Relax my dear." Ellen said putting her hands on Angela's shoulders. "The child is quite sick, but she is still among you."

"Which is why I don't understand the self pity." Denise asked crossing her arms. "You fought quite well."

"It's because of me Gosalyn got sick!" Angela said.

"And how do you figure that?"

"She and her father came on this trip for starters."

"As well as half a dozen more adults and their children." Denise said. "Next?"

"I should have used my magic to stop her, but she got away so fast."

"Who does that remind me of?" Ellen said. "Angela the minute you realized you could use your webbed feet for more than just a pacifier, you were off running, and you never stopped. Your poor mother lost the egg weight, but gained gray hairs chasing after you. Your mother didn't have time to stop and think that she could use her magic to slow you down, just like you didn't with the girl."

"So is there a third reason?" Denise asked.

"I, they, all almost got killed because of me." Angela said. "I am the one who put them in danger in the first place. If I hadn't been able to summon that barrier spell who knows what Negaduck would have done to them. Or the trees trying to squeeze the life out of us beforehand. I shouldn't have told them any of this, I should have done this alone."

The women saw the guilty look on Angela's face and wrapped their arms around her.

"Angela." Denise said. "When I was on the picket lines, you know, a lot of bad things happened. I used to think it would have been better if I hadn't started the suffrage group in Duckburg. I saw so many of my good friends injured, arrested, tormented. They were mothers and daughters and even grandmothers. And then there was the day that one went to jail, and, never came back."

Angela looked at her in shock.

"The guards went on a rampage one night, both female and male." She said. "And my dear friend, well, between force feedings, and hunger strikes she had endured in previous arrests and then a savage beating, her body couldn't handle it anymore.

Denise sighed shakily.

"For the longest time, I just couldn't do it." She said. "I whole heartedly believed that I was the one that brought her to the grim reaper. I was ready to throw it all away, especially after her husband in his grief blamed us for her death only."

"She was a wife and a mother." She said. "And I felt I tore her away from it. All we were asking was purpose. We didn't hate our husbands and children, it was for them that we wanted to speak aloud."

"I never read that part in our family book." Angela said. "About the woman."

"Because I didn't record it." She said. "It was a very, very dark time. Perhaps I should have because there was a light that came to us. Her daughter."

"She had a daughter?" Angela asked.

"Just about fifteen." She said. "She came to us one day secretly. She felt it was important for us to know that her mother would not want us to stop on the count of her death. She would want us to continue. And then, she handed us a piece of paper. A crude will and testament her mother had created just after she had been released for the second time from prison. In it, she didn't leave any money or belongings, but rather a simple request to us.

"What did it say?"

_"Should my voice be silenced, may yours scream the loudest. I will fight alongside you, my sisters, in spirit. I will shield you from the tubes, heal your aches of hunger, but my sisters never once stop, for this time is ours. We have made our purpose known, now see it through or else my death would have been in vain and my daughter failed."_

Denise looked at Angela.

"And on that day, I wiped my eyes, got up, and never stopped screaming for purpose. And I wasn't alone. The suffragettes, we stayed together. One woman could start the battle, but to win the war, she needed an army. And you have your own army waiting for you right now."

Angela squeezed her great grandmother's hands.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Angela said. "I'm not standing on a picket line after all?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ellen said. "You are standing here ready to give up instead of figuring out the next step. The sick child if anything should get you moving."

"She's in good hands." Angela said. "I'm sure they have it under control."

"And the little sorceress?" Denise asked. "What about her?"

"Lena?"

"Why that child has been through the worst." Ellen said. "If I was there, I'd give that nasty medusa such a beating."

"Grammy!" Angela said. "I have never heard you talk like that before!?"

"I didn't have a good reason." Ellen said. "Now I do. Angela, that child will need guidance and you are the only one who can do it. Even with the love she is already surrounded in, it can only influence her magic, but not help her become as capable as she can be."

Angela remembered how Lena had stepped in and then emotional toll afterwards. She also thought of the group she had come with and how quickly they had all become so close in just a few days. She couldn't just abandon them. And Gosalyn.

"You're right." She said.

"Of course we are." The two women said simultaneously.

"But what about the stone?" Angela asked. "What if Magica has it by now?"

"You'll know what to do." Ellen said cupping Angela's face like she used to when she was a child.

Angela chuckled.

"And here I thought you didn't like our magic." She said to her grandmother.

"Angela, I don't regret separating myself from the gift because it was not for me." She said. "But never once think that I despised it. I am so proud of the sorceress you became and the woman you are."

Angela felt tears come to her eyes.

"You gotta go." Angela said. "Don't you?"

"Yes my dear hatchling."

"But buck up now!" Denise said patting Angela on the back. "We'll always be behind you! And remember you got a whole menagerie of Phelan women by your side as well."

"And a good group of new friends waiting for you." Ellen said moving away from Angela. "I love you so much my Angela."

"Never stop screaming!" Denise yelled.

Angela chuckled as she waved to her grandmother and great grandmother who faded from her sight..

"Okay." She said wiping her eyes. "So how do I get out of here?"

She turned to see a bright light behind her.

"Oh this better not be a wrong turn." She said.

Suddenly it grabbed her like forced wind and pulled her in fast.

Next thing she knew she was staring at an intense light.

"WHAT THE!?" She yelled. "OH JEEZ, FOR THE LOVE OF, SOMEONE TURN DOWN THE BRIGHTNESS HERE!"

Everyone turned to see Angela moving around clumsily.

"Angela!?"

"Seriously, sunglasses, sleep mask, masking tape, anything!?" She yelled crawling around blinded by the sunlight. "My retinas are burning!"

"You're okay!"

Next thing she knew she was being enveloped in many small arms. She looked down to see Webby, Violet, and the triplets clinging to her.

"Oh whoa, hey easy guys." She said, her eyes still adjusting to the light.

"We thought you were a goner?" Huey said.

"You were out for hours." Louie added.

Angela smiled and wrapped as many of them in her arms as she could.

She heard a sniffle and turned to see Lena trying very hard not to cry.

"Hey, hey, why the tears kid?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." She said wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I just really thought, you weren't going to make it."

"Lena's hardly left your side." Webby said.

"Well it takes a lot to keep me down." Angela said motioning Lena into her arm so she could hold her.

Then she realized she had been attacked with a chain saw.

"Hey why am I not hurting?" She asked. She was bandaged up pretty well.

"Pain meds." Ethan said putting sunglasses on Angela's face. "Courtesy of Fenton and the bandages you can thank Mrs. Beakley, but don't worry you'll be miserable soon enough."

"Oh wonderful."

Ethan chuckled.

"Think I can get in on this hug?" He asked. "I was her best friend first ya know guys?"

"Can't we have just a few more minutes?" Dewey asked. Angela was glad to see the triplets thought better of her.

"Come on guys, let Ethan in here." Angela said. They scooted just enough to let him in.

"Gosh you had me so worried." He said. "Should have known afterwards you'd take the time to sleep in. Although it was nice not to hear your snoring once we knew you were breathing fine."

"How long was I out for?" She asked.

"Almost fifteen hours." Scrooge said.

"Hey Scrooge." She said.

"Welcome back lassie." He said.

One by one all of the group surrounded her. Each wanting a hug and even thanking her for protecting them. Everyone that is..except..

"Oh no!" Angela said. "Gosalyn! Where is she, how is she!?"

Immediately the happy faces fell.

"The fevers keep coming." Fenton said. "She's hardly moved."

He looked over to where Gosalyn lay. An icepack was on her head and IV fluid attached. Her father, still in his Darkwing Duck attire, and Launchpad looking sadly on.

Whipping the sunglasses off her face, she attempted to get up, but then fell. The leg that Negaduck's chainsaw got was screaming.

"Oh man." She said. "Ouch, there's the pain!"

She took a breath then tried again, this time stumbling as she moved. She fell by Gosalyn's side and her heart sank.

The poor thing was quietly moaning, her eyes closed.

 _"This shouldn't be."_ She thought. _"Nightmare Opium shouldn't last this long."_

Angela took the ice pack off to check the fever.

"It's going down a bit."

"It keeps doing that." Drake said. "But then it starts up again. Even when the fever goes down though, she doesn't wake up."

Angela looked at the exhausted father, cradling the hand of his child.

"I'm sorry Drake." She said. "If it wasn't for me.."

"It's not your fault." He interrupted.

"But.."

"If I had just stuck to my guns and not let Gosalyn talk me into this trip she'd be okay." He said. She'd be mad at me, maybe not speak to me for a week, but she'd be fine."

"You can't blame yourself buddy." Launchpad said. "You've taken Gosalyn on lots of your cases before."

"Well, this time, it came back to bite me." He said.

Angela frowned and put her hand on Drake's that was holding Gosalyn's.

"The only ones who are at fault is Magica and Negaduck." She said. "We'll handle them later. But right now, let's just take care of Gos, okay?"

* * *

The day dragged on and soon it was evening. Now that she was conscious Angela made sure not to leave Gosalyn's side. While she was weak she was able to conjure ice packs for Gosalyn while Fenton kept his eye on the fluids.

"We are getting low on I.V.s" Fenton whispered to her when she hobbled to grab another bag. "Think you can create more?"

"I'd create a whole emergency room, but it looks like you got it handled."

Fenton grinned sadly.

Suddenly..

"Gosalyn!?" They heard Drake yell. "Gosalyn, honey, breathe!"

"Oh no." Angela said as she and Fenton ran to her side. Gosalyn's eyes were still closed, but now she was gasping for air. Drake was cradling her face.

"No, no, Gosalyn!" Angela yelled. "Baby girl, you gotta breathe! Come on sweetie!"

She turned to see Fenton who with Della and Donald were frantically searching through the medical supplies.

Suddenly Gosalyn went limp.

Scrooge took her pulse.

"Very weak!" He said. "Hurry now!"

"Got an airbag!" Della said.

"And an AED!" Fenton added.

"Gosalyn, please!" Drake yelled.

"Come on lad." Scrooge said taking the frightened father away so his niece, nephew and friends could work.

The four adults moved into position to do CPR. Della with the airbag, Angela with chest compressions, Donald checking her pulse and Fenton standing by with the AED.

Angela started chest compressions.

"Go." She told Della who squeezed the airbag.

"Weak." Donald said.

"Again." Angela said and they repeated the motions.

"Come on Gosalyn." Della said squeezing the bag.

Donald gulped on the third round.

"I think it stopped." He said looking at them.

"Fenton!" Angela yelled.

"On it!" He said handing her the paddles. Angela stuck the adhesive paddles onto Gosalyn and Fenton turned on the machine.

"Back up a bit guys." Fenton said as he said as the machine advised a charge. He pressed the button and Gosalyn's body jumped slightly at the shock.

The AED checked her heart rhythm and advised another shock.

With a gulp, he hit the button again.

Gosalyn's body jolted, but again, it said another shock was advised.

Drake thought he was hallucinating. This had to be a nightmare right? No way was his Gosalyn lying there having her heart shocked. Even worse the machine saying there was no heart beat. That wasn't possible, not his Gosalyn.

"Hang on there now, easy lad, easy." Scrooge said grabbing him when he saw Drake start to go down.

He fell to the ground and there he exploded. He screamed her name to the sky, again, and again, the agony in his voice piercing, the tears running like a river.

Then as if Gosalyn heard him..

"We got a rhythm!" Fenton yelled.

The group started CPR again and soon enough...

"Her pulse is back to normal." Donald said after a few moments.

"She's back my boy." Scrooge whispered leaning down to Drake. "She's back."

Drake uttered a hoarse cry and hid his face in his arms.

The group removed the equipment and they motioned it was okay for Drake to come back over to Gosalyn. He was weary now, sick with fear, leaning on his sidekick and an elderly duck. Angela was putting a new ice pack on Gosalyn's forehead and Fenton was adding the I.V.

He fell down to his daughter's side.

"What's happening to her?" He asked looking up at Angela. "You said it wasn't a death sentence? But she..she almost.."

"I know." was the only thing Angela could muster. There was nothing to say as she watched Drake wrap his little girl in his arms.

She turned to give him some time alone with her.

* * *

"I don't understand." Donald said as they put away the equipment they used. "Nightmare Opium shouldn't be this long."

"Nor should it have stopped Gosalyn's heart." Della added. "The only time that happens is when it's not treated and the organs start failing."

"Maybe it's not Nightmare Opium." Fenton asked.

"No, it is." Angela said. "That smell is easy to remember. I don't think it's just the drug."

"What do you mean?" Della asked.

Angela sighed.

"The drug induces nightmares, hallucinations." Angela said. "But usually when treatment is administered, the victim comes out of that stage after a few hours. Gosalyn is now going on 24 hours and she has only gotten worse."

"Like our treating the fevers is not working?" Donald asked.

Angela thought for a moment.

"What if, we are only treating the physical symptoms?" She said.

"How do you mean?" Fenton said. "I mean she has been feverish, lethargic."

"The dreams." Della interrupted snapping her fingers. "For some reason, Gosalyn is locked in those nightmares."

"I'd say more like trapped." Angela said. "I think what we saw was Gosalyn attempting to give up."

"Give up?" Donald asked.

"But why?" Fenton asked. "She's such a happy kid. What could possibly make her not want to get well?"

"Sometimes those who smile the widest are hiding the most pain." Della said. "And if things don't change for the better, if her heart stops again, I don't know if we can bring her back."

* * *

Later that night...

Angela was sore and tired. The stitches Mrs. Beakley had done on her wounds were pulling and itchy under the fresh bandages. It didn't help that Angela had moved around so much, especially when Gosalyn went into cardiac arrest. Now her body was protesting. She kept nodding in and out as she was monitoring Gosalyn. Drake had not moved at all, keeping his little girl in his arms, as if scared she would try to leave this world again. Soon Gosalyn began to run a temperature and started to moan.

Angela saw that the ice pack had melted and lifted it off Gosalyn's forehead. Giving her forehead a gentle stroke, Angela conjured a new one. Once she was sure Gosalyn was set, she sat back down, head on her knees and closed her eyes.

" _Rest your head, little girl blue."_

Angela opened her eyes to see Drake singing quietly to his little girl.

_"Paint your dreams on your pillow."_

Angela smiled sadly as Drake laid next to Gosalyn. His face buried in the crook her neck.

 _I'll be near to chase away fear, so sleep now and dream until tomorrow._ _"_

Angela got an idea. Maybe it could work.

"Drake?" She asked. "Sing to her again."

He looked at Angela who positioned herself. Placing her hand on Gosalyn's head she emitted a soft glow.

Drake tried again. He sat up and began stroking Gosalyn's face.

 _"_ _Rest your head, little girl blue. Paint your dreams on your pillow. I'll be..near..to chase.._

He couldn't finish as he choked up.

 _"Away fear."_ A new voice sang.

They looked up to see Ethan kneeling next to him, a hand on his shoulder.

 _"So sleep now."_ He, Drake, and Angela continued. _"And dream until tomorrow."_

"It's like when you sing us our song mom." Dewey said watching from close by. Della hugged her boys and got up.

 _"_ _Rest your head, little girl blue."_ She sang sitting next to Angela.

One by one everyone surrounded the sick little girl their voices harmonizing the beautiful lullaby. Even Donald who could make glass shatter when he sang with 'The Three Caballeros' was soft voiced.

_"Paint your dreams on your pillow._

_"We'll be near to chase away fear_ _, so sleep now and dream until tomorrow._ _"_

Meanwhile..

_"I'm not a bad egg, I'm not. I'm spirited, that's what I have always been!"_

Gosalyn was huddled up in a corner her hands to her ears. She had been verbally thrashed for what felt like the millionth time and it just would not stop. Why couldn't the monsters just leave her alone? For a brief moment, she had let herself fall victim to their words, letting them absorb her, but then something brought her back, telling her to fight it.

A new sound suddenly broke. It was muffled, but for some reason, it brought her comfort. She suddenly felt very tired and laid down. Curling herself into a ball she closed her eyes.

"She's calming down." Angela said glad that the spell she cast to help Gosalyn rest worked. She removed her hand from Gosalyn's forehead and replaced it with an icepack.

 _"But how long is it going to last?"_ She thought nervously.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day arrived and Gosalyn was not doing any better. The only silver lining was that her heart had not stopped a second time.

"Della's right." Angela said leafing through her family book. "If Gosalyn is being held captive by the nightmares, she may stop fighting all together."

She looked over where Drake was, still having not left Gosalyn's side. He was more broken than ever. Especially after he had come so close to losing her.

"He's a complete wreck and rightfully so." She said turning a page. "How is Gosalyn not hearing him cry for her!? That alone should have woken her up."

"Any luck lass?" Scrooge asked.

"Nothing so far." She said. "None of my family's spells seem to be the one. There's gotta be a way we can bring her back."

"The poor child." He said looking to them. "And her father."

And he knew. He had thought they had truly lost Della for good and it was agony for all around. The boys even more so because they had kept it a mystery.

"It's just so odd that nightmares would actually trap someone." He said. "How is that even possible?"

"Nothing in this world is impossible." Angela said. She looked up.

"If Della's theory is correct." She said. "Gosalyn might not be who she is on the surface. I mean, when you think about it, all of us have fears, secrets. What if Gosalyn is afraid to wake up because she thinks the nightmare is all too real?"

"Her greatest fears come to life?" Scrooge said.

"Yeah."

"Tis a possibility, I suppose."

Angela flipped through the book.

"I'm trying to find a spell that will somehow let us get through to Gosalyn." She said. "Or wake her up at least."

She stopped when she looked at a page. She read it.

"I think I may have found it." She said slamming it shut and running over to Drake.

* * *

"You are going to do what?" He asked when Angela told him of her plan.

"Enter Gosalyn's mind." She said.

"Are you serious?" Launchpad asked.

"Like hypnosis?" Ethan asked.

"Sorta." She said opening the book. "The spell actually allows spirits into the mind of the ill to calm them. Think of it as magical homeopathy."

"Baloney!" Donald said.

She made a face.

"Now I know where the boys get their criticism."

"But how?" Violet asked.

"Well I can attempt to enter Gosalyn's mind and essentially try to find her." She said. "Well, her spirit anyway. I can also get a view of what is happening, what is causing her to prevent coming back to us."

"Isn't that a bit creepy though?" Louie asked. "Actually going into someone's brain!?"

"Creep factor or not." Angela said. "I think it's the only way."

She looked to the group.

"You guys keep watch." She said. "I doubt Magica and Negaduck will want a second round. Their goal is the stone now. But better safe than sorry."

She headed over to Gosalyn. Putting her hand on Gosalyn's forehead she closed her eyes and conjured the spell. The group watched as Angela almost went frozen. Then moments later, without warning Angela went flying backwards with a yell.

"What was that!?" Dewey asked as they ran to her.

"You okay?" Lena asked.

Angela shook her head.

"Someone or something does not want me in there." She said putting her hand to the side of her head. "Before I could even get a look to see where I was, I got pushed back."

She stomped back over.

"Alright whoever you are." She said. "Now I mean business."

"But Angela!" Fenton said. "What if the thing keeps throwing you back!"

"Or worse tries to hurt you." Scrooge added.

"Maybe it doesn't like strangers." Huey said.

Angela snapped her fingers.

"That's it!" She said. "Huey, you're a genius!"

"HA!" He said to his brothers.

"Of course it won't let me in alone." She said. "I may be someone Gosalyn knows, but not close enough to her to see what is going on. And they sure as heck do not want me knowing."

"So what happens now?" Drake asked.

She looked to him.

"Drake." She said. "I don't know why Gosalyn is so afraid or what she is thinking and I really did not want to do this. But, I think the best course of action would be if you come with me."

"Of course I will." He said without hesitation. "Why didn't you do so in the first place?!"

She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Because I don't know what we might see." She said. "And well, I don't know how it would effect you. No father wants to see his little girl in pain, but the causes can be much worse."

"I don't care!" He said throwing her hands off his shoulders. "I'll take whatever is thrown at me if that means she will get better! If she secretly hates me or if there is something from her past, I will deal with it after she wakes up! I just want her back!"

Angela nodded.

"Launchpad, Ethan." She said. "It might not be a bad idea for you two to come with as back up and also because Launchpad you have known Gosalyn for quite awhile too. She might open up to you."

"No problemo." He said. "Anything for Gosalyn!"

"Me too!" Ethan said.

"What about the rest of us?" Webby said. "We want to help Gosalyn too."

Angela patted her head.

"I know you do honey." She said. "But I think it will be too much on her if all of us were there at the same time. I know you guys love her, but we don't want to inundate her."

"Gosalyn will need you when she awakens Webby dear." Mrs. Beakley said. "The arms of a dear friend is always welcome after an ordeal."

Webby frowned but nodded.

"Okay." Angela said and they knelt down.

"So uh, how are you going to let us into Gosalyn's mind Angela?" Launchpad asked.

"Easy." She said putting her hand on Gosalyn's forehead again. "Put your hands on mine. I'll cast the spell so it takes us all in by the tower of our hands."

They did as was told.

"Close your eyes." She said. "And concentrate on her."

Soon enough a powerful surge swept through them.

* * *

Drake felt himself fall then hit ground. He opened his eyes.

"Where are we?" He asked.

Angela looked around.

"We just entered Gosalyn's subconscious." She said. "And by the looks of it, we are okay to go through."

Something flew by their eyes. It was like a flying screen, showing Gosalyn playing hockey.

"Hey, that's when Gos made the winning goal in last year's pee-wee hockey championship." Launchpad pointed out.

Other screens began flying by.

"It's her memories." Angela said. "Her life before our eyes."

Drake reached out when he saw the one of him playing with Gosalyn in the tower for the first time. She had gotten the edge on him with a tickle attack. His heart broke though when he saw her being held by her grandfather when she was a toddler.

"But where is she?" He asked.

Suddenly a sound came swimming in. It wasn't happy like the memories, it was..

"It sounds like someone is crying." Ethan said.

The sniffles and gasps blanketed the room.

"That's Gosalyn!" Drake yelled. "Gosalyn!"

He tried to track the sound.

"I'm coming Gosalyn honey!" He yelled when he got a lock on it. He took off the group at his heels.

* * *

They entered a bright white area. There huddled in a corner was Gosalyn, curled up as tight as could be. She was sobbing in her arms, her face hidden.

Drake thought he might cry himself with happiness that he found her.

"Gosalyn!" He yelled. "Gosalyn!"

She looked up as he started running to her.

"No!" She yelled. "Get away from me!"

He stopped when he saw the fear in her green eyes.

"Gosalyn, sweetie, it's me." He said sadly. "It's dad."

"Please." She sobbed and tried to hide. "Go away."

Angela approached him from behind and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why?" He said. "Why is she scared of me?"

"Let me try." She said and she motioned to Ethan.

"Hey Gosalyn." She yelled. "You here!?"

Gosalyn wiped her eyes.

"Angela?" She asked.

"Hey what's with the water works kiddo?"

"Ethan?"

The two friends came into view.

"Yeah, it's us." Angela said. "We've been looking for you."

The two sat down next to her.

"What's going on honey?" Angela asked. "Why are you so upset?"

Gosalyn shook her head.

"Oh no, none of that missy." Ethan said. "Something is bugging you. You can tell Angie and me."

She looked to him and then to Angela. Then she looked at the ground.

"Because da..Darkwing Duck hates me." She said.

Her statement practically knocked Drake over. She didn't even say dad, but referred to him as Darkwing Duck.

"Where on earth did you get a notion like that?" Angela asked.

"Because it's true." Gosalyn said.

"Well that's the biggest load of malarky I have ever heard." Ethan said. "Kid, I've only known you guys for three days and it's pretty darn obvious your dad thinks the world of you."

Gosalyn sighed and got up.

"No he doesn't." She said kicking an imaginary pebble. "He only adopted me because he felt sorry for me. All I've done is make trouble for him. He just won't admit it because he's too proud. He doesn't want to admit my adoption was a failure."

"I think my brain might explode." Angela said. "You hearing this Ethan?"

Ethan said nothing, but stood up.

"Gosalyn." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. "Who told you that?"

She sniffled.

"He did."

Ethan and Angela looked at each other. Meanwhile Drake thought he might collapse. He wracked his brain trying to find when he would have ever told Gosalyn that. There was no way in the whole wide universe he regretted becoming her father. It was the best decision he had made in his life.

"When?" Angela asked.

"In another place." Gosalyn said. "Being myself and not knowing when to stop being so darn spirited, I followed him on one of his cases. Megavolt and Quackerjack made this thing called a Time Top and I uh...accidentally went into it. It took me to St. Canard, but it wasn't the same place. The Launchpad there told me that I had ran away and dad..I mean Darkwing Duck became such a mess, he started arresting people for the most minor things. He somehow took over it with a curfew. You couldn't even sneeze without getting in trouble."

She held her arms to herself.

"He changed." She said. "He was not even Darkwing anymore. He was Darkwarrior. When he saw me, he was so happy. But when I didn't want to become so...obsessed like him...he..he.."

She began choking on sobs.

"What happened honey?" Angela asked putting her arm around her.

"I can't..I can't!" Gosalyn buried her face in Angela's shirt and was sobbing, practically in hysterics.

"Okay baby, okay." Angela said stroking her hair.

"Gosalyn, you can't believe that!" A new voice said.

Gosalyn looked up.

"Launchpad?" She said.

"Yeah!" He said running in. "Your dad loves you more than anything. Why you're the best thing in his whole life! More important to him than being Darkwing!"

He reached out to her and Gosalyn went to him.

"He doesn't." She cried laying her face on his shoulder. "You weren't there Launchpad. Well you were, but the you now, didn't see him. He hated me so much."

"Ah Gos, it's not possible." He said. They all turned and saw Drake wasn't doing so much better. He was on his knees, his hand covering his beak so no one would hear his cries, his tears falling like rain. How long had his little girl felt this way?

Angela got up and went to him.

"I could never say that to her." He said wiping his eyes. "It's just not, I could never feel that way."

He looked to Gosalyn. So small in Launchpad's arms and so sad.

"She's my life."

Angela nodded.

"Let's find this monster she is talking about." Angela said.

* * *

They entered the memory room again.

"I am sure her fever has returned." Angela said. "No doubt these memories are not going to be pretty so prepare yourself."

It didn't take long. They were soon surrounded by Gosalyn's nightmares. When her parents died in that horrible plane crash. Her grandfather telling her mom and dad wouldn't be coming home. His body lying at the foot of the stairs. Watching kids get adopted instead of her at the orphanage. When Taurus Bulba nearly killed her. When she thought Darkwing had died.

Then one memory surrounded them taking up the entire space. It was the Time Top that Gosalyn was talking about.

They watched in horror as Darkwarrior Duck told Gosalyn everything. That she was a bad egg, that she never did her chores, that she got in his way. And the worse part that he should have never adopted her. Even using her given name Waddlemeyer instead of Mallard.

"Gosalyn." Drake uttered.

And even after he had been knocked unconscious, she still said she loved him and kissed his head.

"But it was an alternate universe!" Drake cried out. "I could never, ever be this Darkwarrior Duck. Of course I would be a wreck if I ever lost her, but to just treat her like that after I had gotten her back! I wouldn't care if she didn't want to join me. I would just be happy she was back!"

"But she doesn't seem to believe that." Angela said. "She must think that you keep those feelings from her. That Darkwarrior Duck is some part of you in reality."

Drake suddenly ran off.

* * *

Back in the room Launchpad had put Gosalyn down, both he and Ethan doing everything they can to convince her that her father genuinely loved her.

"It's just not true." She uttered.

"GOSALYN!" A voice rang out. Next thing Gosalyn knew she was rolling on the ground and then trapped in the arms of an hysterical Darkwing Duck minus the mask and hat.

"Gosalyn, my little girl." He cried holding her. "I love you so much. You are my daughter, you are my life. You gave me a reason to truly live. Please Gosalyn believe me."

Gosalyn in her shock just stood there.

"I need you to come back." He said. "Please, come back. If I lost you, I think I'd be lost too. I don't think I could even live."

He uttered a strangled cry when she slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Really?" She uttered.

"With all my heart." He whispered pulling her back a little so he could see her. She needed to see how serious he was, how much he missed her.

"Your dad's been by your side this whole time Gosalyn." Angela said. "He even sang your lullaby."

"The lullaby?" She said. "The..the one..you sing for me at home?"

He nodded.

"Why would someone you think secretly hates you, do something so special?" Ethan asked.

She looked at him and then Darkwing.

"But...I always get in the way...I..I never do what I am supposed to." She said reciting what Darkwarrior said.

"Duh!" Angela said aloud. "Of course not! Because you are a kid! No kid wants to do chores. Gosalyn, that's not being a bad egg. That's being a kid!"

"And it's not a reason to not love you." Launchpad said.

"And I only don't like you going on cases with me because I don't want you to get hurt." Drake said stroking her face. "It's not about my image or even solving the case. It's about the fact that if something happened to you, I could never forgive myself. I would have failed as your father because I couldn't protect you. And without you, my life just wouldn't be worth it anymore. I'd had lost my little girl, my reason for being."

"Now does that sound like that Darkwarrior Dummy?" Angela said pointing to Drake. "Like a guy who would drop you in a Duck York minute because all you were doing was being a kid. Seriously, if that's not a dad, then I better go home and talk to mine!"

Gosalyn looked up at him. He stared at her with such love, such care. Not the hatred Darkwarrior did.

She choked on a sob.

"DAD!" She yelled and threw herself back into his arms. She cried as he held her close.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I just didn't want to tell you because I was afraid it was true."

"It could never be true." He said as tears ran down on his beak. "I love you too much to even think that way. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

She hiccuped.

"I love you too."

"Wahhhh!" Launchpad cried hysterically grabbing onto Ethan and Angela. He had them off the ground squeezing them tightly.

"This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" He cried.

"Launchpad, I'm still healing here!" Angela squeaked.

"I'm seeing spots." Ethan said. "Is that a good thing?"

"Oh sorry!" Launchpad said and put them down. He blew his nose with a hanky.

Suddenly Drake seized.

"Dad?" Gosalyn said. He held himself as everyone watched as a figure flew from his back and took form.

"Oh look, it's the metal concert reject!" Angela said sarcastically crossing her arms.

"Darkwarrior?" Gosalyn uttered frightened.

"So, you thought it wasn't true huh?" He said. "Well how do you all know?"

"Pretty obvious." Angela said approaching him. "So the nightmare cometh. Good, now, ya know, get lost."

"I ain't leaving!" He said.

"Then can I borrow your shoulder pads?" She asked pointing the large spikes. "They would probably save me a bundle on snow tires."

"What do you want!?" Ethan asked holding onto Drake who wanted desperately to get at Darkwarrior's throat.

"Yeah and what's the big idea huh?" Launchpad said also holding on to Drake. "How could you say such horrible things to Gosalyn? She, is, was, uh, your kid!"

"She's not mine!" He said. "It was a huge mistake!"

"Now that Gosalyn is realizing that Darkwarrior isn't real, well, he's trying to fight it." Angela said. "She stops believing he is real, he goes away, like all nightmares."

She made a face.

"Especially this particularly ugly one."

"You watch your mouth lady!" Darkwarrior said. "Everything I said is true, after all I did come from him."

He pointed at Drake. Gosalyn's heart froze. The truth and lies again being questioned.

"You only emerged from him because Gosalyn thought that you were a part of her father." Angela said. "She thought he harbored you, which all of us know is a complete crock. Nice theatrics though. But I think it's time you turn tail feather or else."

"Or else what?" He asked crossing his arms. "You going to bibbity-boppity boo me into a pumpkin?"

Angela smiled and chuckled.

"Alright then." She said. "Don't say I didn't warn you though."

She turned.

"RELEASE THE DAD!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Darkwarrior said, but it was too late.

Launchpad and Ethan had let go and Drake took off. He grabbed hold of Darkwarrior Duck and starting knocking the living daylights out of him!

"You are not me!" He yelled. "I could never hurt Gosalyn like that! You are just some stupid alternate me that was made by Quackerjack and Megavolt! Which in that is impressive considering their penchant for stupidity!"

He laid another blow.

"I feel sorry for your Gosalyn!" He yelled. "No wonder she ran away! I would too if I had someone like you as a parent!"

"I think you are getting your answer here Gos." Angela said.

Gosalyn watched as Darkwing, no, her dad fight the monster that had haunted her for so long.

He lifted Darkwarrior off the ground and with a good punch to the jaw sent him into the air.

"Yeah you better fly." He said. Suddenly he felt something grab his middle.

"Dad." Gosalyn said as she hugged him tight. He lifted her into his arms.

She looked at him as she placed the Darkwing hat back on his head.

"Can we go back now?" She asked. "I don't want to be here anymore."

He smiled and nodded.

"So how do we get out of here?" Launchpad asked.

A bright light suddenly emerged from behind him.

"I think we go that way." Angela said.

* * *

Back on the land the group watched as the four sat in a kind of suspended animation. Suddenly the four jerked.

"Whoo!" Launchpad said. "What a ride!"

Drake shook his head then turned when he saw Gosalyn take a deep breath. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Gosalyn?" He whispered.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Hi dad." She said tiredly.

He grinned and picked her up as everyone cheered. She snuggled into his shoulder.

Gosalyn blinked when she felt something hit her cheek.

"Dad?" She asked looking at him touching his face. "Why are you crying? Did you inhale the weeping gas canister again?"

He chuckled as he held her hand.

"No." He said through sniffles. "I'm just so happy that you are awake."

Launchpad too started getting misty causing Ethan and Angela to move a few steps away from him.

"Jeez dad, no need to get all teary-eyed about it!" Gosalyn said. "You're embarrassing me."

She crossed her arms, but winked at him.

Drake laughed for the first time in three days and held her to him once again.

"Just give me a pass on this one." He said to her. "Okay?"

She sighed comically but hugged him just as tight.

The nightmare was finally over.


	15. Chapter 15

That night everyone decided some fun was in order and cleaning. Thankfully the lake they had been camping by provided both. They changed into their bathing suits and headed for the water. Well..almost everyone.

"Aw come on dad!" Gosalyn said annoyingly. "We're roughing it, we shouldn't have to take a bath!"

"You of all people, young lady, need one." Drake said as he took a cloth and scrubbed Gosalyn's face.

"But I wanna go hang out with everyone!" She protested gesturing to the group. The McDuck/Ducks and the kids were playing in the lake.

"You will once we finish." Drake said. "Besides you'll play more than clean up."

They sat at the edge of the lake while Della and Donald wrangled the boys to clean up and Mrs. Beakley helped the Webby, Lena, and Violet. Scrooge and Launchpad were dozing by a tree. Angela was up said tree reading from her family's book. Fenton decided to call it an early night and Ethan was changing in his tent.

"Sheesh, I can probably plant a garden behind your ears!" Drake said jokingly.

"That's a lie and you know it."

"I dunno." He said. "I think Bushroot might have to be careful or there could be a new plant duck around!"

"Aw jeez dad!" Gosalyn said. She broke free from him and ran in the opposite direction only to knock into something.

"Well what have we here?" Ethan said grabbing her. "I think we got ourselves a walking vegetable!"

"Not you too!" Gosalyn protested, but she was laughing as Ethan held her high up.

"What's the best course of action for dealing with walking crucifiorous vegetables Darkwing!?" He asked.

Drake shrugged.

"I'd say plant it and see what grows." He said as he watched Ethan wrangle with his daughter.

"I have a better idea." Ethan said. "It's the Super Suds Attack! He grabbed the cloth and the soap and began scrubbing Gosalyn.

"ACK!" Gosalyn yelled, but as much she protested she was giggling like crazy.

"Nothing can withstand the Super Suds!" Ethan proclaimed. "Not even the wiliest of green monsters!"

He gave Gosalyn a good cleaning and put her down.

"Well what do you think!" He asked Drake.

"Ahh, there's my daughter!" He said happily.

"I wasn't THAT dirty!" Gosalyn said. "Can I go now, please!?"

Drake nodded.

"KEEN GEAR!"

She ran into the water and met up with her friends.

"You are the first person to give Gosalyn a bath and not come back bruised." Drake said as Ethan sat down next to him.

"I meet a lot of kids when I travel with Angie." He said. "You realize the universal language is fun. When you make something fun, it becomes less of a chore."

"Mmmm." Drake said. "Guess I should have thought of that after the time Gosalyn became a slime monster. Granted, she fought me pretty good when I cleaned her up."

Ethan laughed.

"That does not surprise me." He said.

"What the slime monster or her nearly killing me during her bath?"

"Both." Ethan said. "Now that I know who you are."

Drake turned to him.

"Yeah, about that." He said. "Look, I hope you aren't mad that I didn't tell you I was Darkwing Duck. I really like to keep it a secret, especially now that I have Gosalyn."

"I get it." Ethan said. "No one wants their secret identity exposed and of course even more with Gosalyn. It's even more important that it stays under wraps for her protection."

"I don't know how I am going to keep Negaduck from keeping it quiet." Drake said. "Once he gets back to St. Canard, he'll expose me and Gosalyn, I'm sure of it."

Ethan watched as the Drake put his chin on his knees. He watched as Gosalyn played and splashed with the other kids.

"I nearly lost her." He said. "How am I going to be able to protect her now that my secret is out? We may have to move, change my identity and hers, give up being Darkwing.."

"Hey, hey." Ethan interrupted. "Don't get yourself in a state now. Look, Angela hasn't detected that the stone has left this island. We may get to it before they do."

Ethan his hand on Drake's shoulder.

"Don't start anticipating the worst when it hasn't even happened yet." He said. "Just focus on the now. Gosalyn is back to being herself after all."

Drake put his hand on Ethan's.

"I never did thank you by the way." He said. "You saved her, when Negaduck dropped.."

He couldn't even finish. The thought of his ill daughter nearly plummeting to her death made his stomach drop.

"How did you get to her so fast?" He asked Ethan.

Ethan sighed.

"I had been watching the whole thing." He said. "When I saw where Negaduck was floating, I basically knew that if he was to drop her, the lake would catch her. I just, well, sort of waited. When he let go of her, I dove in. Thankfully, my sense of direction wasn't far off and I was able to get to her before she could really go down."

He froze when he felt Drake squeeze his hand softly.

"Thank you." He said. "And Angela of course. If it weren't for you two, I may be on my way back home right now to bury my child. You don't know how grateful I am."

Ethan smiled

"You were the one who brought Gosalyn back." He said. "Angie just gave us directions and I provided the back up."

"You did more than that." Drake said. "You helped her realize I wasn't Darkwarrior. You hardly know me, but you didn't believe I was him."

"Well it was pretty obvious to me from the get-go." Ethan answered. "Look, I know from experience families can argue and say well, some pretty awful things. But you, you made it so clear that you don't regret bringing Gosalyn into your life."

Suddenly the lightbulb hit.

"Wait a minute." He said. "The Taurus Bulba incident. That little girl you helped, that was Gosalyn, wasn't it?"

Drake nodded slowly.

"Wow." Ethan said.

"I just..couldn't let her go." Drake said. "She was all alone and I guess...so was I. I got pretty banged up after dealing with Bulba, but I just kept thinking about how Gosalyn was doing. I started thinking about what I wanted out of life. I led a very solitary existence and made it clear that was how it would be. Darkwing Duck, that's me and nothing else. But then after I met Gosalyn, that started to change. I started to realize how lonely I was. How even with dealing with criminals and everything that comes them, it was almost becoming monotonous. I started thinking about what it would be like to well..be a father. If I could do it. I mean my experience with kids was mainly rescuing them from kidnappers, not having one of my own."

"Domesticated Darkwing Duck." Ethan said with a smile.

Drake chuckled.

"Truth be told, the idea scared me out of my wits." He said. "I mean, it was just me, what could I give her? I didn't have a wife to teach her girl things, I barely took care of myself properly, I worked at night. I get hurt. It was crazy."

"Obviously there is a 'but' to this." Ethan said.

He nodded.

"But I couldn't let her go." He said. "I just knew I had to..like something was pulling me towards that orphanage."

He got up.

"After the last few days though, I'm starting to wonder if I did the right thing."

He turned, but Ethan went after him.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked turning Drake to him.

"I never regretted adopting her." He said. "But I have put her in so much danger. So many times I could have lost her and this time I was so close. Seeing Gosalyn so sick that her heart stopped beating. Knowing any second she could have been gone no matter how hard the four of them tried to revive her. It was the worst feeling I had ever felt and I put her in that danger."

"That is not true." Ethan said. "You couldn't have known that Negaduck or Magica were working together or that they had access to Nightmare Opium."

"But if I had acted like a father instead of focusing on my own ego." He said.

"You ARE acting like a father." Ethan said. "You were the one who brought Gosalyn back, you were the one who showed her she had nothing to fear. You stayed by her side the whole time."

He sighed.

Look, I am not a parent, but I know you can't shield Gosalyn from the world. She's the type that will want to experience every single moment of it and you are doing everything you can to give it to her. What happened these last few days, was a horrible thing, yes, but it wasn't you who caused it because you let her come with us. And..I..I'm really glad that you both did."

Drake looked up at him.

"Angie and I have met some extraordinary people." Ethan said nervously. "But none of them are like you and Gosalyn. I love how spunky Gosalyn is, her bravery. And knowing her father is the superhero I admire and even more so now because he has dad attached to his resume. And not just dad, but great dad, because Gosalyn is so happy. I see how much she loves and admires you because I think she wants to prove to you that she can be just as strong."

He took a chance and wrapped his arms around Drake.

"Don't doubt yourself." He whispered. "Because you are doing wonderfully. Gosalyn would be lost without you. You are her father, maybe not by blood, but that doesn't matter. You are it for her."

He pulled himself back to look Drake in the eyes. Drake chuckled.

"You really have a way with words." He said.

Ethan shrugged.

"I just call it like see it." He said. "I don't lie."

Suddenly dots of lights scattered around them. Almost like a small wave.

"Wow, there must be something attracting the fireflies." Drake said. It was a gentle glow that illuminated Ethan's face. Drake's heart was pounding at the sight. Ethan was truly a beautiful person.

"Yeah." Ethan said. "I don't know why?"

Then he realized.

"ANGIE!?" He yelled turning to the figure lying in the tree.

"Sorry, I sneezed and my trigger finger went off!" Angela said with a grin out of the corner of her eye. It was not true of course, she had seen the scene between her best friend and his crush. She thought she add a bit of mood lighting.

Ethan sighed, but Drake laughed.

"I should get cleaned up myself and go check on Gosalyn." He said releasing himself from Ethan.

"Yeah." Ethan said. His insides were swimming with joy though. He loved holding Drake in his arms. It was like he belonged there. He did truly admire him. Darkwing Duck aside he truly was one of a kind.

"If you smile any wider." Angela said. "I think it may stay that way."

Ethan stomped over to the tree. Scrooge and Launchpad had awoken from their nap and decided to leave the nap spot and enjoy the lake.

"You are so nosy!" He growled.

"What!?" Angela said hanging upside down from the tree branch. "A sneeze caught me off guard!"

"Angie." He said. "Your sneezes do not cause fireflies to shoot out of your finger!"

"First time for everything!" She said laughing lifting herself back up. "And I think he likes you."

Ethan eyed her.

"We don't know that." He said. "And excuse the term, but you don't exactly have the best 'gay-dar'"

"I dunno." She said. "He looked happily surprised when you hugged him. Plus I am sure you earned potential boyfriend points when you told him how you felt about him and Gosalyn."

Ethan sighed.

"It's the truth." He said. "To be a superhero and take care of a little girl. I could never do that."

"Never say never my friend." She said. "For all you know you could be part of that in the not so distant future."

"In my dreams."

He looked out at Drake who was holding Gosalyn on his shoulders.

"Not that I wouldn't mind it." He said.

"Do I hear your biological clock ticking?" Angela asked with a laugh.

"No, but yours should be." Ethan answered.

He sighed.

"Who am I kidding." He said. "It is ticking. The thought of marriage, a family, I feel like I am ready for it now. And with him...who knows?"

"So ask him out." Angela said.

"And take him where?" He asked. "This island doesn't exactly have potential date locations."

Angela slapped her forehead.

"I mean when this is all done ya dope!" She said. "When we are back home."

"Oh."

"Yeah duh."

"You'd think he'd say yes?"

"Won't know until you try." She said swinging her leg.

Ethan chuckled and gave her leg a push.

"Ever the optimist." He said. "Hey Mrs. Beakley!?"

"Yes Ethan!" She yelled from the lake.

"Isn't time to change Angela's bandages!?"

Angela grimaced.

"AH!" She whispered to him. "What are you doing!?"

Ethan grinned evilly. He knew Mrs. Beakley used a strong, smelly, antiseptic that made Angela wince in pain and disgust.

"Why yes!" Mrs. Beakley said walking out of the lake. "We should take care of those dressings before you get to sleep Angela. They could probably use a good cleaning too."

Angela's face spoke dread while Ethan just laughed.

"That's for the biological clock joke." He whispered to Angela as she was pulled down the tree by Mrs. Beakley and headed her back to camp to take care of the awful task.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning the group got an early start on the search to find the stone. Gosalyn having learning her lesson now made sure to stay close and not let curiosity get the better of her.

"Are we going in the right direction?" Donald asked.

Angela nodded.

"I don't think it will be long now." She said and she could feel it. Her powers gave off a sense of familiarity, of home. Again, like when they were first approaching the island.

Suddenly she froze as a strong negative pulse raced through her. The same kind it had done at McDuck Manor only this time it was more powerful.

She fell to her knees trembling.

"Angie!?" Ethan asked. "What's wrong?

"No." She uttered shaking her head. "They couldn't have?"

"What is it Angela?" Lena asked worriedly.

Angela regained control of her senses and without any warning took off ahead. The group stood in shock for a moment but then were at her heels. Angela conjured her magic and began to fly. She couldn't be too late.

She entered a clearing and her heart stopped in her throat. There it lay, like the Sword in the Stone. A large, smooth oval, glowing the same hazy pink that she had seen when her mother first told her the story. It lay on an edifice. As if her ancestors had given it a home before they were taken by the witch hunters.

"Whoa." The boys said in unison.

"Angela!" Webby yelled. "You found it!"

But Angela wasn't celebrating though.

"Something the matter lass?" Scrooge asked.

Angela looked around with wild eyes as she conjured her bo staff.

"They're here." She said.

"Who?"

"Magica and Negaduck." Lena said also sensing the ominous air.

A cackle erupted and suddenly a strong wind knocked them off their feet.

"Well done Angela!" Magica said. "You led us right to here."

"Took ya long enough!"

Angela readied her stance as the group too also prepared to defend themselves as Magica and Negaduck descended to the ground.

"I should have known you'd follow us." Angela growled.

"Wasn't hard." Magica said. "We just had to stay off your radar as it were. Now you are going to pick up that stone and give it to me."

"Not on your life." Angela uttered.

"You seem to forget that the last time you uttered such defiance, Negaduck and I only injured you."

She looked at Angela still bandaged up.

"I doubt you will be able to withstand it this time." Magica laughed. "Don't think we will go so easy on you."

"We'll see about that." Angela said.

"Hey Darkwing!" Negaduck yelled. "I see your kid recovered!"

Drake held Gosalyn to his side as Negaduck conjured something in his hands. It was the Nightmare Opium.

"Think she'd be able to handle a Round 2?"

He was about to throw it when a hand grabbed his wrist hard.

"Do it." Angela said the rage in her eyes vivid. "And it'll be the last thing before you leave this world."

Negaduck just leered at her.

"I see someone is a bit peeved."

Angela said nothing.

"Such anger Angela." Magica said. "My, my."

"I don't exactly hold respect for those who nearly kill a child." She responded. "But it's time Negaduck, that you relinquish your gift."

"Or what?"

Angela just grinned and closed her eyes.

"Hey, what the, what are you doing!?" He yelled. "Magica!"

He felt his powers surge out of him and into Angela. He tried to push her away, but the sorceresses just held on. He felt himself weaken and he fell to the ground. In his anger he tried to cast magic, but found he couldn't.

"What did you do!?" He said. "Give me back my power!"

"Magica isn't the only one who can give and take." Angela said.

He turned to Magica in despair as the group came close.

"MAGICA!" He yelled. "HELP ME!"

"You fool!" She yelled to him. "Why did you let your guard down!?"

Angela turned to the group, but faced Drake.

"He's all yours." She said with an evil smile. Then she set her sights on Magica.

* * *

Magica was not one to stand down so easily of course. Instead she turned and ran for the stone. Angela caught up with her and grabbed her, pulling her to the ground. Magica tried to conjure her magic, but because Angela was blocking her, was unable to do so. Angela then attempted to get up and head for the stone, but Magica attacked her with an electricity spell.

Meanwhile Negaduck had armed himself with his ever trusty chainsaw. Just because he was outnumbered and no longer possessing magic didn't mean he was going to surrender.

"Come any closer and I will do worse to you than what I did to Angela!" He said. Suddenly something hard hit his hand causing him to drop the chainsaw where it revved crazily on the ground. He looked to see one of the triplet ducks holding a sling shot.

"No more games!" Huey said. "And no more running away!"

Negaduck tried to grab the chainsaw, but before he could, Darkwing Duck grabbed it.

"Yeah!" Gosalyn yelled. "Let's get dangerous!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth kiddo." He said approaching Negaduck.

Meanwhile Magica grabbed the stone from the edifice, but before she could go any further she was knocked over.

"Not this time Magica!" Lena said trying to reach for the stone. Magica growled and cast a wind spell knocking Lena backwards. Thankfully her friends were near to catch her.

Angela recovered and went for Magica attacking her with a fire spell.

"We gotta help her!" Della said as they watched the two magical beings and their onslaughts of attacks. "Huey's right, no more running away! Negaduck is defenseless now. Darkwing can handle him!"

"But how can we stop Magica?" Violet asked.

Dewey grinned.

"We'll stop her like we did the last time." He said. "By making trouble!"

* * *

Magica took to the air with Angela close by.

"You can't stop me!" She yelled. "Once I have absorbed this stone, I will be the most powerful being on the planet!"

Angela charged, but instead of going for Magica, she aimed to get the stone out of her hand. Magica conjured another spell, but Angela was able to dodge it.

"Didn't think you'd need cheat sheets to be more powerful you green Medusa!" Scrooge yelled. The two women turned and there was Scrooge standing on the edifice calling out to them.

"Zip it Scrooge!" Magica yelled.

"Ya no good thieving joke of a magician!" He kept egging her on. "Angela's the true sorceress, not you!"

"Scrooge what are you doing!?" Angela yelled.

"Why, you're just a washed up kid's performer!" He said evilly. "Not even good enough for TV!"

"Why you!' Magica yelled and conjured a spell, but Scrooge dodged it with ease.

"Ha ha!" He laughed. "Missed me! Getting a bit rusty now in your old age!"

Magica was going from green to red.

"The wrinkles are becoming obvious too!"

That did it.

Magica flew down ready to rain smoke and brimstone on the wily miser, but he took off like lightening.

"I'll show you rusty, you old codger!" She lifted her empty hand, ready to cast a spell, but instead was caught off guard when something hit her back, sending her flying. The stone flying out of it.

Della stood there on one leg, holding her prosthetic robot leg in her hand.

Fenton grabbed the stone as Angela flew in.

"Catch Angela!" He yelled.

"NO!"

Magica cast a spell knocking the stone out of it's trajectory, but Ethan caught it like a football player.

The witch flew after him and Ethan took off running.

"Here, here!" Donald yelled waving his arms!

Ethan tossed the stone to the duck and off he went!

"Hey uh, Darkwing!" Negaduck said. "I didn't mean to hurt your kid ya know? I mean, Magica, she put some crazy spell on me, didn't know what I was doing is all."

Darkwing revved up the chainsaw.

"I highly doubt that."

"Yeah dad!" Gosalyn yelled from a tree tossing whatever she could at Negaduck. "Cut him to ribbons!"

Negaduck laughed nervously.

"Heh, she's got your humor." He said.

"Cover your eyes Gosalyn because this will get messy."

Negaduck did the only thing he could. Run. And he did so, right into Ethan. But before he could escape, Ethan grabbed him by his cape.

"Let me go!" The evil duck yelled as Ethan pulled him then wrapped his arm snugly around Negaduck's neck so he couldn't try to escape.

"I may not be a superhero like Darkwing Duck." Ethan said. "But I would never pass up the opportunity to help someone who hurts kids get their just desserts."

Negaduck struggled but Darkwing kept coming closer and closer until the blade of the chainsaw was inches from his beak. The fear overwhelming him, Negaduck fainted.

Ethan dropped him to the ground.

"For a guy who claims to love gore." He said. "He passed out pretty quickly."

"Only when it could happen to him." Darkwing said. "Here help me tie him up!"

* * *

Magica meanwhile was getting aggravated. The game of football with the stone was becoming monotonous and she was getting tired chasing the group of ducks around.

"Angela!" Launchpad yelled throwing the stone to her. Just as Angela caught the stone, Magica intervened. Not with magic this time but sheer brute force. She knocked deliberately into Angela, sending her ricocheting through the air. The stone dropped to the ground away from anyone. Magica swooped down and grabbed the stone. Wasting no time she conjured her own magic to absorb the stone's.

Angela dove down and watched in horror as the pink light from the stone swept into Magica, the witch's cackle getting louder by the second. When she turned around, Magica's eyes were the same hazy pink as the stone, but turning darker and darker.

"I did it!" The sorceress yelled. Immediately the weather turned and it became stormy. As if the island knew the most terrible thing had happened.

Magica floated herself into the air.

"Such power!" She said looking at her hands. "Such strong, infinite power!"

She looked down to see the scattering of ducks in shock.

"You played me for the last time Scrooge McDuck!" Magica yelled and casted a powerful earthquake spell. The ground beneath everyone shook and separated causing deep gashes in the earth. They stumbled, and tripped, doing everything they could to escape falling into the cracks.

Angela flew down and grabbed everyone she could to help bring them to safety.

"I'm sorry guys!" She said panting. "I shouldn't have brought you into this!"

"It's not over until it's over!" Scrooge said. "There's got to be a way to stop her."

Angela shook her head.

"She's too strong now!" Angela cried.

"Angela." Webby said running to her. "She can be stopped! It's been done before!"

"Don't give up now!" Gosalyn added.

"Yeah, you can do anything!" Violet responded.

"You're a Phelan." Lena said. "There has to be a way!"

Angela looked at the four girls. They held such belief in her. Even before when this had all happened those four girls looked up to her just as an explorer. Now, she was even more than that to them. Giving up was just not in the cards.

She smiled and outstretched her arms to wrap them in a hug.

"The biggest adventure you can have is by being yourself." She whispered to them. Her end of the episode mantra. If she wanted others to believe in it, then she had to believe in it too.

She looked at them.

"Thanks girls." She said.

A bolt of lightening struck as Magica floated above them cackling evilly.

Angela turned and thought. How could she stop Magica, if she already had absorbed the stone's power? Then she saw Negaduck, unconscious, wrapped in a rope.

The idea hit her. It was a long shot, but she had to try something.

Running with all her might Angela gained enough speed to get airborne.

"Alright Magica!" She yelled. "You know I won't back down! So come at me!"

Magica just laughed.

"Are you asking for a death wish!?" She said.

"What is she doing!?" Louie asked.

"Come on Magica!" Angela said holding her bo staff. "Or are you like Scrooge said, just an old bitty with special effects!"

"Childish teasing." Magica said. "So immature."

"Prove it." Angela said twirling her bo staff. "Got to you before."

Magica laughed.

"You really are a foolish woman!" Magica said. "Your demise will be my first with this power!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Angela whispered.

And Magica went after her. But instead of fighting Angela just dodged. In fact she was enjoying it so that she was taunting Magica.

"Seriously is that all you got!" Angela said flipped over in the air. She went left when Magica went right.

"Whoops, ya missed!" Angela said sticking her tongue out at Magica. The witch growled and cast another spell, but again, Angela was able to avoid it.

"Sheesh, you are rusty!"

"You're getting on my nerves!"

 _"Good."_ Angela thought. _"Just a little more."_

Angela just laughed and twirled around.

"Couldn't even control her own shadow child?" Angela asked. "Wow, talk about amateurish!"

That did it. Magica screamed and cast a tornado spell. Angela dodged, but instead of moving back she charged at Magica. The witch was so caught up in her own anger and the spell that she couldn't anticipate Angela would attack. Angela took the opportunity to grab Magica's wrist and then with her other hand placed it above where Magica would have a heart. Conjuring the same spell she had when she drained Negaduck of his magic she held on. Bolts of lighting surrounded the two as Angela screamed while Magica tried to stop her.

"Let go of me!" Magica yelled realizing what Angela was doing. She tried to cast a spell, but Angela was using every bit of magic and strength she had that she overtook the older woman.

She pushed Angela from her, but froze at the sight. Angela was floating, her arm outstretched. Behind her stood shadows. No, not shadows.

"It's Angela's ancestors!" Violet yelled. "The sorceresses who came before her!"

"It's their spirits!" Lena said. "All the Phelan women!"

And all of them with with an arm stretched out, aiming at Magica.

"No!" Magica yelled.

" _Never stop screaming."_ Angela heard her great grandmother Denise whisper to her.

 _"We'll always be with you."_ Her grandmother Ellen said.

With a yell Angela casted her magic as did the spirits of her ancestors at Magica. Streams of power flew through their air and got Magica. The witch screamed in agony as the magic was pulled from her. She watched in horror as the hazy pink shine of the magic danced in the hands of the Phelan sorceresses and then twirled around Angela as it was absorbed into her heart.

The pure, true, Phelan sorceress had finally arrived.


	17. Chapter 17

Angela floated in the sky, the magic of her ancestors flowed into her. It was so powerful Angela had to close her eyes. When it had fully absorbed in her, she put her hands to her heart encapsulating the gift that had now been bestowed upon her. She looked to Magica who was weak and in shock.

"It's over Magica." Angela said.

"This can't be!" The dark sorceress yelled.

"You better believe it is!" Scrooge yelled from down below.

Angela got into defensive position.

"You wanna try me now?" She asked with a grin.

Magica gulped.

Angela conjured her magic and before Magica could do anything, she was wrapped in tight wires preventing her from casting any magical retaliation at Angela. The witch struggled and and yelled in anger.

Angela flew to her.

"You're going to pay for everything you have done. To me, and especially to those people below us."

"Never!" Magica yelled.

Angela smiled.

"Have it your way." She said and casted a knock out spell. Magica in her weakness could not stop it and she slipped into unconsciousness. Angela then slowly dropped her to the ground, sparing her a fatal fall.

The group ran to her.

"Is she?" Webby asked.

"No still alive." Drake said checking her pulse.

They all watched as Angela then descended. When she was about to take a step, she put her hand to her forehead and crumpled to the ground. They all came to her side as Ethan pulled Angela into his arms.

"Angie!" He said giving her face light slaps. "Angie wake up!"

"What's wrong with her?" Violet asked.

"The magic might have been too strong for her." Lena said fearfully. "That along with her injures, Angela-"

She couldn't finish as tears fell from her eyes.

"Angela!" Ethan cried. "You gotta wake up, come on, this isn't like you!"

He shook the sorceress in his arms.

The children clung to the adults as Ethan desperately tried to revive his best friend. He readied himself to start CPR, but then a hand blocked his face.

"Do it and I will slug you."

He looked to see Angela had opened her eyes and was grinning up at him with her usual smile.

"Angie!" He yelled and scooped her up. Everyone cheered as Ethan hugged his dearest friend.

"Ya know." She said. "I love a good nap, but this is getting ridiculous."

Angela was then swarmed into a large hug.

"Hehehe." She said. "Sorry guys. I guess I need to work on my stamina!"

"Don't ever do that again." Ethan said.

Angela looked up at him.

"So long as you promise never to attempt to give me mouth to mouth!" She said standing up. "Unless it is truly necessary!"

"You were unconscious!"

"Did you check my pulse!?"

"You weren't moving!"

"Why didn't you check if I was breathing first!?"

"So sue me for being proactive!"

The two friends squabbled, but then once again were in a hug.

"How do you feel Angela?" Webby asked. "Are you any different now that you have your family's power?"

Angela shrugged.

"I'm still me." She said. "I guess the magic will be what it will be once I use it."

"Hmmph." Dewey said. "I thought you would become all powerful and become another superhero and stuff. Well my hopes are dashed.

Angela chuckled and waved her magic. The triplet was airborne.

"Hey, hey!" He yelled as Angela swept him around then put him back down.

"I think I will leave the superhero business to the professionals." She said eyeing Darkwing and Fenton. "Granted, I may intervene now and then for fun."

She winked at them.

"Not unless it's on MY terms!" Darkwing said. "And I always get first dibs on the press!"

He turned to Fenton.

"That goes for you too!" He said pointing at him. "St. Canard is my turf buddy!"

"Aw, can't I help from time to time?!" Fenton argued. "I'll let you battle some of the criminals in Duckburg!"

"Come on dad." Gosalyn said. "You always tell me to share."

Darkwing sighed.

"Fine." He uttered. "But again, I get the majority of the press news!"

Everyone laughed.

"So what happens with them?" Donald asked pointing to the unconscious Magica and Negaduck. "I mean, they know that Angela is a sorceress and Drake and Fenton's secret identities?"

"Oooo, we can mess around with their brains!" Gosalyn said evilly. "Quick, who has a hack saw!?"

Everyone cringed.

"I have a less gross idea." Angela said. "But I appreciate your enthusiasm Gos."

She walked over to the two beings and casted a spell, a light danced around the two.

"There." She said wiping her hands.

"What did you do?" Della asked.

"Just a good old mind sweep spell." She said. "When they wake up, all they will know is what happened, except for who Darkwing and Gizmoduck truly are and how they got to this island. Your secrets are safe guys as well as mine."

"Looks like you can stay in St. Canard as Drake Mallard after all." Ethan whispered to him.

"Uh yeah." Drake said as he approached the group. "Listen everyone, do you think, well, that I can trust you all to keep my identity a secret? Not just for my sake, but for Gosalyn's and Launchpad's too? I don't want to ask Angela to mind sweep you all too, but I can't risk her or Launchpad's life because someone finds out who I am."

"Yeah, me too." Fenton said rubbing the back of his head. "I don't want Mama getting hurt."

"I guess we can." Louie said. "For a price."

"LOUIE!" Everyone yelled at the boy's attempt at bribery.

"What have I told ya?" Scrooge said scolding the boy. "Bribery is only good when it doesn't hurt those ya care about."

He turned to Drake and Fenton

"You can absolutely trust us." Scrooge said. "Worry not lads."

"Even him?" Drake asked pointing at Louie.

"He'd better if he wants his inheritance!" Scrooge said.

"And his allowance." Della said. "Don't think I won't revoke it permanently."

"And his collection of valuable goods he's found on our trips with Scrooge." Webby said. "I know where they are after all."

Louie yelled in frustration.

"ALRIGHT!" He screamed. "I WON'T TELL! I PROMISE!"

The two superheroes breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well I don't know about you all!" Mrs. Beakley said. "But I'm ready to head back home!"

"Sounds like a plan." Violet said.

"Ugh, more walking." Donald groaned.

Angela smiled.

"Ya know, I think we all got our exercise for the week." She said. "How about we take the more relaxed, but faster route."

"Which is?" Ethan asked.

Angela smiled and swept her hands. Moments later everyone was airborne.

"WAHOO!" Huey yelled as they swept up into the sky.

"Not again." Dewey moaned.

Angela smiled and led the group towards their destination. They dove, swept, and had a blast through the clouds. Della especially was enraptured in the moment where she could truly be in the sky like she had always wanted. Drake and Fenton enjoyed dragging Negaduck who had regained consciousness and was now throwing a temper tantrum across the trees smacking into every branch imaginable. Mrs. Beakley held on to Magica who had still not awoken. Gosalyn and Ethan chased each other as Drake watched with delight. Launchpad, the triplets, Webby, Lena, and Violet flew around each other, like a game. Donald, in disbelief he was in the air without being in any type of flying machine was holding on to Scrooge who was trying to pry him off.

Not long after, the Sun Chaser/Cloud Slayer was in their sight and Angela helped them descend.

A cursory look at the plane told there wasn't any immediate damage from their first arrival that would prevent them from taking off. As Angela boarded the plane, she took one last look at the island.

"Do you think the island will still exist now that the stone is gone?" Lena asked her.

Angela smiled.

"No one will harm it now." She said.

They watched as animals began scurrying from their hiding places. The quintessential mothers with their babies foraging for food, birds returning to their nests. The land was becoming like it was before Magica and Negaduck ever set foot. 

And they never would again.

"Yuck, like a kids movie." Donald uttered as he helped lock Magica and Negaduck into their seats, which was a crate with holes. Angela had put a sleeping spell on Negaduck that would keep him quiet until the police would take him.

"Think we'll have trouble taking off?" Launchpad asked. "I mean we don't have much runway here.

Suddenly the trees before them moved aside creating the perfecting length for the plane to take off.

"I don't think so." Scrooge said smiling. Launchpad put the plane in gear and soon they were in the sky. Everyone looked out the windows as the island soon became a distant memory.

* * *

Ethan had been sitting next to Drake who was admiring the view. When he turned back around, Ethan cleared his throat.

"Some adventure eh?" Ethan asked him.

"You're telling me." Drake said.

"Um, listen." Ethan said. "I know you are busy being Darkwing and everything, but I was wondering-"

"Are you busy on Saturday?" Drake said suddenly to him.

"Huh?" Ethan said.

"Like, do you maybe want to, uh, I don't know, catch a movie or something?"

Ethan looked at him in surprise.

"You mean like a..a date?" Ethan asked nervously.

Drake rubbed the back of his head, blushing bright pink.

"I..I..I don't know." He said. "It can be, but it doesn't have to! I mean it can just be two guys hanging out!"

"But you had a girlfriend, so you aren't umm..."

Drake sighed.

"Well, I uh, like women." He said. "I just happen to like men too."

Ethan looked over to Launchpad who was humming away at the controls.

But then...aren't you and Launchpad..together?"

Drake blinked then laughed.

"No!" He said. "Launchpad is like my brother and my best friend, but not my boyfriend. Yeah he lives with me and Gos, but it's all platonic."

Ethan thought he would have a heart attack due to the joy he was feeling.

Drake looked over at Gosalyn who was hanging out with the kids and Angela.

"But don't tell Gosalyn!" He said. "She doesn't know...yet."

Ethan smiled softly.

"What time on Saturday?" He whispered.

Drake chuckled.

"Afternoon?" He asked. "Two-ish?"

Ethan grinned and secretly threaded his hand into Drake's.

"It's a date." He said.

* * *

When night arrived, sleep came easily, well except for two people. Angela looked up from her sleeping bag to see Scrooge standing at the front of the plane. She walked over to him.

"Everything okay?" Angela asked him.

"Aye lass." He said. "Just taking in another adventure. You alright?"

Angela nodded.

"Tis a lovely night." He said. "I find it hard to sleep after such a time with me family and friends. Heh..friends..it's hard to believe I have them again too."

He turned to the group sleeping behind him and Della at the controls smiling gently at him.

"And I hope ya think of us too." He said to Angela. "I hope when we bid goodbye it will not be the last time we see ya and Ethan."

Angela chuckled.

"Well Webby has insisted Ethan and I tend her kids and grown-ups slumber party Saturday night. I don't think we can say no."

Scrooge laughed.

"I suppose not." He said. "We'll be glad to have ya."

They stared out at the sky.

"Does the thrill of adventure ever go away?" Angela asked him. "I mean, did you ever get tired of it all?"

Scrooge shook his head.

"The only time I did was when that one took her jaunt to the moon!" He said pointing at Della. Della made a face at him. "But then her boys came and showed me that life was not about hiding yerself away."

He looked to window.

"It used to be about me money." He continued. "It still is. But now I want it to be more. I want to see more, do more! I don't think it ever goes away. Why dear?"

"I don't know." Angela said. "I just wonder if I'll ever get tired of exploring, of seeking out new places. The show can only go on for so long. I mean this trip was discovering how my family preserved their heritage, their power. Now, it's back to being Angela Pato, secret sorceress and television personality."

Scrooge smiled and put his arm around her.

"You will never stop discovering new places because they are out there." He said pointing his cane to the sky. "Even when Donald, Della, and I thought we had found everything, new things kept popping up. The wait can be agony, yes, but it is worth it."

"And we never stopped." Della said. "Especially now with the kids. The adventure has more thrill because you are seeing it through their eyes now. There is nothing like it."

Angela smiled.

"Well I may not be in the running for parenthood anytime soon, but I would like it if I could accompany you guys on your travels when I am back in Duckburg after work is finished for the season."

"Well ya have lifetime pass now!" Scrooge said with a wink.

Angela chuckled.

"Do I?"

Scrooge put his cane to her shoulder.

"I hereby dub thee Angela Pato, honorary McDuck." He said tapping her shoulders with his cane. "And all the adventures that come with it."

Angela grinned and pulled the older duck into a hug.

"Thanks Scrooge." She said. "Can I still call you that?"

"Heck you can call him Uncle Scrooge!" Della said.

"Aye." He said with a laugh. "Should we wake up Ethan and give him the same merit?"

Angela looked to her friend and covered her mouth to conceal the happy squeal she would emit.

"Umm, maybe when we get home." She said. "He'd kill us if we woke him up now."

They turned to see Ethan, asleep with his head on Drake's shoulder who was also out, the side of his face laying on Ethan's hair. Gosalyn was curled up on top of both's laps and their hands both holding her warmly.

"Aw, what a sight." Scrooge said happily.

"Keep your fingers crossed." Angela said. "Maybe it will blossom into something."

Scrooge smiled.

"Ya might be right lass." He said. "After all, as you say, the biggest adventure is being yourself, but I like to say that the second biggest adventure is falling in love."

"Like you and Goldie?" Della asked.

Scrooge glared at her.

"Don't be starting that now."

Angela and Della laughed as Della raised the plane higher in the sky. The sun was beginning to rise and in a few hours they would touch down at McDuck Manor. Another adventure in the books for all them.

But as they all knew, a new one would always be right around the corner.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it's not the end entirely. I've got some works up my sleeve. Some other notes: I like the Drakepad story arcs, and yes those who write them keep 'em coming, but I can't get myself to write them. Probably because I had never thought of it before. I had grown up with the original Ducktales and Darkwing Duck of the 80s and 90s, so I guess it's hard for me to create it out of that. I do like the new Ducktales though and I am glad to see Darkwing hasn't been forgotten. The idea for Drake being bisexual came to me because while he dates Morgana and fawned over Binkie's sister Trudie in that one episode, he doesn't really give off the impression that that was it for him. He loves Morgana, but of course fears commitment, which isn't a new concept. But you wonder about it, because he's also a single father to a girl he adopted and while I am not a parent myself, you hear the stories from both two parent and single parent households. That being said, single parents are truly superheroes there is no question about that. And staying a single parent or wanting to marry is your choice and I salute all of you. Darkwing Duck and Goof Troop brought single fatherhood into the limelight, which I know Disney has done, but there was always some type of love interest. Even an episode of Goof Troop touches on Goofy going out into the dating world and a potential mother for Max (if I remember correctly, it's been a long time). Darkwing doesn't go that route (at least not in the show anyway, the comics I haven't read), so I decided to join the club of writers who see Drake as bisexual or gay. Quite frankly, it is fun. Hope you liked!!


End file.
